Who would have thought
by Mindblower1915
Summary: Five adopted siblings have moved to Back to Japan, and they're about to attend Ouran Academy. What will happen to them once they enter the world of the Host club? Will they be able to keep their scholarships due to their special talents? I have absolutely no idea, but lets read and find out. Shall we?
1. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 1-

Warm, soft, cuddly, fluffy. Why in their right minds would anyone want to get out of bed is beyond me. I pressed my face into the covers, savoring the way it felt against my skin. Sleep was going to be my only break today, seeing as I was starting a new school and all. And just because I'm ninja like that. '_Heh, ninjas'_ I thought.

"Eve, you awake?" Called a tired voice from across our bedroom.

I pushed myself out of my warm cocoon, into a sitting position. The curtains were open, and sunlight streamed through. Looking over at my sisters' beds, I saw Grace, the one who called out to me, sitting cross legged on her bed and yawning, and the twins still sleeping. I watched the rise and fall of their breathing.

"Yeah. Do we have to go today? I don't think Maria or Alley want to go either" I pleaded.

"Yes, we do." Grace replied.

I sighed and stepped out of my bed. I walked over to get my phone and shoot a text to my brother.

'_We're awake. You?' _

I waited a few minutes for him to reply. Not five minutes later, my phone vibrated.

'_Now I am. Thanks for that sis_'. I could just imagine the sarcasm in his voice

"Hey Eve, what time is it?" one of the twins called out.

"It's seven, Alley. We need to get dressed."

"Can't we stay home? I know you wanna do it to"

"Yes I do, but if we don't get dressed within the next hour Grace is going to kill me" I said, walking into the restroom with my set of clothes in hand.

I got dressed in my blue skinny jeans, what I like to call my big green flowy shirt, my grey, high-top vans, and my silver compass necklace that my biological mom gave me. Yeah that's right, we're adopted, all five of us.

I threw my hair into a messy side bun. '_Screw first impressions. Comfort's the way to roll on a Monday!_' I thought. Leaving the restroom, I saw our room was deserted. I walked out of the room, practically colliding with my big bro.

"Morning Jay. How's the emo hair working today?" I said jokingly, earning a scowl from him.

"It's not emo, I just wear it like this." He said

"I know." I reached up and ruffled his raven black hair. It was so soft, how does he do that? Is there a secret known only to the emo dudes, because I want in on it? Who doesn't want their hair to feel like the holy grail of softness? No one, not one soul wouldn't want that.

We raced to the kitchen to see our adopted parents, dad on the couch with the twins and mom in the kitchen with grace. I raced over to the fridge, pulled out the last brownie, and stuffed the entire thing into my mouth. What can I say, I'm a chocoholic.

"No fair, you tripped me on the stairs" Jay yelled.

"No, you should learn how to look out for flailing limbs" I said as he deadpanned.

"Eve, are you seriously going to school looking like that?" My mom asked, apparently appalled that I would even think about meeting the principal of that very rich school dressed like I was.

"Why am I the only one getting reprimanded? Grace is freaking goth but you overlook the black eyeliner and nail polish!" I cried frustrated that, once again, I was the only one being scolded for how I dressed.

"And were only taking the tour today, so no worries. It's not like I'm actually going to school."

Grace snorted. I looked at her black lace, knee length dress. Her eyeliner and black flats with that dress would have made her stand out if she hadn't toned down the look with a silver bracelet and heart necklace. Not to mention her honey blonde hair.

"We want to get this over with . . ." Maria stood from her place

". . . So we can get back to drawing" Alley finished.

"Eve, let's get going. We need to be there by eight forty-five and it's already eight." Jay told me.

I quickly gave our parents a kiss on the cheek, and we all left through the door.

"Alright, let's get ourselves over to Ouran Academy before the principal thinks we're dead." Grace said.

* * *

"What the heck is this place" Grace asked.

"It's soo. . ." Alley started

"Pink" Maria ended.

We all sweat dropped. Simultaneously. You know something is seriously wrong when five people all sweat drop at the same time. It's just not right.

We all walked into the building, and I looked up. '_This place is huge! How does anyone know where to go around here?'_ I thought. It was a two, maybe three story building, with hallways out the wazoo.

"Are you the new students?" asked a voice from across the hall. I looked to see an older man in a suit.

'_Here goes nothing_' I thought.

* * *

The entire tour lasted about thirty minutes because he only showed us a couple rooms. Like the cafeteria and our classrooms. That's all.

"Um, what about the rest of the school?" Alley asked.

"You youngsters will get used to the size eventually. Why don't your sisters go exploring while I talk to you about certain . . . preparations for your schooling" he said, looking me up and down. '_Okay, pedophile principal. Just peachy_' I thought as I backed into jay.

"I think I'll be doing the discussing while _my_ sisters go exploring" Jay said, stepping in front of me.

Thank you Jay, the king of subtle sister complexing. I grinned, and turned to see my sisters gone. '_Looks like I'll be playing Dora the Explorer alone' _I thought. I ran as fast as I could down the nearest hallway, looking for a way into the gardens or a library. I opened door after door until I stepped into an enormous library. '_Jackpot_'.

Walking over to the fiction section, I barely noticed the boy on his laptop in the corner.

_**KYOYA**_

I saw her enter the room out of the corner of my eye. I wouldn't have looked up if she and her family weren't the ones I was researching at the moment. Information on them could be useful. I decided I should watch Evangeline Drake, if only for my utter amusement.

She walked over to the fiction section, looking at the S's. They were on the top shelf. Apparently, Evangeline could see what she wanted, but she couldn't reach it. I became amused as she tried several times to jump for the book in particular, but falling short by only a few inches.

Much to my surprise, once she stopped jumping, she pointed at the top of the bookshelf and said in English "Screw you tall bookshelves, screw you." I gave a small chuckle and went back to my research. Only a few minutes later, I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see who had tapped me. Evangeline stood there with her hand on her hip and said in Japanese "Hey, can you give me a hand with a book. I can't reach it on the top shelf"

I sighed. A book was not enough to put her in debt.

"Which book do you need?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare"

"A romance novel?"

"It's a tragedy, does no one other than me get that!?" she looked exasperated.

I walked over to the bookshelves, and on the top shelf was the book in particular. I grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Thanks broskie" Evangeline said, switching to English.

After that, she left the room, and I went back to my research. '_What a strange girl. I might as well research the rest of her family_'

_**EVE**_

After the tall computer guy grabbed my book for me, I split. Looking for another room to read in, I stumbled upon a room that looked to be abandoned.

"Music room 3, huh?" I said to myself.

I pushed open the doors and a few rose petals blew at me. You won't believe what I saw. I saw absolutely no one. Zip. Nada. Not one soul in sight and some rose petals are blown at me. Paranormal? I think yes.

I walk in and I see colorful couches, flowers, and chairs. The tables were covered with white table cloth, so someone had to have been using them at one point. '_Abandoned my foot_' I thought. Either way, I wasn't about to go walking to my doom in this huge school.

I just plopped down on one of the longer couches in what looked like a sitting area rather than a dining area. Opening my book, I read for about thirty minutes before I started yawning. '_Shakespeare is one boring old dude_' I thought.

I don't know how it happened, but at some point between my yawning and page turning, I had taken off my shoes and sprawled myself on the couch. '_Soo fluffy. I'll only take a quick nap . . . okay forget Grace, I'm sleeping here for a good two hours_' and I drifted off in to the great realm of dreamland. Yeah, I'm just cool like that

* * *

_**Grace**_

I saw the twins rushing down the hallway when the principal said to go exploring. I was not going to leave them alone for more than five minutes, at least. Who knows what kind of trouble those two can get into by themselves. I ran after them, but their just too dang fast, the little she-devils.

'_Might as well explore by myself_' I thought. Bad idea. Very, very bad idea.

I was looking into most of the rooms I passed. Walking my merry way down the hallway, a rope suddenly tightened around my waist. The next thing I know, I was hanging from the ceiling by my waist like a chandelier. A very goth chandelier.

Well, it's easy to say that I was ticked off, because I was. I was ready to kill someone. Then I remembered my trusty pocket knife, Lulu. Yeah, I named my pocket knife. Don't judge me. I reached for it in my black flat and I tried cutting through the rope, but it took a while.

Thankfully, the rope snapped, and I dropped to the ground, landing on my knees. I stood, and then I was glomped strait back to the ground. A little boy with blonde hair glomped me, and he looked like an elementary schooler. Like my self-esteem didn't have enough to deal with.

"Are you okay miss?!" the little boy asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Uh, yeah. Just fine" I said, dumbfounded.

"I saw you drop from the ceiling. How did you get up there? Are you a ninja?" he asked me. It's easy to assume that I sweat dropped.

"NO, I'm not a ninja. I got up there with some rope, and dropped with a pocket knife" I told him.

"Oh, you're hurt! Do you need any he-" he was cut off by someone calling his name.

"Mitsukuni" said a really, really tall boy appearing around the corner.

"Takashi, meet my new friend" Mitsukuni said, but he paused. '_New friend?_'

"Grace Drake" I offered, embarrassed

Takashi nodded. I stood up, mumbled something about Lulu, and dashed off. I must have seemed pretty rude, but I didn't care. I acted like a total idiot. First impressions are the building blocks to a social life in my book.

I ran up flights and flights of stairs, until I stopped at an abandoned room. I opened the door and rose petals blew out at me. '_Okaaayy?_' I thought. I looked around and saw Eve sprawled out on one of the colorful couches. I sighed.

"When will you ever learn?" I said, and I yawned. '_Oh well, I might as well join her. I mean, how long was she planning to sleep anyway?_' I thought.

I took off my flats and sprawled out on the same couch, I rested my head on her stomach, and I laid there feeling the rise and fall of her breathing. Eve is younger than me, but when we were little and I would get bullied or someone called me a name, I came home crying and Eve would let me sleep in her bed on days like that.

After that, Eve became my security blanket whenever bad things happened. She let me lay like this whenever we had a bad day. Usually the twins would be right there with us, in the same bed, snuggling up to Eve and me.

'_Huh, the twins could fit on this couch with us if we all squeeze' _was my last thought before I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_**Alley**_

As soon as we heard the word explore, Maria and I sped down the hallway like we were the flash twins. We searched room by room frantically until we came to one room in particular, the art room. No one was in there. Maria and I flashed grins to each other, and we got ready to paint. Well, I sketched, Maria painted.

Today's project was drawing each other. We got out the supplies from the nearby supplies closet, and we started on our work. About the time I had finished drawing Maria's face, the door opened and closed, and you could hear an audible gasp.

"Oh my, what lovely maidens I have found" said a tall blonde boy with violet eyes. "You must be the new students we have heard so much about! I am Tamaki Suou, and you?" he said, reaching out to take Maria's hand with a smile.

My sister complex started acting up, and I quickly stood and walked over to my sister, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Alley Drake" I said, giving him the death glare "and this is my sister, Maria. Now, before we go any further, did I hear you right when you called us _maidens?" _

I could see him sweat drop. He shriveled up in a corner, and he started growing mushrooms through the tile. Yeah, you read that right, actual shrivelage and mushroomage through the tileage. Maria glared at me, and I shrugged.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She can get a bit protective. Can we help you?" Maria asked Tamaki.

"Yes, you see I was looking for someone, a boy about this tall with brown hair and big brown eyes" he said gesturing to a spot on his chest for the boy in question's height, coming out of his pitiful trance.

"We didn't see him, sorry" I said curtly, and I went back to my sketching. I heard my sister talk to him a bit longer and I heard the door open and close.

"That was rude Alley" Maria told me

"Whatever"

_**Maria**_

My sister and I finished our art pieces and we showed them to each other. Alley drew me like I was a sleeping angel. I was speechless; it looked so beautiful that I almost couldn't believe that I was the model of her work.

Alley gaped at my Painting. I suddenly grew worried, I checked over it twice before showing it to her, so I thought that maybe I missed something.

"What? What is it" I asked frantically.

"It's beautiful" she breathed.

I gave a sigh of relief. My painting showed my sister doing the thing she loved, drawing. I tried to put the happiest emotions in her face, because that was the way she looked when she sketched; over joyed.

"Let's go show Eve and Grace" Alley said, excited.

"okay"

Together we sprinted down the hall. Turning a corner I bumped into something, or rather, someone. I looked up and saw a very tall boy with black hair and an emotionless face. He scared the personality out of me. That's hard to do, because I have a lot of personality.

I backed up, scared that I was going to get beat to a pulp for my lunch money. But he did the thing I least expected. He reached a hand out to me. I reluctantly grabbed it, and he pulled my off the floor with absolutely no effort whatsoever.

"Maria, are you okay?" Alley's voice called to me.

"Yeah, I'm coming" I yelled back "Thanks" I squeaked to him.

I sped down the hallway to catch up with my sister, and I grabbed her arm so tightly that she almost dropped the painting I gave her. I dragged her up stairs and down hallways, trying to put as much distance between the scary boy and us.

I stopped at a room called 'music room 3'. I opened the door, only to have rose petals blown strait in my face. I coughed, in surprise, and Alley laughed at my expense. I walked into the room and, low and behold, I saw Eve and grace sleeping on one of the gay colored couches.

"And they said _we _couldn't sleep in" Alley said behind me.

"To heck with that plan" I said, taking off my shoes and feeling exhausted after my sprint up the stairs.

I lifted Eve's upper body, careful not to wake her and Grace, and slipped under her to where my head rested on the back of the couch, feet dangling over the side of the couch. Eve's head lay on my abdomen, and Grace's head lay on Eve's abdomen, stomach down. Alley crawled on top of the sleeping mass and laid her head on top of Grace's back and we both drifted to sleep.

'_Sisters are awesome_' was my last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jay:

As the Pedo Principal looked my sister up and down, I got really protective. How dare he look at my sister like she was a piece of meat! Grace calls this my sister complex, but I call it the 'Im-going-to-beat-the-everloving-crap-outta-you-ca use-you-treat-my-sisters-with-disrespect complex'. It works for me.

"I think I'll be doing the discussing while _my_ sisters go exploring" I said, stepping in front of Eve.

I could tell Eve had left right after that because the pedo became a little less enthusiastic. Bastard.

"Yes, well . . . Shall we go to my office?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him. We passed several halls, turning to the right, then we passed several classrooms, and then we came to his office. When I entered, I gaped. Let's just say, this pedo knows how to work in style. I'm talking leather chairs, a huge desk, a black leather sitting area, a laptop computer. All that jazz you would find in a business office. '_What would Maria call this? Oh yeah, upscale_' I thought to myself.

I took a seat in the leather chair, and we talked about our scholarship. All of us would be put in the A class. I'm a third year, Eve and Grace are second years, and the twin she-devils are first years. We went over our schedules and the courses we were all going to be taking this year.

I was writing all this information down when the Principal asked "which of the girls are your biological sisters?"

I hesitated before answering "Eve is. The one with the black hair, big blue eyes, kinda looks like me. But we all grew up together, so they're all like biological sisters to me."

He visibly saddened, but plastered on a fake smile just for the heck of it. What. A. Pedo.

"Thank you mister Drake. If you wish to, you can go exploring and find your sisters" he said.

I thanked him and walked out of the door, but when I turned the corner, something bumped into my chest. I didn't feel it that much, what with my rock hard abs and all. Heck yeah, I'm modest.

I looked down to see what had bumped into me, but all I found was a small girl with honey-brown hair tied up with a pink ribbon and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in the Ouran uniform, but it became her well.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. But if you'll please excuse me, HARUHI WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?" she yelled down the hallway. She ran that way, leaving me in the dust.

'_What a weird girl. But she was kinda cute' _he thought with a grin. I pulled out my phone, and I tried calling Eve. It rang and rang, but she never picked up. '_Huh, well I guess that's what technology is for_' I thought.

I clicked on Eve's contact picture, then on the GPS icon. My dad set me up with this feature so I could always find the girls. A map of the entire school popped up, and Eve's icon popped up as well. I followed the map to an abandoned room. Not bothering to read the sign above the door, I went inside, not bothered by the rose petals in the slightest. '_I already knew this school was gay, so why not add rose petals just for the fun of it all_' I thought.

I walked in to find all of my sisters sleeping on one of the weirdly colored couches. I forced down a laugh, and I took a picture of it. Future blackmail. I yawned. '_We all should never have stayed up till four in the morning last night_' I thought. I sat in the chair next to Maria's head, and I slipped into sleep.

_**Kaoru**_

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Seriously, what was running through these people's minds, deciding to take a nap in the middle of the Host club room?

Hikaru and I were minding our own business, planning a new way to make Haruhi uncomfortable. It was so much fun to see her redden, even though it didn't happen as often as we hoped. Anyway, we're minding our own business when the brunet walks in. I don't know why, but instead of greeting her like good little hosts, Hikaru and I hid. We watched her read for about thirty minutes, and fall asleep.

We walked over to get a closer look. She must have been having a good dream, because a light smile played at her lips, giving her an angelic sense about her. The sunlight hit her at just the right angle, giving her a golden halo. Hikaru reached out to touch her, as if just to make sure she was real. I knew the way he was feeling, because I was about to do the same.

Sadly, Hikaru only got a few inches closer before we heard footsteps, and we quickly hid behind the other couch. We saw another girl; this one was blonde with a black dress. She muttered something we couldn't hear, and slipped off her black flats. She laid herself on top of the first girl, like a sisterly bond, and she quickly fell asleep.

Hikaru and I got up again to look at the contrast in the two girls. Now as the first girl was still smiling, the second was frowning a bit, apparently unhappy about something. She looked like a beautiful demon, shrouded in the shadows. The sunlight completely skipped over the second girl, wanting to stick itself to the first. Again, Hikaru reached out to touch them, and this time he actually laid a hand on the Angelic one's shoulder.

She didn't move, but the demonic girl's frown deepened. Hikaru quickly pulled back. I put my hand on his shoulder, both of us giving disbelieving looks. Then the door opened. We rushed to the side of the room, hearing coughing and laughter.

We watched as two girls, twins, walked over. They both had the same curly brown hair, forest green eyes, and fair skin.

"And they said _we _couldn't sleep in" one said.

"TO heck with that plan" the other said, taking off her shoes and looking exhausted.

We watched as they took their positions on the couch. When the sunlight hit them, they looked like nature it' self. One of the twins wrapped her arms around the angelic one, and the other stretched and yawned. After a few minutes, their breathing slowed.

Hikaru and I walked over to them.

"That is amazing" Hikaru whispered beside me.

"I didn't even think that was physically possible" I replied, my voice low.

Again, the door opened, and we hid. This time a boy walked in. He took one look at the sleeping girls, and he was having trouble trying not to laugh. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of them, and he slipped into the chair next to one of the nature twins. He fell asleep also. We came back and found him asleep, looking as if he were a protective spirit, watching over the girls.

I had grabbed the camera, and I snapped about fifteen shots of them from all angles, when the host club walked in, very loudly.

"-and this really resilient girl was her sister" Tamaki's voice floated over to them.

"One girl fell from the ceiling! She ran off saying something about a pocket knife. I hope she's okay" said Honey's voice said.

"One of the new students was in the library. She was quite amusing to watch" Kyoya voiced.

"I ran into a boy with the weirdest American hairstyle" a blonde girl said.

"Strange, do you think they were all the new students?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru ran over to hush them, except they didn't need to be hushed. When they all saw the people sleeping, they gave mixed expressions.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up in surprise, Haruhi gasped, the blonde girl's eyes lit up with the power of Moe, Tamaki walked over to get a closer look with sparkles all about him, Honey grabbed onto Mori, and Mori . . . well Mori was just being Mori.

"Kaoru, did you take any pictures?" Kyoya asked, having recovered the quickest.

"Yeah, fifteen total from all angles." I said.

"Good" he said and he walked over to the sleeping mass, pushing Tamaki out of the way.

Kyoya shook the Angelic one's shoulder and said "Evangeline, its time you woke up"

"Five more minutes' mom" she replied.

"I'm not your mother"

"That's what you always say"

"Open your eyes."

She opened them to reveal her sapphire orbs, breaking the trance they were all in.

"Holy mother of god!" She yelled loudly in English, surprisingly not waking everyone else.

"What the... h-how the..." She started "Grace, get off me!" She said, trying and failing to get up.

"I'm too tired to mom" the one called Grace replied.

"Any help?" she asked turning to us.

Mori stepped forward and picked her up out of the clump of people, putting her gently on the floor.

"Thanks, now let's see if I can't wake the rest of them up." She said, a devilish smile spread on her lips.

I was personally not expecting that. I thought she was only sweet, but no, now she looked like a naturally born trouble maker.

She pulled out her phone, put it next to the boy's ear, and pressed a button. Suddenly a loud noise boomed, and the boy jumped up, not being the protector we thought he would be.

"What the crap, Eve?!" he turned to us, startled and yelling "Who are they?!"

"Shut up, we're up, we're up" said one of the twins.

"Never again" said the other.

"Eve did I ever tell you that your stomach is the best pillow ever. I mean seriously, you're a fluff" Said Grace.

"Thanks for waking me up. Oh and for getting me that book" Eve turned to Kyoya.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly." Tamaki cut in "We are the Ouran High School Ho-"

"Eve? Eve Drake?" Haruhi asked, suddenly stepping forward.

"Haruhi Fujioka? Wow, it's been a while" Eve said in surprise.


	2. The New Host and Maids

**_EVE_**

"Haruhi, is that really you?" Jay asked.

"Jay? Grace, Maria, Alley" Haruhi said, her voice getting happier with every word.

"What up kiddo?" Jay asked, ruffling her hair. She hugged him, and they looked like they were the best of friends.

Well that's all fine and dandy, but when six angry dudes are glowering behind your brother's back, you tend to get worried. Just a little, because I think it would be hilarious to see my brother get beat up by a guy in suit.

Next Haruhi embrace me, and then the twins, and then she hugged Grace. I was so happy, I swear I was seeing rainbows and sparkles floating around us. I don't think I was high, but I don't know what was in the air I was breathing while I was asleep. I looked around, but that girl was suddenly gone. Yep, I must be high if I'm imagining girls.

"H-how do you know Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, looking confused.

"They're my friends." Haruhi started. "Maria and Alley were in the same class as me in middle school, so we became close. Then when they took me over to their house one day, I met Eve, Grace, and Jay" Haruhi said.

"I hung out over there so many times that their parents started making extra food portions just for me and my dad. He liked their parents, so he went with me every time I came to visit."

"And along the way, Haruhi became one of our sisters. Even Jay treats her like one of us." Grace put in.

"But, two years ago our parents . . ." Maria started

". . . Decided to go back to America, where we're all originally from" Alley finished.

"So we had to leave, and at some point we lost connection to our dear sister Haruhi," I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Haruhi dramatically from the back.

"When we moved back to japan, Haruhi's address had changed so we couldn't get in touch with her. But now we're in the same school, so all's well that ends well," Jay added, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oohh, so they're commoners" One of the twin boys said.

Yeah well, I deadpanned. It's one thing to call a person poor, but a commoner? That's going a little too far. Commoner was putting a name on something, and I wanted to blend in at this school. No trouble for me, no sir-ee bob. I'm gunna play it on the down-low, if you know what I mean.

"Commoners just like Haruhi. Well that makes sense now doesn't it mommy dear. Our precious daughter has friends that I didn't even know about, how tragic," the violet eyed one exclaimed, apparently not seeing me glower at him.

"Um, pardon me but COMMONERS?" Jay asked, feigning politeness and hurt. He was acting as if he were a stereotypical prissy, upper-class gentleman.

I knew Jay was angry, so I grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me and seemed to calm down. I gave him my best smile, and he gave me his grin in return. Yup, we're just cool like that. I waved hello, and I introduced my siblings.

They introduced themselves in return. The one from the library was named Kyoya, the tall blonde was Tamaki, the twins were Hikaru and Kaoru, the little Lolita boy was named Mitsukuni, but we could call him Hunny for short, and the tall scary one was named Mori.

"And we are the Ouran Academy Host Club" Tamaki said dramatically. He paused there as if waiting for a reaction. Was I supposed to faint, or was I supposed to swoon. I'm not as good at the girl thing as the twins are, but I make do with what I got.

"Um, that's cool . . . I guess" I said. Very bad mistake.

"Oh you think so? Well then what's your type?" He asked.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me to the middle of the room. '_Why is this guy dragging me here? What is he doing? Jay's going to be furious._' I thought.

"Do you like the strong silent type?" he gestured to Mori.

"The Lolita type?" He asked gesturing to Hunny.

"The little devil type" he gestured to the twins.

"The cool type" he gestured towards Kyoya

"The natural type" he gestured towards Haruhi

"Um, I prefer dudes over girls" I said, but he ignored me

"Or, do you prefer the princely type" he said, tilting my chin upwards.

"Um, I don't know? I was just looking for a spot to read so if you would _let go_, I would be really happy" I said, stepping backwards.

"Hey, don't touch my sister like that" Jay said, walking over to me.

"Jay its cool, I'm fine. He didn-" I was cut off by someone saying something.

"You mean . . ." Hikaru latched onto Maria

". . . Like this?" Kaoru grabbed Alley by the waist.

"Now, you boys wouldn't be doing that to make my brother angry would you?" Grace asked, popping up behind them.

"No, w-we were just being friendly, r-right?" Kaoru asked, letting go of Alley, blatantly frightened.

Just then, Alley tripped over Kaoru's foot and fell over, knocking a vase to the floor with her. Jay was over there in an instant, checking her for bruises and cuts. When Jay thoroughly checked her over, he gave the thumbs up to signal that Alley was okay. My sisters and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ahem, do you know how much that costs" Kyoya asked.

"Um, no. Should I be worried about that?" I asked him.

"That vase costs about 48 million yen. Do you have that money?" He asked me while writing in a black notebook I didn't even know he had.

"No, who has that much money?! Wait, don't answer that" I said. "What do you want us to do about it?" I asked him.

"You must work to pay your debt off for the host club. The only thing that troubles me is what we're going to do with you four." He told me.

I sweat dropped. Working for the host club . . . how are we supposed to do that?

"What do you mean us four?"

"Your brother has enough looks to be a host, but you girls can't do the same things. It is a _host_ club"

" . . . I don't see your point in that, but okay what will we do then?"

"I know," Hunny spoke up. "The host room is always dirty after the guests leave. I have the perfect job in mind! You four can be-" Alley cut him off

"Maids? You want _us_ to be maids?" she exclaimed.

"I was gunna say janitors" Hunny clarified.

"Maids sound more exciting though. Don't you agree Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, that does seem to be a popular thing amongst commoners. Maybe the upper-class will also enjoy the service away from home" Kyoya said, now on his laptop I saw earlier.

"Aww, heck no! I'm not being a maid!" Alley said

"Shut your trap! You got us into this mess, so now you're going to help us fix it!" Grace told her.

"Wait, what about free time? I mean, we have stuff we need to take care of, like our scholarship." I asked.

"Can't you just study like Haruhi?" Hikaru asked me.

"Um, it's not that simple. We got our scholarships based off of our talents. For example, I am a master dancer, but hip-hop is my specialty. Grace is an amazing writer, Jay has the most empowering voice, Alley can sketch like a pro, and Maria paints like she's this century's Da Vinci." I told him

"You can work around that." Kyoya said "Evangeline, I-"

"It's Eve" I interrupted.

"Eve, I am informed that you take lessons on the weekends. That should be enough to suffice our scholarship. You will have breaks from work, Alley and Maria can paint then. Jay, we might be able to work your talent into your schedule, but you will have weekends like Eve. Grace, do the same as Eve and Jay." Kyoya informed us.

"Oh no, Mom's going to kill us! Its twelve and we're not home yet!" Grace cried out of the blue.

"Ah crap, we have to run." I said. "We'll show up right after school. Bye" I told the hosts.

We all hugged Haruhi on our way out, and we ran to our home.

When I stepped through the door, Mom looked relieved.

"Oh Eve, I was so worried!" she hugged me. "I thought the worst had happened. Like you got lost, or kidnapped, or killed!" She said, checking over all of us as we stepped into the room. I sweat dropped.

"Uh, mom we have something to tell you and dad" I said to her.

"What is it Angel?" our dad asked, using his nickname for me.

"Alley, would you like to explain?" I asked her, glaring.

"Nope, I think you got this one" she told me.

I sighed and started my tale, from when we got to the school, to Alley breaking the vase, to becoming maids, to coming home and starting to tell the story. At first, dad laughed, but when he took a look at our serious faces, he said "oh, so I guess you have to then. Alley you did break the vase, and now you have to pay it off."

"But it's good that you saw Haruhi. I can't wait to talk to Ranka again" Our mom said.

We were rushed to bed, and when we got up in the morning, we dreaded going to school. '_If only Alley hadn't broken that stupid vase, we would all be fine!_' I thought.

* * *

**_GRACE:_**

When I woke up, I walked over to Eve's bed, and shook her out of the fort she had made with the sheets. Maria and Alley were already awake, and we started getting ready for the day. We didn't have enough money for the regular uniforms, so we dressed in our own clothes.

Eve wore two low pigtails, jeans, a red tank-top, a leather jacket, and her red low-top vans. Maria wore her hair pulled back in a green ribbon, and she wore Jay's old, white dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and white Nike sneakers. Alley had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she wore gym shorts, a fitted t-shirt, and puma sneakers. I left my hair down, but I curled it. I wore a black lace, long sleeved blouse with dark skinny jeans, and my black flats. I only threw on my eyeliner so Eve wouldn't complain about only her getting scolded.

I walked out the door, determined to get to school early. I walked for about thirty minutes before I saw the school and I crossed the street without really paying attention.

'_Eve may be happy coming in after school, but I'm getting a few things strait with this idio- OH CRAP!' _I thought as someone tackled me to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Mori getting up and look down the street. Hunny came running up to us, worried.

"Gracie-chan, are you okay? That car almost hit you!" he cried, bursting into tears.

I sat there stunned. A car was about to come right at me? Holy mother of god, I could have died. Then Mom would have had to resurrect me just to lecture me on the meaning of a crosswalk. I was paralyzed for a minute, until I heard Hunny say my name.

"GRACIE-CHAN!" he yelled in my ear.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I worried you Hunny. I promise I'll be more careful." I told him.

I looked up at Mori, and let me tell you this, he looked ticked. I don't mean the 'I mad at you' ticked. I mean the 'I'm going to put you in an oven and bake you until you turn golden brown' ticked. Okay, maybe that wasn't a good analogy, but you know what I mean.

"Um . . . Mori-sempi, what's up?" I asked with Hunny still crying on my shoulder.

Guess what he said. That's right, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Okay, so you save a girl, get ticked, and then say nothing. How does that even work for you? I was literally about to slap him upside the head and make him answer me, but that would make me seem crazy.

"Gracie-chan, why are you here so early?" Hunny asked me.

"Oh, uh I'm here to talk to Tamaki" I said, standing up. Mori looked even more ticked after I said that.

"What are you here for Hunny-sempi?"

"Takashi has an early kendo club meeting, and I just came with him" he answered me.

"And why are you calling me Gracie-chan? You know my name's Grace, right?" I asked.

"That's part of Tama-chan's big plan. Plus, I like it" He told me, smiling a sunny smile.

"Oh yeah, okay" I said "thanks for getting me outta the way Mori-sempi."

I turned and walked into the building, not caring what anyone had to say. No one calls me Gracie. No one except my family calls me Gracie.

**_MORI:_**

I watched her walk off. Mitsukuni looked confused, but I knew why. That name had upset her. I felt a hard punch on the side of my leg, and I looked down to see a very confused and now angry Mitsukuni.

"Why were you angry with her Takashi? She only almost got hit by a car. It's not a big deal is it?" he asked me.

I didn't really know what to tell him. When I pushed Grace out of the way, I felt angry. I felt angry at that car for almost hitting her, and angry at Grace for not being careful. When she said she needed to talk to Tamaki, my mood deepened. '_Why would she want to talk to him' _I had thought. I don't know why I had gotten mad. Maybe I'm getting sick. Oh well, I should go to that kendo meeting; no one knows what'll happen today.

**_GRACE:_**

Well, I couldn't find Tamaki, so I just went to my classroom. I met up Eve right as she was about to walk in. She took one look at me and smiled, knowing that it was the one thing she could give me that might ease the anxiety that was settling inside of me. It's a new school, and I'm not a freaking social wizard, people. Let's think about this here.

Goth girl + a mother lode of snooty rich kids = a very unhappy Grace

So when I walked in, the first thing I see is two open desks, in the front of the room, and in the back of the room. Okay, so I have to go to totally new school, but I have to be separated from my favorite fluff too? That's freaking great, impeccable student anxiety planning oh-so-amazing teacher.

Eve took her spot in the back, and that left the front to me. When I sat down, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see two violet eyes and one big smile. '_Oh no, somebody please switch places with me!_' I thought.

"Hey Grace! I thought Jay and Eve would be in this class. I wasn't expecting you and Eve" he said.

"Jay is a third year"

"Oh, so he must be in Hunny and Mori's class"

I turned around to see Eve surrounded by a bunch of boys who were talking to her. I know this might be some girls' fantasy, but Eve looked pretty helpless. I stood up and walked over to them, scaring the absolute crap out of the nearest guy.

"Hello gentlemen. I see you've met my sister" I said, and edge finding its way into my voice.

"Oh hey there , Grace! Guys, this is my sister I was telling you about!" Eve said, grabbing onto me.

"Oh, your kinda cute" One guy said.

"Class, let's begin. Girls, if you would please come to the front of the class and introduce yourselves so we can get started" the teacher said, silently stepping into the room.

**_TAMAKI:_**

I watched Grace and Eve walk up to the front of the class. Oh, my two new precious daughters looked so cute together! If only grace would change her colors to pink, she could look even cuter.

"Hey, my name's Eve Drake. I'm a dancer." Eve said.

'_So cute! How adorable can she be?_' I thought

"Hello, my name is Grace Drake, I'm an author. If you even think of coming near my sister, you'll have to settle for my fist in your face." Grace warned with a bright smile.

'_I'm going to have to fix that mouth of hers. Oh, but she's so cute when she get protective!_'

The lesson started, and about two hours into the lesson, I turned to check on how Eve was doing. When I looked, I saw her mouthing words, and bobbing her head slightly while watching the teacher. Apparently the teacher saw this too.

"Miss Drake, please stand!"

"Um . . . yes sir?"

"what were you doing just now"

"I was watching you teach, like I'm supposed to"

"What were you mouthing, Miss Drake?"

"Oh, I had a song stuck in my head. It wasn't Adel, I promise. Although, her songs are really catchy"

"Please sing it for us please"

"Wait, WHAT!? I told you, I'm just a dancer"

"It's your punishment for not paying attention. Now sing"

Eve sighed, and she started to sing. She started out so soft, no one could hear her.

"Louder miss Drake, we need to hear you"

That when Eve started to really sing.

* * *

Eve looked at the teacher while the class clapped. He turned red, and then he asked her what he had said before she started singing. Apparently he thought she hadn't been paying attention. He was very wrong.

"You said 'this is a review lesson over easy science materials. The atom has three subatomic particles, the neutron, proton and the electron. The proton and neutron weigh 1 AMU, and the electron's mass is too small to include in the mass of an element. The proton has a positive char-" he stopped her there.

"How did you remember that?"

"It's called a photographic memory. I'm gifted" Eve said, and she sat back down. Then, the bells rang to signal the end of classes.

'_I have an AMAZING daughter'_

**_ALLEY:_**

The Class started out normal. Maria and I introduce ourselves to the class, woopty doo, and we took our seats. I now sit behind Haruhi, and Maria sits in front of her. I could feel the evil smiles coming off of the twins beside Haruhi. I'm serious! It's like a chill ran through the room when we sat down. I was royally creeped out.

When the bells rang, we watched everyone except Haruhi walk out the door for lunch. I gave Maria a look, and we walked over to her. We had questions, and we wanted them answered now. What better way than to get them answered by a fellow girl and not a bipolar blonde idiot.

"Hey Haruhi, what's up" I said, and I gave her my best smile.

"Aren't you going to lunch?" Maria asked, her face creasing in worry.

"I don't really go to lunch. I usually eat right here" she told us.

"Well then, I bet it's about time we changed that habit" I said slyly.

I grabbed Haruhi by the arm, and I dragged her out of the room while Maria grabbed Haruhi's lunch and followed us. Haruhi protested the whole way to the cafeteria, but we got her there without me having to smack the crap outta her because she wouldn't shut up.

"HEY ALLEY, MARIA! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Eve yelled.

I waved my arm to signal that I heard her, and I pushed Haruhi in the direction of the table we were sitting at. Eve had already started munching down on her lunch, Jay joined her, and Grace sat there and ate an apple while writing in her notebook. When we sat down, I looked in it to see what was written there.

_Things I should never let Eve do, so help me God._

_1. __Drink caffeine before coming to school_

_2. __Listen to the radio before school_

_3. __Tell off a teacher, even though he deserved it, and it was funny as all get out_

_4. __Eat the last brownie (I wanted that one)_

I looked at Eve, and I wanted to ask her what she did, but I was interrupted by a few chairs being pulled up to our table.

"Hello, my dearest daughters!" Tamaki said, taking a seat between Eve and Jay.

"What's up" the twins said, pulling up chairs between me and Grace.

"Hi guys" Hunny said, looking adorable. It was annoying.

Okay, who am I kidding? That kid is the most adorable thing since I saw my very first kitten. It's extremely hard to match the cuteness of a kitten. They're like satan's personal, adorable devils. They cannot be trusted. I have five bucks on the fact that they're currently plotting world domination behind all our backs.

"Shall we get started telling you what you are going to be doing after school today" Kyoya said, pulling up between Eve and Tamaki. his statement brought me out of my mental cat tirade.

"Jay, you are a new host. I have taken the liberty of analyzing your actions to determine your type. You will be the Protective type. Eve will play into your act because of your sibling bond. The rest of you are maids. You will act and speak as such."

"How the heck do we do that?" I asked

"For one thing, no cursing. Next, you must be polite and call people mistress or master. You will serve them according to your theme."

"Wait, whoa, whoa, back up. Our theme?"

"Yes Alley, your theme. We sometimes have themed parties and days where we dress up or do something special."

"Ria-chan, do you wanna hold Usa-chan?" Hunny asked my twin.

"Um, sure Hunny."

"Yay, see Takashi! She's not scared at all!"

Maria visibly wilted at the sight of Mori. I put my hand on her shoulder, and I gave her a questioning glance. Mori sweat dropped and backed away from her.

"Okay then, what's up with the nicknames. I don't like being called Gracie. In fact it ticks me off" Grace told Tamaki.

"Nicknames are a big hit amongst the gentlemen. Maybe you could attract a few guests yourselves" Kyoya informed us.

"Like that'll happen. Look me in the eye and tell me what my nickname is." Eve said.

"Eva-chan"

". . ."

Eve sat there. She said nothing, absolutely nothing. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention, and it just barely worked. She looked at me and said she was just thinking.

The bells rang again to signal the end of lunch. I wonder what'll happen at the Host club.

* * *

**_JAY:_**

When I went into the host club room, I was immediately handed a uniform, changed, and taught how to be a suitable host. When I asked how I was supposed to pull off the 'protective type', they told me I would have to figure that out for myself.

The girls were getting changed into their uniforms when I was told what I had to call them.

"Eve is Eva-chan, Maria is Ria-chan, Grace is Gracie-chan, and Alley is Alley-chan." Tamaki told me.

"I thought up the nicknames!" Mitsukuni said. I just can't call another dude Hunny, it just doesn't feel right.

"Uh, okay. So I just have an appointment, entertain the girl of the hour, and move on to the next? It sounds easy" I Said.

"Oh, but you must take pride in your performance! A man without character is no man at all!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Seems legit"

"TAMAKI!" I heard Eve scream.

She walked out of the dressing room with her uniform on. The skirt came a few inches above her knees, white ruffles coming off the bottom, a lace trim apron, a corset type top, black, lace trim high-thigh stockings, and little strap flats. Her sleeves hugged her arms, stopping at her elbows, and she even had the black headband with white lace. I had to say, my little sister looked pretty cute.

"You have got to be kidding me. THIS is our uniform!?" She yelled as the other girls walked out wearing the exact same costume.

"Oh Eva-chan, you look so cute!" Mitsukuni told her.

I started to laugh. Eve looked ticked off, and a ticked of Eve is probably the most dangerous thing on this planet. Eve walked over to me and slapped me upside the head, and I only laughed harder. '_I am NEVER going to let her forget this'_

"Oh come on Eve, you look adorable" I said, trying to hold down laughter.

"Go die in a hole" she told me, giving me her death glare.

We got stationed in our places, I got the more unattended area around the back of the room. I didn't have a customer for a while, not until two hours after the start of club hours.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" She asked me.

"Oh, I like to sing. That's why I'm here at this school, its what my scholarship is for" I told her.

"You must be really good"

"I guess so, but my sister could beat me at singing if she actually tried. She's amazing" I said, trying to play off of my type.

"Hello Master, Mistress. Can I get you anything?" Alley said with a bright smile.

"Oh, you have a new maid system. How lovely. I would love a cup of tea!"

"And you master?" Alley asked, turning to me

"I just want some water, thanks Alley-chan" I said.

Alley brought over our drinks and we kept talking for a few minutes. That's when I heard Eve walking by without anything in her hands. I pulled her buy the waist and into my lap.

"Now how is my adorable little sister doing? Are those mean hosts bothering you?" I asked, winking at her so she would know I was just playing. She got the reference.

"Oh, not too much. Thank you for watching out for me big brother, it means a lot." She said, snuggling up to me.

"Oh my, that's too adorable." The girl pulled out her phone and started dialing a few numbers.

"Yeah there's a new host" she paused

"No, he's the 'protective type'!"

. . .

"Okay I'll see you here!"

"Brother, I have to go work now." Eve said, getting up.

"Okay Eva-chan, don't forget to tell me when you're going home. I'll walk with you"

She walked away and I could tell she was having a hard time holding down her laughter. I was having trouble myself. Tamaki gave me the thumbs up to tell me I had done a good job.

One down, about a thousand more to go.


	3. Christmas Party

**_MARIA:_**

I was running to the host club alongside Haruhi, just trying to get there as fast as we could. Haruhi and I were partners on a class project, so we decided to spend sometime in the library. When we looked at the clock we saw that it was almost time for the host club to start its hours. That's when Haruhi grabbed my hand, and told me we had to run. Being as cool and understanding as me, I bolted and left Haruhi in my dust.

Once we reached the host club we opened the doors.

"Welcome" the hosts, including Jay, said.

"Holy. Crap." was all I had to say.

Okay, picture if you will. Seven guys are standing here, all of them bare chested, and they're all freaking hot. Not to mention, the entire room was decked out in a tropical theme, and it was freaking _December_ outside!

"Oh it's you guys" Hikaru said.

"I thought it was a guest, so we positioned ourselves." Kaoru stated.

Haruhi and I anime-fell-slash-dead-panned. We definitely weren't expecting this. I looked over to see my sisters dressed in topical themed uniforms. They wore a bangle around their upper arm, a tankini like top, stopping mid stomach, a tied sarong at their waists, and a flower in their hair.

Eve grabbed my arm, dragging me to the dressing room while Tamaki was going on a rant about air-conditioning, their costumes, and 'how his beautiful body shouldn't be covered by bulky clothing'. Eve got me out of there and the next thing I heard was-

"And December has the big even when we'll be shining the most! The Christmas party Haruhi!" Tamaki said, over joyed. I let out a squeal, and all the hosts looked at me while I did my little happy dance of the day.

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!" I sang quietly, still dancing.

"Don't mind her" Grace said.

"Yeah, Christmas is just her favorite holiday." Jay put in.

"THE BEST FREAKING HOLIDAY EVER!" I screamed, and then I had a bar of soap in my mouth. I tried spitting it out, but a hand kept it firmly in there.

"No cursing, remember _Ria-chan_?" Hikaru asked playfully. He was the one who was holding the soap in my mouth. I punched him in the gut, and he dropped the soap. He started laughing and I only got angrier. Why do guys have to be total bastards? Alley handed me a glass of water and I spit the water out at him.

"That wasn't even cursing!" I cried in frustration.

"Do not say anything that resembles cursing" Kyoya said, not even looking up from his black notebook.I let out a sound filled with frustration.

It was time for hosting hours to begin.

* * *

I watched as Tamaki seduced a girl, calling himself a 'faithful servant who kneels in front of his goddess (girl of the hour)'. I went into the kitchen to grab Hikaru's coffee and Kaoru's green tea, and I put them on my silver platter. I walked out and over to their table, only to see them doing the homosexual thing again. Let me tell you this, I was about two more words away from a nose bleed when they noticed me.

"Hey Ria-chan! What do you-" Hikaru took one look at my red face, and he smiled. I'm not talking about the regular smile he gives to his guests, oh no! He gave me the smile he gets when he wants to mess with someone.

"-want to have at the Christmas party" Kaoru said, snaking his arms around my waist from the back. Hikaru threw his arms around my shoulders from my side and put his head close to the tray that I had trouble holding out in front of me. Their guests had nosebleeds and stars in their eyes just from watching this.

"For one thing, can you get off me? And another thing, can I have steak on the menu?" I asked.

They still didn't let go of me, and my arms were seriously starting to hurt from holding that tray.

"It smells really good Ria-chan" Hikaru said, laying his head on my shoulder, and I felt warm breath on my neck.

"But not as good as you, Ria-chan" Kaoru said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Let go of the poor girl so she can get back to work" Kyoya called, and he went back to talking with Haruhi and Eve.

I gave him a grateful smile and he just pushed his glasses up at me. Has Haruhi would say, stupid rich people.

"Ria-chan, could you grab us some cakes?" One of the twins' guests asked

"Yes, of course mistress" I said politely with a bright smile.

"You're so sweet Ria-chan! You're like a little tropical doll" The other guest told me.

I only smiled and bowed at her. '_Me? A doll? Stupid rich people.'_ I walked back into the kitchen, almost bumping into Eve.

"So how's it going for you?" I asked

"Kyoya is a shadow king, Jay has a Lolita fetish, and Haruhi is being a seductive little girl-man-boy. You know the usual." She said, and I nodded. That sounded about right. "How about you?"

"Oh, Tamaki is being a little Romeo, the twins are pervs, and the guests are stupid rich people. Nothing new"

I grabbed the cakes and walked out of the room, and the first thing I notice is a girl tipping Haruhi's chin and saying-

"You are cuter than I heard. I decided. I'll let you be my new favorite. I'm Kasugasaki Kanako from grade 11 heck B."

* * *

Everyone was in their regular clothes now, and we were all looking over the plans for the Christmas party. Except Tamaki, who was being Emo in a corner.

"Tono, stop eating peasant's ramin and help us make the final plans." Hikaru called.

"He didn't like it that Kasuga-hime took Haruhi" Kaoru stated.

"It's not like her illness just started." Kyoya said.

"Illness?" Grace asked

"So-called 'switching-guys-disease'" the twins said together.

"Usually regular guests stick to one host forever, but she likes to change her favorite every now and again" Kyoya clarified.

"It was Tama-chan's turn until a while ago" Hunny said.

"So what? Maybe she likes a little selection before she settles. It's not like every girl tries one host and sticks to him like glue" Alley said.

"I see, all because I took his guest" Haruhi stated.

"THAT'S NOT IT" Tamaki yelled, looking as if he had pointy teeth and horns.

"I cannot stand it anymore Haruhi! Wear proper girls' clothing!" He said pointing at Haruhi "How can you be so popular among girls when you yourself are a girl? I tell you, only the club members know you are a girl."

"She's not taking P.E. classes since it's an elective" Hikaru said

"And the students' I.D. numbers are co-ed, so nobody would know" Kaoru added, both of them saluting.

"Dad . . . dad wants" Tamaki started while rummaging through a random chest.

Somehow he pulled out a giant picture of Haruhi when she was in middle school with the us, and yelled "DAD WANTS TO SEE WHEN YOU LOOKED LIKE THIS!"

"Don't just enlarge my photos without my permission!" Haruhi yelled, seeming shocked.

I grabbed the photo from Tamaki, who pulled out a hanker chief and started bawling. I looked at the photo, then at Haruhi, and then back to the photo. Haruhi, photo, Haruhi, photo.

"Okay, how does _this_ turn into _that?"_ I asked. "And while I'm at it, how did you get stuck in debt with the host club? You never told us"

"My hair, I got bubblegum in my hair from my neighbor's kid on the first day of school. As I told you before, I lost my contact lenses. I don't really care about being treated as a guy. Actually, that's better because I can finish my quota of 1000 and pay of my debt of one million yen. I tripped over a vase like Alley did, and I'm trying to pay it off."

"Huh" was all I said. I mean, it sounds like the Haruhi I know.

"MOM, HARUHI IS USING BAD WORDS!" Tamaki yelled.

"Mom?" Eve asked

"Probably me" Kyoya said. I watched Kyoya eye my sister, and I smiled. He was perfect for her, and Eve could bring out anyone's inner child if she put her mind to it. I winked at Kyoya, and I made my eyes gesture to Eve, who was oblivious to it all. I tell you now, I saw the smallest hint of color in his cheeks, but it was gone in a snap.

"By the way, do you have any experience in social dance? It's a must for the party" Hikaru asked us.

"Um, you're talking to the siblings of a dance master. Of course we know how to waltz. Eve practically drilled that dance into our heads." Jay said.

Eve smiled. She took Jay's hand and started dancing the tango with him, then they switched to the cha-cha, then to the waltz, moving to their own rhythm. We started laughing until Haruhi said she couldn't dance. Eve almost cried when she found out that Kanako was going to be the one to teach Haruhi how to dance. Haruhi almost cried when she heard that if she could master the waltz in one week and show it off at the party, they would cut her quota in half. GRRREEEEEEEAAAAATTTT.

* * *

The next day after school, Haruhi had dance lessons with Kanako. I scoffed. If anyone should be teaching her how to dance, it should be Eve. She is a _master _after all. All the hosts and maids watched. Well, all except you know who. Tamaki was, yet again, being emo in a corner. This time, Eve was over there with him, being his emo buddy of the day.

"Shall we, Haruhi-kun?" Kanako asked as she reached out her hand.

"As if he would say no" I heard Eve grumble under her breath.

"Quick, quick, slow. You should put your legs together at the 'pause'. The gentleman always leads. Please look at your partner closely." Kanako instructed.

"Yes." Haruhi said, trying to look at Kanako and her feet at the same time.

Next thing I know, Haruhi tripped over Kanako's foot, and then she fell on top of her. Just dandy. Not only are they in an awkward position, but no one was making a move to help them. Eve and Tamaki were too busy being emo, Grace was painting her nails back, Mori and Hunny were twirling round and round, The twins were laughing like nuts, and Kyoya was scribbling in his book. Let's not forget that Alley and I were just to cool to help.

Haruhi apologized, and helped her over to a table so we could all have tea. We talked about Haruhi limiting hosting hours for dance lessons. I watched as Kanako glanced at the tea set.

"Dear me, you have a new tea set now. Isn't it Ginori?" She asked

"Indeed. You have a good eye. This is our first day using it." Kyoya said.

"I see. Beautiful color" she murmured.

"You must really like tableware" I said with a smile.

"Not really! I don't really like it! Oh my, what are you- OUCH!" she yelled.

'_Holy mother of god, you didn't have to flip out on me. It's not like I said you were ugly or something, although long hair would look so much better on your bone structure_' I thought.

"Here, let Haruhi and me help you to the nurse's office" Eve offered. Okay, when the heck did Eve stop being emo?

I watched as they left with Kanako, and I decided to ask Jay to freshen my memory up on the waltz. Instead, Hikaru grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. Kaoru asked Alley to dance, and they joined us. Grace asked if anyone would like to dance with her, and Hunny pushed Mori towards her. I gave Hunny a thumbs up, and he smiled at me. I have to give it to the little teenager; he could be smart if he wanted to.

As we swayed to the music, Hunny and Tamaki joined in but, as soon as they did, Hunny tripped over Tamaki's foot and fell on the side of a column. Mori was over there in a flash. Apparently, Hunny scratched his elbow and Mori had to rush him over to the nurse's office as well.

We all stopped dancing after that, seeing as the mood was ruined. So we pigged out on sweets and tea. The host club cakes are AMAZING. I ate at least four slices of cake and two slices of apple pie! The hosts, including Kyoya, only stared in awe at me.

"How is that even possible?" Tamaki asked.

"It's like she's the girl version of Hunny-senpai." The twins said.

"I can eat more on Christmas too" I said, delighted to have my stomach full of sweets.

Just then Eve burst in the room yelling "DID YOU GUS KNOW THAT SUZUSHIMA TORU IS KANAKO'S FIANCE?!"

* * *

**_HIKARU:_**

Her fiancé? The only person that would know that would be Kyoya. We all a stared at Eve like she had just grown wings, or as if she had gone crazy.

"Eve, are you serious." Grace asked.

Eve nodded her head vigorously. She was breathing heavily, and she was leaning on Kyoya for support as if he were some sort of post. Hunny and Mori walked in behind her, followed by Haruhi.

"Hunny-sempi said -_pant_- that they were -_pant- _engaged" she got out.

"Every one, discus Mr. Suzushima and Kasuga-hime's discord" Tamaki ordered in a boss-like tone "Starting with you Hitanchiin brothers."

"They're childhood friends. It seems their parents decided their engagement" Kaoru and I said together.

"Next! Kyoya, report about Mr. Suzushima!" Tamaki said.

Kyoya pulled out a picture of Suzushima and started telling us about him.

"Excellent grades, normal pedigree, normal appearance. So called 'C' class. His seriousness is his strong point, and he'll be studying in the UK next spring" Kyoya finished.

"Hey, you've got a picture?" Eve asked, grabbing it out of Kyoya's hand. All the girls gathered around her to look at the picture.

"Wow, he's cute. Man Kanako is lucky" I heard Maria say.

"True dat" I heard Alley agree with her twin.

"Dang, how did I not notice he was such a hottie before?" Eve asked dreamily while looking at the picture.

"Agreed Eve, agreed." Grace said.

"Maybe" Haruhi mumbled

Well, those comments did it in for us. How could Maria think he was cute? She never told me _I_ was cute. Cute or not, I decided it was time to divulge his 'weaknesses'.

I looked at the other hosts for the okay to do so, as if I actually needed permission. Pfft, screw that. Kyoya was holding his pen so tight, I thought he might break it, but a weird smile was on his face. Kaoru had balled his fists, and was staring intently at Alley. Mori looked plain ticked. They looked at me, and they knew what I was going to do, and they nodded their heads. All the girls, including Tamaki, were oblivious to this.

"His weakness is" Kyoya started.

"He's not very impressive" I said nonchalantly.

"Faint-hearted" Kaoru added. Mori nodded, all of our faces void of any expression whatsoever. They all looked up from the picture at the same time, a confused look on all of their faces.

"In short, he's plain" Kyoya said. "The reason for the princess's illness is 'marrying such a dumb guy in the future is the stupidest thing to do'"

"For now she just wants to play around. If you think that's the flow of things" Kaoru said.

"Can't help it with that plain guy" I sighed.

"So that's how it is." Maria said

"Dang it all, and here I thought he was free too" Alley pouted.

"Never mind then" Grace said

"Huh" was all Haruhi said

"Too bad, maybe next time girls" Eve said, handing the picture back to Kyoya

I grinned at my twin, and I we mentally high-fived each other. Kyoya's death grip had loosened. Mori had averted his attention back to Hunny, but his face looked more relaxed than it did before, maybe even relieved. Yeah, we won that match against the rest of the male student body, whose next?

* * *

**_MARIA:_**

Wow, that guy was so hot, but he probably wasn't up to being part of our family. Faint-hearted? PUH-LEASE.

I tied the string of the dress around Alley's neck, and she turned around to look at me. Her Purple two toned gown looked gorgeous on her. It had an empire-waist, and it flowed down just above the floor. The drape-strap wrapped around the back of her neck like a halter-top. She wore purple gladiator shoes and a purple pendant. She curled her hair and put on shimmery white eye shadow. My gown looked exactly like that, except mine was green.

Grace's gown had spaghetti straps, with the flare out ball gown bottom that you see in fairytales. It was a deep blue-ish purple that almost looked black, and her hair was straitened and pulled back with a classy black hair clip. She wore strappy, black heels that were hidden by the dress.

Eve had a strapless, grey lace gown with a peach under tone. The skirt flared out like Grace's gown, but it ended just above her knees. She picked out the dress specifically because it stopped there, and because it had pockets on the inside of the skirt. She wore her hair up in a side bun, with a few tendrils coming out curly, and a small hat clipped to the bun. She wore grey heals with the same lace design as her dress.

Lesson on picking dresses: it could be the ugliest dress in the world but if it has pockets, everything changes. Pockets make the world go round. Pockets are what separate us from monkeys.

"You guys ready to crash a Christmas party" Grace asked us.

"Heck yeah, let do this thing!" I said, excitedly.

Okay, so maybe we weren't supposed to go to the party. Kyoya said that we weren't needed to be maids because there would be a full staff. I asked if we could come as guests. He said no, invitation only. Apparently we weren't wanted. Ignoring that plan, we just swiped one invitation and forged four more, and then stuck it back into the pile.

We walked up to the school at 4:55, seeing as the party starts at 5:00 on the invitation. We walked into the ballroom, handing our invitations to the maids in charge at the door. We walked on through and we stopped to listen to Tamaki's speech.

"Give thanks to the fortune that we can attend today and to the sovereign beauty-ness. May the lord's blessing be with us. Open the door. Lambs Gather tonight, welcome to the Ouran Host Club Christmas party." He finished.

I saw a casino game and I gave a devilish smile to my twin, but we were stopped by Jay, who spotted us first. He looked us up and down, and he frowned.

"You guys know you're not supposed to be here." was all he said.

"Yeah we know, but we all just said screw it. Let's partay!" Eve said throwing her arms around our shoulders. As soon as Jay started to open his mouth, we all bolted in different directions, blending in with the rest of the crowd.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see a guy with beautiful eyes. Was every guy at this school hot?

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Of course" I replied

We walked to the dance floor, where I saw a lot of girls including my sisters, dancing the night away. We started to do a fast waltz when I saw Eve give me a panicked look. She nodded her head in the direction of worry. I looked and I saw all of the hosts glaring at our partner's backs.

Oh. Crap. We. Are. Dead.

Once the dance was over, we all escaped to the other side of the room, all the hosts getting trampled by girls who wanted to dance or know how to win points off the casino. The points added up for a prize of the night: the last dance of the night with one of the hosts.

I walked over to the Casino's, my gambling spirit ready to win. I knew the trick to these games, and I'll never tell anyone. Eve could count the cards, but I'm a genuine genius at the casino games. I started playing, and I won big on my first round. I won again, and again, and again. I didn't stop playing until someone taped me on the shoulder.

I turned and said-"Oh come _on!_"

"Bit of a master are we?" Hikaru asked me.

"Yeah, well I'm a lucky girl"

"May I have this next dance" he held out his hand

". . . . . ." I hesitated. Is he going to kick me out, and then go after my sisters?

"Well?"

"Why not" I said, grabbing his hand and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

"So, how did you get in? It is invitation only" he asked as we swayed in time to the music.

"Grace has slippery fingers, and I'm one heck of an artist"

"Translation, Grace Stole one, you forged four more, and then she put the first one back?"

"You got it"

**_HIKARU:_**

I danced Maria across the dance floor for a long time. I just marveled at how smart they were to grab one invitation, forge some, and then slip it back. I looked at her and then I remembered that I had someone to kill after we got done here. That bastard, I wanted Maria's first dance.

***flash back***

_ I felt Kaoru tap on my shoulder, and I looked to where he was pointing. I saw all the other hosts on the sidelines of the dance floor, it was a tradition for the hosts to sit out the first dance of the night. We walked up to them, but no one noticed us._

_ "What's up?" we asked simultaneously_

_ Mori only pointed to the dance floor, and I saw the problem. Maria, Eve, Grace, and Alley were out dancing with some random guys. The worst part was that it looked like they were having fun. Eve was the first one to notice us, and she signaled to the others. They looked scared but excited, like kids in a candy store._

_ "Eve" I heard Kyoya say angrily under his breath._

_ Mori was glaring at Grace's partner, and I wish I knew what he was thinking._

_ "I'm going to kill that bastard dancing with her" I muttered, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Mori nodded in agreement._

_ The dance ended, and I tried to get over there and talk to Maria, but it was like the universe was against me. Maria and her sisters hurried to the other side of the room, and all our guests swarmed us. I ended up dancing with a girl that had long brown hair and grey eyes. I couldn't get off the dance floor until two dances later, and by then, I had lost the girls' whereabouts. I stalked over to the casino area, and I hear cheering and yelling and clapping._

_ A crowd had gathered around a playing table, and apparently the person in the middle was a master at cards. I pushed my way in to find Maria with a whole lot of chips on her side of the table. I tapped her shoulder_

_She turned and said-"Oh come _on! "

_ "Bit of a master are we?" I asked her._

_ "Yeah, well I'm a lucky girl"_

_ "May I have this next dance" I held out my hand to her. _

_ ". . . . . ." She hesitated. If she hesitated any longer, I was going to kick her out then go after her sisters._

_ "Well?"_

_ "Why not" she said, grabbing my hand and I lead her to the dance floor._

_ "So, how did you get in? It is invitation only" I asked as we swayed in time to the music._

_ "Grace has slippery fingers, and I'm one heck of an artist" _

_ "Translation, Grace Stole one, you forged four more, and then she put the first one back?"_

_ "You got it"_

***end flash back***

I looked around to see that Kyoya had gotten a hold of Eve. I watched him whisper something, and she turned pale with fear, or was it excitement? Nope it had to be fear. She said something, and he put on the creepiest smile I had ever seen. Kaoru and I couldn't even match that bit of smileage.

I watched Mori lead an angry Grace onto the dance floor. I thought she almost might knock him out; she looked at him with so much hatred that it burned me from here. She cooled down when Mori said something.

I looked over to a small table, and saw Kaoru and Alley talking. It seemed pretty heated because I couldn't see any emotion on Alley's or Kaoru's faces.

"She's ticked" I heard Maria say.

"So is he." Then I remembered our plan for tonight when I saw Grace, Eve, and Alley walk towards the main door.

"So, who was that guy you were dancing with?"

"No one really"

"Maria, go to the host club room. Haruhi is going to need you there" I said. She gave me a look and she walked off. I smiled at what she said. No one really. Yeah, I feel better.

'_Now after I get Haruhi, I think I'll take care of that bastard.'_ I thought.

**_KAORU:_**

I found Alley over by the snack tables. She had grabbed some finger sandwiches, and some of the Fancy tuna we had ordered for Haruhi. I grabbed myself a plate and put some of Maria's steak on it, with some sushi and rice balls.

When Alley sat down, I sat in front of her. Can anyone guess what she said?

"Oh come _on_!"

"Nice to see you too"

She sighed. I looked her up and down, and I turned to look at the dance floor. Kyoya had gotten Eve, Mori was leading Grace to dance, and Hikaru was swaying with Maria.

"So, how did you get in?"

"Forgery"

"Ah, isn't that illegal?"

"And underage gambling isn't?"

"Touché. That guy you were dancing with, who was he?"

"Oh him? He's just some random dude who asked me to dance. Why?"

I relaxed and said "No reason. I didn't want to interrupt your time with your boyfriend is all"

"Yeah, well you're wrong"

"Am I?"

"Yup"

"Good" I saw her blush, and I laughed a little on the inside. She looked like Haruhi.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. You need to make your way to the host club room and help Haruhi."

She got up and left without another word. I smiled at her back. Yeah, I'm still going to kill that guy.

**_MORI: _**

Grace and I danced to the music. I could tell she was still angry. I was too, but I was a little better at hiding my emotions than most people.

I found Grace talking to some other girls. They were picking on her, telling her to go put her maid costume back on, and get back to serving her 'betters'. The first pushed her shoulders, and the other two just laughed. Grace raised her fist, and was about to swing when I grabbed her shoulder. The look on her face was pure hatred.

"May I wave this dance" I had asked, causing the other girls to gasp.

"Whatever" She mumbled angrily.

I lead her out to the dance floor where I knew Hikaru and Kyoya would already be. Tamaki was preparing for his big plan of the night. As we swayed, she fumed like a bull that had just seen the color red.

"They're not worth it" was all I said.

She visibly relaxed, and I could tell that I had said the right thing. I was still angry, but who cares. A least the nights not ruined for the rest of us.

"Go to the host club room." I told her.

"Thanks" she said, and she walked away. I gave small smile. Now all I had to do was grab Mitsukuni and Haruhi, and then find that idiot she danced with.

**_KYOYA: _**

Eve was over in the gardens. I walked over to her and I stopped. She held a white rose from one of the bushes in her hands. I had read somewhere in my research that white roses were her favorite flowers. I stood there and watched her admire them. She is a funny girl. I wonder why I had gotten so worked up over that one guy she had been dancing with.

"Fancy seeing you here" I said

"Crap" she said under her breath, her back still turned to me.

"I heard that"

"Whatever"

"May I have this next dance?" I gave a small bow, and she turned.

"Sure, whatever keeps my butt out of trouble" she said taking my hand.

I lead her inside and onto the dance floor. Hikaru was already there with Maria, and Mori was dragging a fuming Grace. I put my hand on her waist, and we started up again with the waltz. Eve was a master at the waltz, and plenty of other dances, so I figured she was skilled enough to dance and talk at the same time.

"You're not going to kick us out are you?" she asked me

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "That's debatable. What's also debatable is if your quota is going to be doubled or tripled in the next few hours"

She paled "okay, how can I stop that from happening?"

I smiled "Refrain from dancing with anyone else for the night"

"Bastard"

"You need to go to the Club room. Haruhi needs to see you"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said and walked off.

I turned and spotted Haruhi. I gave Mori, Kaoru, and Hikaru the signal. Now all I had to do was find that blonde boy Eve was dancing with. This should get interesting.

**_MARIA:_**

"Haruhi put on the stupid dress and get out here!" I heard Eve yell. She had already primped Haruhi's wig and was getting impatient about the entire thing being blown.

Haruhi walked out from behind the curtain where Eve and I tackled her, me with make in my hands, and Eve with the wig in hers. After we were finished, Haruhi looked amazing. Grace took Haruhi's picture and Alley schooled her on how to walk in heals.

We presented her to the hosts waiting outside the dressing room. Kyoya nodded at our work, the twins and Hunny applauded, Jay smiled, and Mori was Mori.

"Ready? The limit is 20 minutes until the climax of the party. We already sent Mr. Suzushima to the 11-C classroom." Kyoya said.

"Please find his true feelings, Okay?" Hunny asked

"How troublesome. Tono started planning this yesterday. The preparation was so tiresome." Kaoru stated.

"Wow Haruhi, you look good" Jay said, giving her a thumbs up.

Just then, Tamaki burst through the doors before the other hosts could pound my idiot brother's face in.

"You shouldn't come to this room all together. You need to tend to the guests . . ." he said, but he stopped when he saw Haruhi.

"Our best try. How is it Tono!?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah . . . Yeah." was all he said.

"All right" the twins said, pushing Haruhi out the door as Tamaki turned a bright shade of red.

I whistled. "Wow, you got it bad" I told him. He didn't answer me. He ran out of the room saying something about getting Kanako.

We followed the other hosts back to the ball room, and we were told to stand at the side until we were told not to move.

"This is boring" Alley stated

"Agreed" we all said together.

That's when we heard the count down.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1"

Just then, a huge fake tree right next to our window lit up with so many lights, it wasn't even funny. When I look out there, I saw Kanako and Suzushima laughing and smiling.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! May there be blessings over the clumsy couple" I heard someone with a microphone say. Probably Tamaki.

* * *

'This is the last waltz' I thought. We girls spent it sitting out with an injured Haruhi. Alley taught her how to walk in heals, not how to run in them, but still, Haruhi looked Happy.

"Now we'll have the last event" the Twins said. "This will be given to the Miyako-hime, the top point getter. A blessing from the king . . . modified . . ." they paused.

"HARUHI FUJIOKA!"

Tamaki turned to them, demanding an explanation.

"It's all because Kyoya-sempai said if we had an accident at the end, the party would be more fun." they shrugged.

Kyoya whispered in Haruhi's ear something about her debt. That made Haruhi get up and limp over to the prize winner.

"Hold that kiss!" Tamaki yelled and he pushed Haruhi, who, in the end, kissed the poor girl on the lips by accident. Let's think about this here...

Alley's and my eyes widened in shock, Grace gasped, and Eve was trying to hold down laughter. I glared at Eve, but it only made her want to laugh harder.

"Smooth Tamaki! Real smooth!" she yelled through her laughter as all the girls congratulated the prize winner.

"I just wanted to protect your first kiss . . ." Tamaki started to explain

"Yes, thanks to you now I had my first kiss. But I didn't know you were that greedy a person. Or maybe it's a new type of bullying, isn't it" Haruhi asked, and she dead panned.

"Haruhi" Tamaki whined. He sat over by us and started being emo again.

"Do you want some cake? Haru-chan's having some." Hunny asked.

"Of course we want some cake" I yelled, fist pumping the air.

Best Christmas ever!


	4. Maids and Pedo Bears

**_GRACE:_**

"DANG IT TAMAKI" Eve yelled.

"Yes my princess?" he asked, gliding over with a retarded smile on his face. I could tell Eve was ready to smack him.

"What were you thinking!?" She yelled again.

"I don't see what you mean" Tamaki called through the curtains of the dressing room.

"I am NOT walking out there dressed like this!" Alley yelled.

By now, you're probably wondering why we're still in the dressing room. Well, someone just had to mention to Tamaki that kittens looks cute. Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru, you have officially gotten on my list of people I would kill given the right opportunity.

"Are all of you dressed?" The twins called out.

"Well yeah, but we're not coming out and- _HOLY MOTHER!" _Eve Yelled as two hands grabbed her through the curtains and pulled her through.

"NOOOOO, EVE!" Maria called, dropping to her knees.

"GO ON WITHOUT ME!" Eve called back dramatically

"If all of you don't come out of there right now, I might be forced to raise your quota" Kyoya said, seriously.

"Way to ruin the fun" Maria muttered.

I walked out, and I saw Eve with her head down looking at the floor. Our uniforms all had tails sewed on and ears to match, not to mention a choker with a big bell on it.

Jay was laughing at us as usual, until someone came through the door that is. It was a tall boy with black hair that fell in his eyes, pale skin, and Hazel eyes with golden flecks. He took one look at me and smiled. I was about to show this pervert out! How dare he look at a girl forced to wear a cat costume by two hyper redheads and smile. Just no. It is not right.

"Hey, I heard you guys had a new maid system" He said in a deep voice. Was he blushing?

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Tamaki asked, clueless as ever.

"I lost a bet and I have to come down here and request someone" He sighed "I was hoping I could request a maid" He looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Well of course you can! Come and I'll seat you. Your maid will be with you a while after that." Eve said, taking his arm.

"She's going to get in so much trouble" Alley whined.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you for a hot guy like that?" Maria said.

"True, true"

I looked over at Kyoya, who was discussing something over with an excited Tamaki, to see if this was going to be over looked. Kyoya and Tamaki came back over with the rest of the group, and I really couldn't believe what they announced. Yet, what i could believe was where Kyoya was looking. He was trying to see what Eve was doing. I had to give it to the shadow king; he's pretty possesive.

"We have changed the theme for today!" Tamaki announced, opening his arms dramatically.

"Crap" I muttered, and then there's the soap. _Thanks,_ Hikaru.

"The new theme is Kitten Café! We hosts finally get a break from the daily routine of hosting, and you adorable kittens can finally be introduced to society" I swear there were legit golden sparkles in Tamaki's eyes. I spit the soap bar out of my mouth and I almost slapped Hikaru, if it wasn't for Kaoru being the closest Hitachiin to me.

"The twins will go spread the word, and we'll come in and check one you girls a few times, just to make sure Alley hasn't killed anyone" Jay added, eventually catching on to the situation.

"What now?"

"HOLY MOTHER EVE!" I screamed. When did she get over here?

"Calm yourself Grace. Jeez, you've been requested, now either go serve that boy some cakes or molest him. I really don't care, but do something other than yell at me."

"I'm not going to _molest_ him" I muttered.

I put on a bright smile and walked over to the boy waiting for me. He looked me up and down again and smiled. I gave him my smile that said 'dumb blonde alert' and walked over to him.

"Welcome Master. What can I get you?"

"Uh . . . Master?" he asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, that's you."

"Uh, can I get a Soda and cake?"

"Of course. Excuse me" I walked away, knowing that I was being assessed when alley walked through the doors to give me some information.

"Tamaki says you're too boring" she lifted herself onto the counter of the kitchenette

"And that's my problem?" I asked putting the cake and soda on a silver platter

"Liven it up! Be a cat lady or whatever and say meow. Jays throwing on some random music from his ipod" She informed me.

I just stood there gaping at her. The last time anyone of us heard something off of his ipod, Eve was scarred for life. She shivers whenever she even looks at that grey menace. Apparently Alley knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry, Kyoya went through his playlist and removed the ones sure to infect the innocent"

"Oh, well that's good" I walked out to find a few more guys sitting with perverted hottie.

"Your refreshments Master" I said

"Thanks Gracie-chan" he said.

"We'll have the same thing" he blushed, looking at me "If you don't mind that is"

"Of course, I would be happy to" I said, genuinely happy that I, Grace the goth queen, made a guy blush. So this is how it feels for Alley and Maria to do the same thing. No wonder.

I skipped all the way to the kitchenette and grabbed the food.

"Someone's happy" Eve said nonchalantly

"I made a bro blush. How's that for a good day?!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, now that's just scary" and she walked off.

* * *

**_EVE:_**

I walked up to the next customer, and it was a small, shy little girl. She looked cute with her hair in braids. Almost like a little school girl.

"Welcome Mistress. Can I help you" I asked politely, the bell on my neck jingling playfully.

"Y-Yes, is Tamaki here? I have an appointment today" she asked quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. Today is the Neko Café. It's just us maids. Do you want a seat?"

"If you don't mind, that would be really great" she said with a smile. I think I'm warming up to someone in all this gaydom, gayness, gay glory, whatever you want to call this.

I walked her over to my section, Tamaki's and Kyoya's areas combined, and sat her down. She looked really shy, and she blushed almost every time a guy even glanced at her. She was too cute!

"What can I get you Mistress?" I asked, giving her a playful meow, just to keep on character.

"Ha, you're funny! Would you sit with me? I don't really talk to many people." She looked down.

"SURE! I would love to sit and talk." I said gratefully.

"So how did you become a maid here?" she asked.

"Oh, my sister broke a vase, and now we're all trying to pay off the debt together for a faster turnout"

"Oh, well you're doing a good job"

We sat and talked for a few more minutes until she told me she had to leave. I walked her to the door and watched her leave when I started tending to the guests again. Maria and Alley had resorted to the twin synchronized talking thing to gain customers, Grace was being a casanova, and I was being the female Kyoya for a day. I didn't have the whole 'I-have glasses-and-a-brain-so-bow-before-my-annoying-shad ow-kingness' going on, but I was handling the whole financing side of the day. I wrote down all of our guests names and how much they paid (for Kyoya), their interests (for Tamaki), their faults and most likely fears (for the little he-devils), and their friendliness and cuteness level (for Hunny). This thing would probably be a waste of time but it kept me from blowing my brains out with a shotgun because I was bored as all get out.

It was almost time to start packing up the guests when one boy walked in. He asked me to seat him, but I knew something was up. Now I'm pretty sure I don't I have the freaking sixth sense or whatever, but that guy was totally violating me with his eyes. I could feel it even when my back was turned. Let's just call him Mr. Sleazy for now.

Almost all of the guests were gone and the twins, she-devils not he-devils, were in the kitchen cleaning up when I heard the crash of china. I snapped my head around to see a helpless Grace, stripped of her pocket knife and held captive around the waist by some random dude, and no one was there except me. I was not happy.

"Ahem-" I said, trying to keep in character and give him puppy dog eyes at the same time, "Master, would you please let go of my Gracie-chan and leave so we can clean."

"No, try again" he said with a seductive tone with an edge in his voice. I got pissed.

"Okay. Hey butthole, let go of my sister before I slap your face" I said, as close to in his face as I could with Grace between us. I suddenly felt arms around my waist, and I tried to break free but this idiot was way too strong for me.

'_Holy mother, i am screwed_' I thought.

"I didn't know a maid could speak like that" he said.

"Yeah, well I didn't know some guys had seriously wrong Lolita fetishes, but I guess we were both wrong huh dumbbutt?" I said with a growl. My captor turned me around, and I was face to face with Mr. Sleazy.

"I don't have a Lolita fetish, but maybe I should get one" his hand traveled close to my butt, and I froze. This guy was serious.

"Let me go, or I'll have to go call your rich daddy on you and tell him his son is a pervert." I said struggling to get out of his grasp, but he only held me tighter. He tilted my chin up so I could see his eyes. '_This guy needs a tic-tac_' I thought.

"Just let me go" I said angrily. I could hear Grace saying something similar to her captor.

"Now, is that how you talk to your master, Eva-chan?" he said, getting closer to my face and becoming more menacing at the same time.

"HELP!" I screamed before his nasty lips slammed down on mine, his tongue trying to find access to my mouth. I tried to struggle out of his grasp for about five seconds when I heard a blessed _whack!_

"Crap!" he yelled. I saw my opening. I kneed him in, how should I say this, his family jewels and scampered away, leaving him writhing in pain on the ground. I was breathing really hard, and I could barely see who it was that saved me. I was in shock. Total paralyzation. Kyoya stood over Mr. sleazy with a menacing aura. Yes, the shadow king saved my butt from that guy.

Grace was next to me, and she looked disheveled, her headband had been ripped off, her corset strings were loose, and her apron was missing. I looked over to the other pedo bear, but guess who was beating him cup. The poor guy looked like he had had enough when Grace decided to walk over and grab Mori's shoulder.

Now just as a visual, Grace and I were on the total opposite of the room from where Mori was beating the guy into oblivion. Imagine Grace walking over there, SLOW AS MOLASSES, taking about ten minutes just to get herself over there. She grabbed his shoulder, and that's when hades decided to freeze over.

Mori had emotion on his face, and not just any emotion, absolute fire-trucking hatred. He calmed down when Grace told him to let the guy go, going back to emotionless Mori. They started talking about what went down. That when I decided to go over and thank Kyoya.

"Hey, butthole" I said, looking down at Mr. Sleazy, "Don't _ever_ kiss me without my permission, you got that?" I kicked him in the ribs and he groaned in pain.

"Hey, thanks for saving me." I said, looking up at Kyoya.

"No one touches our maids in a disrespectful manner, or they're delt punishment." He said. I had never heard him be so serious, it was scaring me.

"No, I mean, thanks for coming and dealing with it personally" I said, giving him a quick hug, and running over to check on the twins and see if they were molested.

**_NOBODY IN PARTICULAR:_**

Eve ran off to find Maria and Alley. She found them waiting outside the Host room with the rest of the gang. Tamaki trapped her in a bear hug, going on a rant about not being a good enough father and anticipating this.

"Wait, I thought you guys took the day off, why are you here?" Eve asked.

"We wanted to be the last customers of the day" Hikaru said

"But then we found out about the guys in there, we hurried over" Kaoru added.

"We told them" Maria and Alley said in unison.

"Eva-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, but why weren't all of you guys in there if you were so worried about us?" Eve asked them.

"Kyoya said he and Mori would handle it, and told us to stay outside" Tamaki said.

"I was so worried about the both of you" Jay said, wrapping his arms protectively around Eve from the back.

Mori and Grace walked out, thankfully with Grace's corset strings tied up again with her apron. They all took one look at her face and decide to say nothing. Grace was angry.

"The two pedos are tied up and being interrogated by the shadow king" Grace muttered to everyone.

* * *

On the other side of the door, a very scary Kyoya loomed over two sleazy guys tied to gay colored couches with a vengeance. One of them looked like a car had run him over and the other looked like he wasn't going to be mentally right in the head for a few months.

"Are you angry? Too bad, because your girlfriend was a pretty good kisser" said the mental one, earning a good _thwack_ from Kyoya's clipboard.

"I hope you both have passports. No one touches our maids with your intentions without punishment, especially the brunette." He smiled evilly. They were too scared to notice the very slight pink tint in his cheeks.


	5. Augh Renge

**_JAY:_**

None of the girls know this, but I have to go to the club room for training every day after school. We can't all be naturals like Haruhi. When I walked in there, I immediately face palmed. The first thing I see when I walk in there is Mori dressed in an original kimono or whatever you call those. I was never really good at history, Eve got all the brains.

Mitsukuni came running up to me holding a branch with sakura blossoms on it. He was almost as cute as my sisters, almost. The twins grabbed both my arms and dragged me to the dressing room with my kimono in hand. I was smart enough to push them out of the room before I started to change, the pervs. I'm starting to sound like Grace, aren't I?

Today's lesson was all about how to win a girls heart.

"You must be graceful and poise, but handsome and dashing at the same time" Tamaki started posing in different ways.

"So all I have to do is act like a total priss like you?" That comment sent him to his corner.

"Yes, but we do require you to act on your type. You should be using Eve or Grace to your advantage." Kyoya said, forever the shadow king.

"You too, Kyoya? I thought you of all people would be against wearing a dress." I said nonchalantly.

"It's not a dress idiot, it's a robe." The twins called in unison.

"Okay, I thought you of all people would be against wearing a robe" I said again. Kyoya only narrowed his eyes. I will get him to blow up at me at least once, he will break his cool.

"Don't worry, I don't really get it either" Haruhi said, coming up to sit next to me. I was surprised she hadn't changed into her kimono yet.

"Ho crap, what's with the kimonos?" I heard Alley ask, and I turned in my chair thanking god that my training was over for the day.

"Please tell me we're not geishas today" Maria prayed. I turned back.

"You know Tamaki, he probably wants to see us in makeup and all that jazz" Grace said, walking in behind them.

"Wow Jay, someone looks extra flamboyant today"

"HOLY CRAP EVE!" I yelled. Eve was leaning on the back of my chair with a grin. How did she do that!?

"I'm always one step ahead of you Jay. One step ahead." She said mysteriously, walking away backwards. Was she taking classes on how to creep people out from Kyoya?

The girls went to put on their uniforms for today in the dressing room with Haruhi. I saw the twins trying to sneak a peek at my sisters. I got up and grabbed them by their gay kimonos and set them over by their area.

"Don't do that" I said with a death glare.

"And that is how you're supposed to act around our fair maidens" Tamaki said from behind me.

"One, no one's threatening them while I'm hosting, do there's no reason why I should. Second, Tamaki you suck at trying to pull an Eve." I said without looking behind me. I could hear him coming the entire time he was sneaking up on me.

"Good one" the twins high-fived me.

"DANG IT TAMAKI!" I heard Eve yell.

"Yes Eva-chan" He called.

"What is up with these kimonos?!" she asked.

"We thought they would look nice" Kaoru called. Don't ask me how I knew which one was which, 'cause I have absolutely no freaking idea and frankly, I didn't care. I was only happy that I could always win the 'Which One is Hikaru' game.

Eve walked out and I flushed. Her kimono was normal at the top, you know the big sleeves and thingy that goes around your waist. The problem was that it stopped mid-thigh. The heck were those idiot twins thinking putting my sisters in such short Kimonos?!

"You idiots" I hit them both over the heads. "What the heck were you two thinking!?" I asked

"It's fine Jay." Alley said

"We think they're cute." Maria added. Of course they would, their kimonos were the regular kind.

"Why are ours different" Grace asked menacingly, walking up behind them. Hers was a black and red version of Eve's navy and black one.

"Because you two were the ones that were least requested" Hikaru said.

"Showing some skin is proven popular by Kyoya's research. I thought all girls liked showing a little leg." Kaoru said, both of them earning an upside-the-head slap from Mori. I looked at Kyoya who was writing in his little black book, and occasionally looking up at Eve. He definitely had a thing for her. I should set him straight soon.

"Let's get started, we need to great the ladies" Tamaki spread his arms dramatically. Is it healthy to want to stab someone every time they open their mouths?

* * *

**_EVE:_**

I watched as everyone greeted their customers. Tamaki was probably the best Romeo I've ever met, but that made just made it easier to have their downfall. I was getting my revenge because of this stupid kimono. It was navy blue with black sakura flowers and black layers. Mine was the twin to Grace's kimono. Hers was exactly like mine except it was black with red flowers and layers. Our hair was pinned up in side buns with the flowers that matched our Kimonos.

Maria and Alley had traditional kimonos, lucky she-devils. Alley's was Pink with lavender sakura flowers and layers, to where Maria's was green with light blue flowers and layers. Haruhi had it easy, no flowers on hers accept on her cover. No, the actual thing had leaves on it, but she did tie a bow in her hair to make us feel better.

"Why are you so beautiful Tamaki-sama" his current customer asked.

"All the better to remain in the eyes, my love" he replied

"Translation, Tamaki uses gay boy products to look good" I said with a 'knowing' smile. Tamaki glared at me. The girl gave me a questioning look.

"Why is your voice so clear and true?" the other customer asked.

"The better to impart my feeling unto you, my love. The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your young smile, my love. " he replied again, his eyes wet. I put my mouth next to both of their ears just so they could hear me. He was making this way to easy

"Translation, he wants to get in your pants" I whispered. They both stood up immediately and left without another word. I gave Tamaki my best smile and skipped over to Jay's area. He was floundering with some girls asking questions. I decided it was time he got off his butt and played off his 'type'.

"Big brother," I came up behind him, and threw my arms around his neck, "How do you have such soft hair?" I said, hugging him close.

"Oh Eva-chan, you're too cute. Your hair is just as soft when you let me brush it" he said, playing along. He pulled me into his lap and squeezed my shoulders. I heard sqeel's coming from his customers.

"Ladies, this is one of my sisters Eva-chan." He introduced me.

"Jay, you know how shy I am" I hid mu face in his chest to hide my smile. I was about to burst into laughter.

I heard even more sqee's, and he let me up. I skipped past the twins and their twincest act, but Koaru was in tears.

"They're doing something stupid again" I heard Haruhi mutter ahead of me.

"What was your first clue" I asked as I skipped past her and stopped at Kyoya. He was telling Haruhi about her stable customer rate.

"What about Jay's" I asked

"Pull that stunt more often, and maybe it'll rise" He told me without looking up from hi note book. "That reminds me, what all did you whisper to Tamaki's customers?" he asked.

"Oh I might have mentioned a few things"

"Like . . ."

"Well the word pants was definitely in my sentence"

He gave me a light _thwack_ with his clipboard, but it still hurt. The twins were laughing behind me.

"Good one Eva-chan" Hikaru said in between fits of laughter

"You really know how to get under his skin" Kaoru said gasping for air, only to laugh even more.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan. I lost one of my straw sandals." Hunny said, tears in his eyes.

"Where did you drop it" Haruhi asked him. Immediately they were mobbed by fangirls.

That's when Mori decided to show up with Hunny's sandal. I internally face palmed, but on the outside I sweat dropped. Why was every host crying so many tears? I walked off, but I bumped into Hikaru.

"Oh, Eva-chan. Sorry" He muttered.

I picked up what he had dropped and deadpanned. They were teardrops. WHAT THE HECK ARE THOS INSENCERE IDIOTS THINKING? I felt Haruhi grab my shoulder

"What's wrong Eve?"

I silently handed her the teardrops, and she deadpanned with me, both of us attracting the attention of Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and put his hands over her mouth. Kaoru was about to do the same to me but I gave him my best death glare and he froze in his tracks.

"Tell you the truth; this is common knowledge among hosts" Hikaru said.

"Here you go, some high-class Japanese tea-cake that commoners would never be able to buy." Kaoru said.

Hikaru let go when Kaoru handed it to her.

"You'll give this to me" she asked

"Oh how cute" the twins said.

"Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese tea cakes?" one girl asked.

"No, I'm not into sweets that much. But I was thinking about putting this before my late mother's grave as an offering" she said. I face palmed. She just had to say something that perfect, augh. How does she do that? Tamaki walked up to her.

"Then it's all yours" he said, placing one in her hand. Haruhi looked indifferent. This was too easy. Tamaki was putting on the smolder.

"Tamaki!" I exclaimed, putting my hand to my mouth, "I didn't know you bat for that team!"

I heard gasps. Tamaki turned a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame. Haruhi glared at me. That's when all the gasps turned to sqee's. The twins started laughing again, and Kyoya hit me with the clipboard again.

"Hey, it worked didn't it!" I yelled over the chorus of girly shouts. He leaned down close to my ear to whisper something.

"Yes, but now Tamaki is going to have me fix this and explain to you he's not gay. But you already knew that" he whispered, annoyed with me.

"Better plaster your smile back on, _Kyo-kun_, your customers are coming" I teased and skipped away. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

_**JAY**_

While Eve was still calling Tamaki gay, I walked over to chat with them. I didn't have any customers at the time, so I thought Kyoya wouldn't clipboard me. When I did, I notice someone at the door. It was a girl. It was the SAME girl that bumped into me the day that we had the tour.

"Hello there" I called out to her.

"Aren't you a new face" Hikaru said, all of them finally noticing the girl.

"What's wrong? Just come in" Kaoru said, bored already.

"COME-" Mitsukuni was about to say but Tamaki cut him off.

"Be softer to the new guest" He scolded. He walked over and bowed to her. I knew the girl was scared of him, but this was nuts.

"Here, don't be scared princess" he reached out a hand to her. "Welcome to the Ouran Host-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FAKER" she yelled. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as she went on a rant. "I cannot believe you are recognized as a prince in this club! A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily. It makes girls' hearts tremble when you smile in sorrow! But why do you look so stupid?! As if you were a light-headed Narcissist. Useless! To Ordinary!" I could see an arrow fly through Tamaki with every sentence.

"YOU'RE THE WORST" she yelled through tears.

I watched Tamaki fall. It was a new technique, slow motion all by himself.

"Could it be? You are" Kyoya started.

"Kyoya-sama!" she cried. She ran towards him and hugged him "my one and only prince!"

"What did she just say?" Eve asked me.

* * *

We were all back in our regular clothes after we shooed away the rest of the customers. This girl here needs to give us an explanation.

"I'm Renge, and I'll be in grade 10 class A from tomorrow" she introduced herself with a smile.

Tamaki was in his emo corner, but it wasn't mushrooms through the tiles this time.

"See, he's angry" Kaoru said

"All because mom was hiding someone from dad" Hikaru added.

"Told you he batted for the other team" Eve stated.

"Whatever, but will you please keep that couple status from now on?" Kyoya asked.

"It was really love at first sight" Renge started.

"Do you want me to beat her up?" Eve whispered to Kyoya, making him chuckle a little.

"Being affectionate to the backyard plants, which no one paid attention to, kindly stretching his hand out to an injured kitty" she went on dreamily

"I can't imagine that at all" both pairs of twins said.

"It must be the wrong person" Eve said. I could tell she wasn't thinking, but Eve was right. That sounded nothing like the ruthless and stone cold shadow king.

"Wait, Eve you should be more polite to Kyoya-sempai" the he-devils told her, but it was too late.

"MY EYES ARE JUSTICE" she yelled at all of us. "Kind to everyone and never asks for anything in return! Loves the solitude but actually hates the loneliness! The Throbbing Love simulation game! You who looks like Ichijo Miyabi-kun from 'Uki 3 Doki Memorial'" She pointed at Kyoya.

What the heck. Just what. The. Heck. We all sweat dropped; this was all our first time meeting an actual otaku. The girl is pretty, but the girl is annoying as ever. It's kind of attractive if you know what I mean.

"Okay, now I am really going to beat this chick up" Eve said nonchalantly.

"No, you are not" Kyoya interrupted her

Eve gave him her annoyed death glare. You see, Eve has so many different types of death glares that I have taken the liberty to categorize them. Kyoya apparently had the same technique as Eve. They had a stare down while Renge kept on ranting. Eve stood nose to nose with him. She was so close to his face that I was surprised she didn't fog up his glasses.

"This is getting serious" Kaoru said, putting his arm on my shoulder.

"Your sister is going down" Hikaru mirrored his brother's actions.

"Do you think they're even blinking?" they both asked me.

"Knowing Eve, no they're not. But, Kyoya's is going down" I answered.

"You're on" the replied.

"YOU! What are you doing to my poor Kyoya!?" Renge yelled, furious.

"What does it look like I'm doing? We're having a stare down you idiot. He won't let me beat you up!" She never took her glare away from Kyoya.

"It's not going to happen Eve, you know I will win this petty competition" Kyoya replied, not taking his glare away from my sister.

"My money's on Eve" The she- devils called.

"Kyo-chans gunna win!" Mitsukuni called.

"Yeah" Mori agreed

"You're wrong. He's already begun twitching. Eve could go on for a few more hours if she wants to" Grace told them, not surprised at the fact that they were even having this competition.

"You're not going to beat me Kyoya, why not give up now and take what's left of your dignity?" Eve asked him, her stare unwavering and eyes unblinking.

"Because I know I will win, and your argument is invalid" he replied, still not moving his eyes.

"What if I told you I had pepper spray?" she warned

"Then you would have cheated, and I win by forfeit" he replied, his tone becoming angry.

"It was my dream to become a draw girl for the store" Renge said in the background. I was watching Eve and Kyoya to where I didn't know where their conversation had gone.

"I'll be an administrative assistant for the host club" she yelled.

"What?" Kyoya finally broke his glare.

"YES! SCREW YOU KYOYA OOTORI!" Eve yelled, finally proving her point that she could win.

Kyoya sighed angrily. She must really get on his nerves.

"So I can beat her up?" Eve asked with a smile.

"No" Kyoya said.

"WHY NOT!?" Eve yelled, frustrated.

"Because she is an administrative assistant for the host club" he answered, finding something that he could hold over her head now that he had lost the stare down.

"_augh_" she threw up her hands in defeat and shuffled over to me.

* * *

Haruhi and the she-devils were told to keep an eye on Renge. We were all standing outside of the door while Tamaki ranted on how it was good that Haruhi was hanging with more girls. It might make her act a little more like a girl. Tamaki was in mid rant when Renge decided to pop up.

"You're too noisy fake king" she said darkly.

"I made these for you" she walked up to Kyoya. "Hope fully you can sell them at the store" she smiled at him.

While they kept talking, the rest of the host club tried the cookies. They tasted like crap. Eve gagged, and shes a sweets enthusiast. Grace grimaced and threw away the cookie and the twins spit out their first bite. I thought better of getting a cookie myself. '_They are for Kyoya after all_' I thought.

The rest of the host club didn't like them either.

"Ours came out pretty good" Maria said sweetly. She put one in her mouth, half hanging out. Hikaru was over there in a split second, dipping her head back and cracking the other half with his mouth so close to hers.

"Getting rid of a bad taste" I heard him murmur.

"It tastes really good. Can you make us some cake next time?" he asked.

"Hey Alley-chan" Kaoru said "You have some chocolate on your cheek"

He bent forward and kissed the spot where the chocolate was. When he pulled back, it was gone. Let me give you a lesson. Hardened chocolate his very hard to get off skin without chocolate dust left over. The only way to get it off all the way is to get it wet. Now being me and making this connection, I came to the conclusion that Kaoru just French kissed my sister's cheek. I was pissed.

"You could have just told us" My little twins said together, annoyed.

"Wait, you're supposed to reject them, not let the GO! What's wrong with you!?" I yelled.

"Please stop sexually harassing us Jay" they told me.

"You're all not good enough" Renge started. Oh no, not another rant.

"Every one's characteristics are bad, Except for Kyoya-sama. You lack any negative aspects and girls find that very dull. Girls are weak for beautiful men involved in trauma! Girls will be bored with your so called dummy actions soon enough. Do you want to make Kyoya-Sama's store go bankrupt?!" She Pointed. "We will be renouncing your characters starting today! Having cuteness inside and outside is equivalent to toddlers, thus Hunny-sempai, change to 'having a cute face but actually being a beast'! Morinozuka, take care of Haninozuka by staying with him all the time. Twins, suffer from the fact that no one can tell you apart, and be in a basketball club! Haruhi-kun, you'll be a poor honor student but you get bullied. Jay-kun, you and your sisters will be an isolated group because you all think people hate the fact that you're adopted! And you Tamaki-san, you will be a completely model student on the outside, but suffer from the lonely prince complex!" She finished.

"Mother of..." The she devil's said.

"Whatever gets my butt outta debt. I just want to be the Emo orphan" Eve said.

"Yeah" Grace agreed.

"Whatever" I said. I looked over at Kyoya. He had his hand on his chin; you know that natural thinking pose most people strike. Oh no, he was smiling too. That meant he thought this was going to be interesting.

* * *

We ended up making a movie. The he-devils' scene was first. I had to admit it was really put together well. Then it transferred into Tamaki's scene, and again, it was very well put together. Then, it was our turn. Somehow, Grace, Maria, and Alley got out of doing the movie.

"Why does it always have to be like this?" Eve said darkly.

"You know why. They abandoned _US_ Eve, It's not our fault. We'll be okay" I said angrily.

"Ha, you don't sound too sure." She gave a dark laugh "Even if we have a new family, I'm still the only one that will remember our old one."

"I know Eve, but we can't rely on anyone here. They don't know us; they don't know what we've been through. It's just you and me" I hugged her through the rain, and then it switched to Mori, Mitsukuni, and Haruhi's scene.

Sadly, Haruhi was too good of an actress and Mitsukuni couldn't hold the act. Renge got really angry, and she stopped the entire production crew. Tamaki came over to Haruhi and asked her about his actions when Renge asked me to help her out with something.

"Yeah Renge" I asked, rounding the corner.

"I want these people to be in the film too." She said, gesturing to a few guys who looked pretty mean.

"What's wrong, _orphan_!?" one said.

"Where's your sister, huh? We wanted to, uh, talk to her" the other smiled menacingly.

"Renge" I sighed "if you only see people by the way they look or based on rumors, you never know what they might be on the inside. You'll miss a lot"

"I don't get what you mean, but lets get you over here and ready!" she grabbed one of their arms.

"Hey, don't get big headed just because you're from class A!" he said, pushing her strait toward a bunch of stage equipment.

I don't really remember what ran through my mind just then. I only acted on impulse. The next thing I knew was that there was some major pain going through my body. Oh, and Renge was on my chest. There was that to, let's not forget that detail.

"Jay- kun? Jay-kun? JAY-KUN!?" Renge said my name over and over.

"I'm fine, ah that hurts" I winced.

"JAY! What happened" I saw eve walk up. "Oh no. You two are going to die" I heard her say.

Oh crap, she saw me crying. Eve walked over to them and did the last thing I thought she would ever do.

"Hunny" she yelled, and i saw Mitsukuni come around the corner. "Can you take care of these two, and make it comical please?"

"Okay, Eva-chan" Mitsukuni said with a sunny smile that suddenly turned serious.

He jumped up and punched him, then landing and kicking his feet out from underneath the first guy. The guy writhed in pain and Mitsukuni turned to the next one, kicking his chest in. He tried getting up, but Mitsukuni sat on top of him and punched him, hard, until his nose busted open.

"You idiots have enough" Eve asked menacingly. I guess she took the couple of whimpers as a yes, and she ran over to me. Mitsukuni got up and turned happy as ever.

"Jay, you okay." She seemed concerned. By then the entire host club had shown up.

"Yeah, my back hurts, but the main thing is my contact lenses moved" I said. Eve anime-fell.

"YES, PERFECT! Camera man, did you get that?" Renge yelled.

"Yeah, we go-" He was interrupted by a crash.

Kyoya had just smashed a camera in. How the heck can a camera man make him lose his cool, and I can't do a dang thing except tick him off?!

"I'm very sorry, but we cannot leave any evidence of the club member's violent act. And it's very unpleasant of you causing this type of trouble" Kyoya said, giving Eve a pointed look when he said violent. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why? Kyoya-sama, you should have said 'don't worry about it' and pat my head gently. If it's Kyoya-sama . . ." Renge was almost in tears.

"Yeah, but that's just it. It's Kyoya you're talking about, the shadow king Kyoya, not some character in one of your video games" Eve said with a sigh.

"Well it was okay actually, rather fun watching everyone" the she-devils said.

"Yeah, and we got to see everyone's acting styles and see my sister make a complete imbecile outta herself" Grace laughed.

"Yeah!" Mitsukuni yelled.

"I think it's fun to get to know someone through their personality rather than their appearance. Take my sister for example. She looks weak, but she didn't freak out when she saw me in pain." I said, kneeling down by her.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble" She said. We all smiled at her, even Eve.

* * *

_**EVE**_

"Welcome ladies" Was the last thing I heard before I was glomped to the ground. I looked up, and it was the girl I talked with at the kitten café.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were adopted. Please forgive me for speaking so bluntly to you!" she cried into my stomach.

"UH, how did you find out exactly" I asked.

"I bought the video" she sobbed.

"KYOYA!" I yelled. And then there was the soap. _Thank_ you Hikaru.

"You think I'm such an idiot to break the camera without taking the data first. The sales are going just fine!" he said casually. I spit out the soap bar and glared at him. "Aren't you happy to have more money for the club?" He asked, smiling.

"It's okay, I don't really mind. We're friends right, so it's okay that you talk to me that way." I said to the small girl, patting her head and she looked up at me.

"I know how you feel. I'm an orphan right now. I don't have a foster family yet" she told me.

"Hey, you'll get one. By the way, my name's Eve Drake, you?"

"Natsume. I can't remember my last name so I use Lau."

"Well Natsume, I think it's great that we're friends." I said and smiled at her. She smile back at me.

"I finally realized" I heard Renge say "Is that the way you protected me with all your might, and the lecture in getting to know people better is that you wanted me to get to know you better." She grabbed Jay's arm. "Let's go to my place and play video games all night"

"GOOD LUCK JAY" I yelled through my laughter, and I realized that Natsume was laughing with me too.

My cellphone started to ring.

**_I went down to the beach and saw Kiki  
She was, like, all "ehhhh"  
And I was, like, "whatever!"_**

_**Then this chick comes up to me and she's all, like,**_  
_**"Hey, aren't you that dude?"**_  
_**And I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"**_

_**So later I'm at the pool hall**_  
_**And this girl comes up**_  
_**And she's, like, "awww"**_  
_**And I'm, like, "yeah, whatever!"**_

_**Cause this is my**_  
_**United States of Whatever!**_  
_**And this is my**_  
_**United States of Whatever!**_  
_**And this is my**_  
_**United States of Whatever!**_

I picked up the phone In the middle of the song.

"Hey mom, whazzup" I said.

"Dear, we wanted to let you know that we're adopting another one. They're going to be from here though. We might be gone for a while looking, so you guys know how to handle yourselves. I have to go now. Dad says he loves you Angel." And the line went dead.

"What is it Eve-chan?" Natsume looked at me.

"Oh, I just might have the best idea in the history of ideas!" I said with an evil grin.


	6. Natsume the Meek

Chapter 6-

**_NATSUME:_**

I looked at Eve and I wondered what she meant by 'the best idea in the history of ideas'. I like her, and she is my friend but I have to wonder what runs through her head. The aura that only I could see was shining off her in a triumphant haze.

"What do you mean by that Eva-chan," a high voice said. It was the shortest host, Mistukuni Haninozuka. Or Hunny for short. His aura was pink and green, it reminded me of sweets and the outdoors. I shied away, his aura was one in particular I was very fond of seeing.

"Wow, who is this!?" he asked.

"This is Natsume. Hopefully by the time my parents get back from wherever they're going, we can convince them to adopt her!" Eve yelled with happiness.

"What?" I asked, a feeling of absolute joy spreading through my body "You mean it?"

"Well why wouldn't I. My rents just said they were going somewhere to adopt another kid, and I have a good feeling they're going to be in high school. They said that kid is going to be from here, but I'm guessing that, because they're going somewhere for a week or two, they might be going to another nation" Eve said.

"That's a very good assumption Eva-chan, but we need to get on with hosting hours" I looked up and I almost screamed in fright. The tall student had a dark aura about him, and he seemed displeased that we were drawing all the attention away from the hosts.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I stuttered.

"Ah shove off" A blonde maid said. This must be one of Eve's sisters. I thought she was so pretty with her honey blonde hair and hazel eyes with silver flecks. I couldn't tell she was goth because her aura was vibrant and beautiful, like Eve's was playful and stunning.

"Hi, I'm Gracie-chan" she knelt down to whisper in my ear "but call me Grace out of club hours please"

"S-sure" was all I could say. I was in a room full of beautiful auras. I was almost having a seizure because of it.

"Hey Nat, you okay?" I saw Eve's aura out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the nurse is all" I said.

"Here, let me change and I'll go with you, okay?" she said. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks," was all I said as she led me to the dressing room, and she hid behind a privacy curtain. When she stepped out, I could look at her again but the headache I had made it hard to look for too long. She tied her brunette hair back into a messy side bun, and she put on a leather jacket over a white dress shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and grey vans.

"Come on, I'll get you to the nurse" was all she said. The headache I had was killing me, and all I wanted was some aspirin or Gatorade. She walked me down to the Nurse's office with me leaning on her the whole way. '_She must be strong for a girl_' was all I thought until I looked up and saw small beads of sweat on her for head. I let up a little but I instantly felt dizzy again.

"Don't be afraid to lean on me" was all she said.

"Okay" but inside I was asking her '_would you say that if I told you what I could see?' _

She got me to the nurse's office, but we had to wait for her to get done with another student. Eve was strangely silent, and it worried me. Had she figured it out?

"Uh, why are you so quiet, Eva-chan" I asked, although it hurt so much to do so.

"You. I can tell you have a major headache, so I didn't want to bother you and make it worse" she said quietly. I was shocked. Almost no one could tell when I was hurting, I was so used to it and I hid it all the time.

"Grace could tell too. She's worried about you. And call me Eve, we're friends remember" she finished.

"Y-yeah" I said.

"Natsume, I can see you now" the nurse called. Eve waved goodbye, and she gave me her phone number if I needed anything.

"Natsume, how are you feeling these days hmm? Is it getting any better dear?" the nurse asked me. Her aura was the same, pink and brown.

"A little. I made a friend, and I think her aura is going to do me good. Her aura and along with her friend's auras are extremely bright, so I think if I get used to being around them that I can handle anyone." I smiled through the pain.

Speaking was hard, and I got these headaches every so often. It was good for me to get around people with brighter auras, but they sometimes have this effect on me if I'm not used to that particular aura. I hoped that Eve's plan came through, because I really want to be her friend and her sister. I want a family I can tell this too, a family I can laugh with, a family where I can be me.

* * *

**_ALLEY: _**

Eve came back after club hours saying something about Natsume. I was happy that she was going to be a part of our family. That girl needed someone to take care of her. I saw her all the time in our class and it makes me sick what some kids say to her. Apparently the girl can see auras. Eve, Grace, Maria, Jay, and I all know this but we think the girl is too afraid to say so. That's why she gets picked on so much, they make fun of her for seeing something that they can't.

"Eve, where have you been" Kyoya asked.

"In the nurse's office with Nat. She had a major headache so I decided to go sit in with her" Eve said.

"Oh that's so good! Daddy is so proud of his little girl, he is!" Tamaki rushed up and squeezed eve so hard I thought she might burst.

"ALLEY, HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS DEATH GRIP!" she yelled.

I tried to grab Eve's arms, but before I could get over there a pair of arms grabbed me by the waist and held me back. I tired squirming away but they just tightened, and I felt warm breath on my cheek.

"Come on Alley, wait and watch for a minute" Kaoru said from behind me. So he was the one holding my waist!

"WHY?" I almost yelled at him.

"Just wait"

"How is waiting going to help her situation?"

But then I saw. Eve's leg almost took out another priceless vase. Seeing that, Kyoya stepped in and grabbed Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki stopped swinging Eve, and she stumbled away trying to hide behind Kyoya.

"Mommy, I was only trying to cuddle our little girl" Tamaki whined.

"By cuddling her, you almost broke another vase and almost cut her legs. Do you want to be responsible for your own child's injuries?" Kyoya said with one of the best poker faces I have ever seen.

"Yeah" I heard Jay say. "You almost hurt my little sister. I swear If you had, you might be limping right now." Jay turned to me and Kaoru.

"And just what are _you_ doing with Alley?" Jay asked, visibly angry. That's when I remembered the compromising position we were still in. I tried squirming away again, but his grip on me tightened again.

"Nothing, really" I could hear the Cheshire smile in his voice.

"Jay, don't do anything he's just trying to get you mad" I said, but then I felt a warm tickle on my cheek. And then it was there again on my other one.

"KAORU!" I yelled, trying to squirm away again.

"Aww, Alley doesn't like it when I kiss her cheeks" he said, somehow placing his head on my shoulder without being jostled off.

"Kaoru" my brother said calmly. Oh crap, my brother is calm. Calm angry not good. I repeat, calm angry not freaking good! "Please let go of my sister before I kill you and sell your body to science after asking if I can keep your head so I can mount it on my wall."

Kaoru released me, and I lingered a little bit too long on accident. I liked Kaoru's warmth, but I would never admit to that. I walked over to Maria, and she smiled at me.

"Liked that, did we?" she said. It wasn't a question.

"Shut up. As if" I replied to her while Jay was busy trying to beat the life out of Tamaki and Kaoru.

* * *

We all walked from the school to our house together. Walking to our house means we have to get there by walking through the town. We pass by an old orphanage all the time, and I wondered earlier if that was Natsume's orphanage. This time we passed something terrible was going on. We heard screaming, it sounded like a man and a girl. Then all of a sudden we hear the man yell in Japanese

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE US, NO WONDER YOU'RE WORTHLESS NATSUME!"

Eve and Grace seemed to snap, and they ran in there with no warning whatsoever. I followed, almost knowing that it was our Natsume. When I barged in, Grace was on the floor holding a crying girl, and Eve was having a yelling match with the man who was definitely drunk.

"ARE YOU THE IDIOT PUTTING IDEAS INTO HER HEAD!?" he yelled at her.

"THAT DEPENDS, ARE YOU THE IDIOT GUY THAT RUNS THIS JOINT?!" She yelled right back at him. He definitely wasn't used to people yelling back, so he raised his arm to strike Eve. Jay got there just in time to punch him in the gut and the man fell backwards. Eve was so angry she didn't even flinch.

"It's going to be okay Nat, Maria has your paperwork signed and ready to go. You're coming home with us tonight." Grace soothed the girl. "Alley, please go and get her stuff"

"Right" I said. I walked upstairs, trying to find the room with Nat's yellow dress. It took me all but two minutes because the dress was laid out on her bed. I found a bag to throw her stuff in, and I got to work. I threw in all her small trinkets as well, you never know which one might have some sort of sentimental value. Take Eve's silver compass necklace for example. When I came downstairs, the police were there along with an ambulance.

"Miss, what is your relation to the victim" a police office asked. I walked right by him up to Natsume. I handed her the bag and she gave me a weary smile. She was getting checked over for injuries. Her legs were cut and a bruise was forming over her left eye. I sat there with my new sister, holding her hand and trying to give her comfort.

* * *

**_NATSUME:_**

"Tell us what happened" Alley said after we were all at their house, my new home.

When we got there, Grace told me to run upstairs and take a shower, and to spend as much time as I needed. Maria brought me pajama bottoms and a sleeping top. When I walked downstairs, they were all sprawled out together on one couch, even Jay. Eve told me to jump right on in. I tried to take the chair, but Alley pulled me in between her and Maria, and they placed their legs over mine, not trying to hurt me but just to be comfortable. I pulled my legs in beside me to warm them up. We weren't using a blanket because body heat was enough. We finished the show we were watching before Jay turned off the TV and turned to me. That's when Alley asked her question.

"When I got back, I decided to get ready for bed. Konoko, the man you saw, always makes me get up the earliest because I'm the eldest so I can make breakfast for everyone, mainly him." I started

"AHEM" Grace interrupted. "Always _made _you get up_, _because you_ were_ the oldest, so you _could _make breakfast. You're with us now."

"Thanks" I smiled and continued. "I was up late taking care of my school work when Konoko came in. He goes to bars before he comes back, and he is an angry alcoholic. He came in and started yelling at me, calling me a worthless slut." I choked back a sob.

"It's okay, take your time. We can wait" Jay said, grabbing my shoulder for reaurance. I smiled at him in thanks and kept going.

"He . . . he made me angry. I couldn't help but yell back. He was shocked. I could tell because I never yelled back. I always ignored him. Somehow it slipped that I might be getting adopted. He cracked after that. He grabbed me and he was about to hit me. He said he was going to do what he should have done a long time ago. He hit me then, and I tripped over one of his bear bottles and I scratched up my legs. That's when Grace and Eve burst in." I finished my tale.

"Huh, I wonder if he was gay" I heard Alley mused, breaking the tension in the room. We all laughed at Konoko's expense and it felt good. I finally had a family I could laugh with. I decided to tell them the truth about what I could see.

"Hey, I have something to tell you guys" I said quietly.

"Was it something along the lines of Auras? Because we already know about that. Might I say, that is awesome." Jay said, turning the TV back on.

"Wait, you KNEW?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah" they all said.

"Okay, the how did you get my paperwork done? You need your parents to sign it" I asked.

"_OUR _parents, that means you too Nat. We faked their signatures and filled out the paperwork ourselves, using ours as a template. We called our parents when you were in the bath and they agreed with our decision. The come home next week, apparently not wanting to waist a good trip to Russia" Grace said, mind set on changing my grammar.

"Russia?" I asked.

"They like to travel." The twins said together.

I only laughed. I had almost everything now. I would never wish for anything more than that one last thing, only I would never pursue it or could even imagine gaining it because in my mind, it would never happen for me. What was the reason in trying if I already knew I would fail? But that one last thing had a name. Mitsukuni Haninozuka.


	7. The Cherry Blossoms and Physical Exams

Chapter-7

**_EVE:_**

"DANGIT TAMAKI!" I yelled.

"Eve, why are you upset with Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"One, that is my new catchphrase. Two, _what_ is he thinking?! Putting us in waitress costumes" I grumbled. Natsume laughed behind me. It made me smile to see Nat laugh. She offered to help with our debt. We said thanks and now she's a maid along with us girls minus Haruhi.

"And you actually like this uniform?" I said, pulling at my white apron with its side pocket. Our uniform was exactly like the male waiter costume. The only difference is that we had to wear tight pencil skirts that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of black heels. I am personally going to beat the he-devils into oblivion.

"Well no wonder she likes it . . ." Maria started.

". . . Because Hunny-sempia gets to see her in it" Alley finished, linking arms with her twin and her twin linking arms with grace.

"I think we look cute in it" Natsume laughed nervously. She linked her arms through mine and Grace's outstretched ones. We all skipped down the hallway, in heels. Who other than us can skip together down a hallway in heels? I want to meet those people.

Once we got outside, we entered the gates and saw all eight hosts, four in waiter costumes four in kimonos. When they saw us, all their jaws dropped except Haruhi's and Tamaki looked red as a tomato. I turned red when I looked at Kyoya who kept staring at us, along with Tamaki and the boy set of twins.

I unlinked my arm from Natsume, walked over to Tamaki and lightly punched his chest.

"DANGIT TAMAKI!" I yelled for a second time that day.

"Wow, we forgot . . ." Hikaru said, strutting up to Maria.

". . . That those skirts . . ." Koaru continued, circling Alley.

"Were so short" they finished together while shrugging.

I walked up to Jay and gave him my scariest death glare. He flinched. I walked over and stood by Kyoya and sighed.

"What am I being punished for?" I asked

"What do you mean?" He asked without looking at me and writing in his notebook.

"The costumes. You are literally punishing me aren't you? I want to know why" I said getting annoyed.

"I thought it would make things harder for you bend down and whisper in the customers' ears and say something to make us loose business." He said, smirking at me. I was about to steal his clipboard and hit him with it.

"And you don't think we can bend our knees?" I asked.

"As waiters, no and you cannot seeing as you are trying to be a proper lady." He answered me.

"You seem to forget that I really could care less about acting as a lady."

"Hey, is the waitress thing today" a voice called over. It was a boy with raven hair and green eyes. Oh, and he was hot, can't forget that part of the picture.

"_Kyoya Ootri_!" I whispered dangerously.

"I forgot to remind you that today you will also be seating your own guests. It so happens that this is part of your self-implied punishment. Take care, I'll be watching." He said, and he walked off.

It was time for hosting hours to begin.

* * *

**_NATSUME_**

I seated a very beautiful boy. I told him my nickname; Natta-chan. I could tell he took a liking to me straight off the bat. His aura lit up at the sound of my nickname. Although I don't find his aura quite as interesting as Mitsukuni's, he really was a handsome guy.

"Uh, what can I get" he asked me

"Well. It is our version of the cherry blossom festival, so why not some tea or maybe soda if you perfer" I said politely.

"Well, I was wondering . . ." he trailed off blushing.

"Yes?" I prompted him. Whatever he was going to say, he wasn't doing a good job.

"What if I want some of you?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I just stood there, no expression on my face. His comment, as the twins would say, was not cool. It wasn't smooth. I just wondered why all the auras of the guys we were seating had some familiar quality to them. It was as if they were going after the same goal in this thing.

"Um, I'm so sorry. We don't have that on the menu. Can I recommend something?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look, and then he laughed. He looked me straight in the eyes again, and he seemed thoughtful now. It was like he was trying to figure me out or something.

"They were right. You girls are tough, huh?" he said, turning away from me.

"Uh what?" I asked.

"I'll have one glass of sprite and one chocolate cake. Please make it a bigger one. I may be an athlete, but I do like to binge a little when I can" his aura showed me that he was trying to hint at something in his words.

"Okay, let me go get that for you." I walked away as quickly as I could.

I slowed around Tamaki's area and found his little 'Romeo' act, as Eve called it. I could tell that Eve wanted to mess with him really badly, so I did it for her. I had to admit, seeing to Tamaki's downfall was quite entertaining.

"And this, princess, is to go" Tamaki said, caressing the poor, love struck girl's cheek. It looked like he was leaning in for a kiss.

"Master" I said, acting concerned "are you sure you should be doing that? You did say yourself you had rabies last week, and the serum took about two weeks to cure it."

I know I'm not as good as eve is when it comes to Tamaki's downfall, but the girl fell for it. She jumped right out of Tamaki's arms, hugged me quite tightly saying 'thank you', and she ran off without a second glance.

I walked away past the twincest act, and I stopped at Mitsukuni's performance. We could all tell that he had lost too much 'potion', but none of us said so. Not until Mori said anything.

"Mitsukuni, too much potion is lost already" he said. His tone was gentle, but his aura was on edge. I could tell it had something to do with Grace and her table of rowdy guys, but that wasn't all. There was something else upsetting him, something concerning us.

"Hunny-kun, we'll have it" One of his guests said.

"Really?" he said all cute like. I found it handsome rather than adorable.

"Yes! I really only wanted to have this much of tea. You're amazing Hunny-sempai, how did you know?" the other guest asked, obviously attempting an action of comfort.

I giggled at their attempts to win him or Mori over. I could see in their auras that they were only friends or clients to them both. But Mitsukuni's aura held a sort of respect for his clients. It never ceased to amaze me.

"Natta-chan, when did you get here? Did you . . . see all that" Mitsukuni asked me. His aura turned a different shade, one of embarrassment. I blushed.

"Yeah, I saw most of it." I said quietly.

"Okay, Natta-chan. I'll make you some tea too!" he said, but added to me in a whisper and winked "but I'll make sure not to poor too much potion out, Kay?"

Ah, so he knew what he was doing. I held respect for him in that. I stood there around the bright auras that emanated from the people around me. I loved watching Eve's playful and stunning aura when she was caring for her, or Graces vibrant and beautiful one while she wrote, or Jay's comforting and protective aura when he dotted on us, or Alleys passionate and fiery one when she played competitive games, or Maria's laid back and artistic aura; all of them bursting with life and color. But the only one that interested me was the smaller host's. His was special. I couldn't explain it, but it was special to me.

As I stood there waiting I remembered that I had an order to fill out. I hoped he wouldn't be angry. Too late. A pair of arms wrapped around my abdomen and held me close. I blushed red. I had never been touched this way by anyone, let alone a guy.

"Uh, c-could you l-let go of my please?" I asked nervously.

"You didn't bring my order. I thought I would come and get it myself" He murmured into my ear.

"But I-im not your order" I pointed out.

"You were my original one" he said, slowly kissing my cheek.

"Natsume?" I heard a whisper. It was Mitsukuni, and he was hiding in the bushes. The guy started tugging on the bottom of my skirt, and I felt a sort of lust grow in his aura. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't get help soon. I mouthed '_help me_' to where I thought Mitsukuni would be.

I was out of the guy's grasp in about, oh two seconds maybe. The arms ripped away from my sides and I heard a sound _thud_. I turned and I saw Mitsukuni standing over the guy with an air of malevolence surrounding him. I had never notice until then how short I was. I was at least one inch shorter than Mitsukuni.

"Don't. Touch. Natsume." He pointed "I hereby disqualify you from the game."

"NATSUME!" Eve tackled me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why did you come over here?" I asked.

"Oh, I heard awesome calling and came running to see if I could catch the train to rack city." She said sarcastically. "Really, I heard someone throwing punches and I came over to cheer on the fight. Evie likey." she smiled.

"Kyoya, what is this game?" I called.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Whoever could get a maid to favor them gets a date with said maid. We put certain rules up about how they were supposed to go about doing this, but he didn't listen" he said, walking over to us. "Each host has the right to disqualify a contestant if we see fit. We saw fit in his case"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

**_EVE:_**

Mother freaking bastard thought he could get some off Natsume. I would have pounded him in too if I had the chance. GO HUNNY! My clients were finished for the day, and no one had won me over. What now!?

I stood by Kyoya who had already sold all his host club albums. We were looking at the cherry blossoms when I asked my question.

"What do you think about putting nicotine in salad?"

"Might I ask why you would be doing that" he asked while writing on his clipboard.

"Think of it this way. Nicotine is addictive, and it has few reprisals to your health system. Put nicotine in salad, everyone is addicted to salad. Boom, everyone is skinny. The universe is _un-obese_!" I clarified.

"I think that is one of the craziest ideas I have ever heard." He said.

"Thank you." I replied.

". . . Mommy" I heard a Tamaki whimper behind me. He was in his Emo corner and the twins were over with Haruhi talking about their schedules.

"What is it . . . daddy?" Kyoya said with a light smile. I had a hard time consuming my laughter as it was, but it was just giggles after that.

"This is only a hypothesis but, I always thought I'm with Haruhi all the time. But that was just an allusion cause by having so many club activity scenes. So, can it be the twins, for being in the same class as Haruhi know more about her than I do?" He said seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"No dip, Sherlock" I muttered.

"Ah, about that matter," Kyoya started "I have picture evidence right here."

Kyoya whipped out a photo album named '_Capturing Changing Beauty_'. It showed plenty of both sets of twins and Haruhi together in class. Now, how did he even get those pictures? One has to wonder. He even Pulled out a Pie chart to give Tamaki a visual.

"They spend nine hours a day together while they're at school, but your time with Haruhi is two hours while in club activity. If you subtract the time you're accompanying with your customers, that only leaves an hour." Kyoya said, giving Tamaki the lowdown on his time with Haruhi.

"In other words, I can only spend three percent of Haruhi's life with her in a year?!" Tamaki yelled, and he suddenly looked like traditional Japanese play "YOU BASTARD! STAND THERE!"

"Yeah I think his brain is. . ." Haruhi started.

"He's into japanese traditional play latley" Hikaru said while deadpanning.

"Oharu! You cannot hang out with these guys" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders "You must return to your true form and live happily with your girl friends, and that is my wish as a father!"

"Haruh-chan" Hunny squeezed up in between them "when is your class's physical examination day?"

An image of Tamaki and Kyoya shirtless in front of everyone popped into my head. It looked like what they would do.

"_looks like your going to outgrow me this year, too?_" Imaginary Tamaki said

"_Heh, we'll see_" Imaginary Kyoya answered him.

'_Wait, why am I imagining them shirtless? NO! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Leave my partially innocent mind alone!_' I shook my head in refusal to even admit that I had thought those thoughts.

"its not good . . ." Haruhi started.

* * *

I was in the host club room, watching Tamaki blush again and again. I thought about telepathically raping his mind, but it didn't work.

"He looks like he's having fun" one he devil said.

"Oh really? . . . Looks pathetic to me" the other one said back.

"True dat" I said

"Don't envy me Eve. Everything was already planned out!" Tamaki came over "Spring is obviously a time for romance and comedy. From the beginning, Haruhi and I were romantic comedy members! We knew the results without worrying about it"

"How about us?" I snorted

"You are the homosexual supporting cast." He said, taking a stick and drawing a line "Please do not cross this line"

I walked over the line and slapped his chest. "Mother fu-"

"Language" Natsume reminded me.

"-dger. I said fudger." I said, and I turned to Tamaki. "Do you really understand this Tamaki" I said.

"If people discover that Haruhi is actually a girl, she won't be able to stay in the host club" The he-devils and Hunny said. Those words totally petrified Tamaki.

"She'll be even cuter if she dressed in a girl's outfit" Hunny said.

"Yeah, she was really popular with the guys in middle school" I told them.

"According to the report, at least once a month, somebody confessed to her" Kyoya put in.

"Ah, then Tono will never be close to her" both sets of twins said together. "Well, we don't care. We're in the same class together.

"Oh, crap. We have to go. My dance lesson is in half an hour." I said.

"Eve, you were absent last Friday, were you not?" Kyoya called as I got my stuff together.

"Yeah, I had a major cold, and Grace stayed to take care of me" I said.

"Ah, then you will be attending physical examinations with us!" the twins put their arms on my shoulders.

"Yeah whatever. We just need to go!" I ran out, not caring if my siblings followed me. I almost ran into Haruhi. Whatever she was going to do, she better be ready for what the hosts were going to say.

* * *

**_KYOYA:_**

I stood waiting for their class to come to the exams. I had already told the nurse in the special boy's clinic what I needed of her. She agreed and would not tell anyone. Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Jay were all waiting in doctors costumes.

Then the doors opened, and the first people I see are the twins, Haruhi, Grace, Eve, Natsume, Alley, and Maria. They all anime fell except for the twins. I smiled in amusement, knowing that this was not what they were expecting.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny whispered out to them. When they noticed what they were doing, Jay Hunny and Mori all put a finger to their lips as if to signal a secret. All the other ladies were already staring and questioning their presence. Good.

"They are emergency crews if something were to happen" I said, walking up behind the group. Everyone except Eve jumped. She merely raised an eyebrow.

"Really Kyoya? You tried to walk up on me, the queen of scaring the crap outta peoples?" she asked.

"Kyoya-sempai, aren't you supposed to be in a class right now?" Haruhi asked me.

"I'm on the medical committee." I answered her offhandedly.

"Am I the only one that thinks that girl needs to lose more than two kilograms?" Grace said, eyeing the scene a few curtains over.

"Good customer service . . ." Haruhi muttered.

"It's trustee's consideration" I said

"Running the school is a business after all. Flattering the students is a top priority." Kaoru said.

"All of the students have their family doctors at home anyway, so this is just a formality" Hikaru added.

"Kyo-chan, can I go measure my height as well" Hunny came up and asked me.

"Senpai, can you not do that please" I said. That's when Eve bumped into me. Or, rather, was pushed into me. I caught her by the waist, and her impact was large. Whoever pushed her was in a real hurry.

"YO WATCH IT!" Eve yelled. A man in a lab coat, I assumed he was a doctor, turned and saw her.

"Ah, excuse me" he said. When I got a look on his face, I knew he wasn't one of our doctors.

"Uh, Kyoya" Eve said.

"Hm?" I asked, still in deep thought

"Could you let go?" she asked. That's when I realized I was still holding on to her waist. I let go abruptly and looked down at her. I could see a light pink tint in her cheeks, but I assumed she was only ticked off at the doctor who ran into her.

"Who's that doctor" Kaoru asked.

"They're so many doctors here, so one of them had to turn out to be a quack right." Hikaru shrugged.

The twins were called for their chest measurements. As all us hosts had done, they subtly refused the dressing room and took their measurements in the open. Of course all the ladies flocked to them, giving Haruhi a chance to enter her dressing room.

"Miss Drake" a Nurse called to Eve.

"Uh, yes?" Eve called back.

"Please follow me to your curtain" she said.

"sure thing" Eve replied, mumbling a quick goodbye to me.

I waited for a while. Thoughts of the strange doctor kept recurring in my mind. Why was he here? Did he need something? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard an angry yell coming from a nearby curtain.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!"

I was instantly over there, and I unhooked the curtain. Eve was cornered in by one of her guests, yet thankfully she was wearing her tank top. I tapped his shoulder.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" I asked, my voice taking on a menacing tone.

"Don't you know? She's one of the host club maids, and the prettiest one in my opinion. Haven't you heard of the contest?" he said turning to me.

"Well I have seeing as she's _my_ maid" I answered. He looked at me again and seemed to remember who I was.

"Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry d-dude" he said, and he hurried out of the area.

"So . . . I'm _your_ maid, huh?" Eve teased me.

"It was only to strike fear, not to be taken literally" I said without turning.

"Uh-huh" she said, seemingly trying not to laugh.

"Eve, I'm transferring you and your sisters to the special boy's clinic with Haruhi. There are too many males with bad intentions around here for my taste" I said while she put on her fitted, black leather jacket and grab her over shirt.

We walked out to find a brunette Tamaki making a scene, just as I had planned. Of course, the ladies saw through his disguise fairly easily.

"He's gone and done it" Alley was laughing.

"Its so OBVIOUS!" Maria laughed.

"YOU!" Tamaki yelled at the he-devils laughing behind the she-devils.

"It was revenge for the homosexual supporting cast comment" Kaoru laughed.

"Okay, that was a pretty good plan!" Eve was laughing right along with them. I gave a small smile, seeing as it was my plan that made her laugh so much. Haruhi exited her curtain looking a little ticked.

"Now, Haruhi, I have a doctor who will keep quiet in the next room over." I said to her with a satisfied smile.

"All the doctors here are from a hospital that Kyoya's family owns." Hikaru said.

"He really should gave told us" Kaoru added.

Eve and her sisters followed Haruhi into the special boy's clinic. She smirked at me and mouthed '_your maid_' and she left. I noticed Tamaki eroding away. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

**_EVE:_**

"Your Fujioka-san, right? And these are your friends. You can get ready in the back." The doctor in there said to us.

"Thank you for doing this" Natsume told her, and she returned Natsume's warm smile.

We were all in our under shirts when the window opened. None of us heard it of course. Not until the curtains closed.

"Uh . . ." Alley said. She seemed to surprises him. He quickly came over to us and getting closer. He scared the crap out of Natsume, seeing as he was kneeling right in front of her.

"NO! Please don't make any noise, I just want to find my daugh-" he didn't get to finish.

"USA-CHAN KICK!" A blonde blur swept past my vision, and the man was taken with it.

"One" Hikaru and Kaoru came into the curtain. "the beauty that catches peoples attention"

"Two" Kyoya said, stepping out from the shadows and scaring the crap outta me "more wealth than you could ever imagine."

"Three" Mori started, walking to his cousin "chivalry that will never be able to overlook-"

"The hideous wickedness of this world" Hunny didn't sound like himself. He was scary and cool at the same time.

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club" Tamaki put his shirt over Haruhi.

Now lets just say that after Tamaki's line, I almost cracked up. I mean, the first three reasons were awesome, but he just ruined it for me.

"PLEASE, SPARE ME MY LIFE!" The man screamed. He went into his life story about how his wife had left him last month. He wanted to find her but he got lost, and when he got to the school she was nowhere to be found. He was upset that he was taken for a physical examination doctor. Tamaki was eating it all up.

"Of course you'd be mistaken. You're wearing a white gown!" the he-devils said.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but isn't the school you're looking for a public school in the next town?" Kyoya knelt and asked.

"Isn't this Ourin Koukou" the man asked.

"Uh, no sir. It isn't." I walked forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know sempai?" Kaoru asked Kyoya.

"How can a daughter of that little hospital attend Ouran?" Kyoya answered, getting up.

"Alley, Maria" Tamaki started "Draw a map to Ourin for him"

"Why? His daughter has probably abandoned him too" The he-devils said in Alley's defense.

"That's up to him to confirm" Tamaki knelt down in front of the Man "I'll pray for your best"

* * *

We saw the man off. Tamaki was wet eyed, saying he did a good thing. Haruhi said something to him, and he went red. The he-devils had to practically beat Tamaki off her.

"So . . . _your_ maid, huh?" I said, attempting to tease Kyoya.

"Yes, _my_ maid." He answered back.

"And when did I become _your_ maid?" I asked him.

"Sense the day Tamaki suggested you serve a specific area to be more organized. You're in my area."

"Oh really?" I stared at him.

"Yes really" he stared back.

And that is how we started another game of staredown. I was so close to his face that I could smell his breath. Neither of us blinked.

"My bet's on Eve" Jay called.

"No way, Kyoyas not going to lose this time!" I heard the he-devils yell in unison.

"Is that true, Mommy?" I teased him, still not breaking eye contact.

"Yes, its true" he said. I could feel the stares and hopes of my siblings against my back, and I was not going to lose. This was going to get interesting.


	8. The Flight

Chapter 8-

**_GRACE_**

"DANGIT TAMAKI!" Eve yelled. She was really getting used to her catchphrase.

"Yes, my dear daughter" we heard Tamaki yell back to us from the other side of the dressing room door.

I stormed out there very angrily. For once, I agreed with Eve. I was dressed in a powder pink baby doll dress with an empire waist, a pink bow, white laced high-thighs, and shiny black strap flats. This was totally backwards because Natsume walked out with a black baby doll dress and red bow, red laced high-thighs, and black strapped flats. Anyone see the irony?

The reason Eve was upset was that she was dressed in the green version of our costumes, and the she-devils in the blue version.

"Why the freak am I wearing pink!?" I yelled. It made me feel good to see Tamaki cower in my rage.

"We thought you guys would make good dollies" Kaoru said gently. I almost punched him.

"I AM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PEOPLE MESSING WITH THE WAY I DRESS!" I yelled.

"I'm with Grace on this one. I don't really like the black" Natsume said quietly.

"I don't like the fact that you decided to change who we are!" Eve yelled. "I'm sorry, but I'm changing back into my regular clothes and going home. We _all_ are."

"Oh, that's right" Jay said, standing up.

"Sorry" Maria said, walking back into the dressing room.

"Not really though" Alley followed her.

"Why are you leaving? You have a debt remember" Kyoya said slyly. I could feel the dark aura emanating from him. I could tell it scared the crap out of Natsume.

"Family matters we do not wish to discuss" I growled out. That's when I felt someone grab my shoulder, and an audible gasp from the hosts spread across the room.

"Why?" Mori said in my ear.

"Don't give in Grace" Maria whispered.

"Use the force!" Alley whispered with her. Eve cracked up quietly.

"We have to pack up" I said. Another audible gasp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Tamaki wail. He grabbed me and spun me around in circles. "My precious daughters and son are moving away from me!"

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" I yelled. I was almost sick from Tamaki's whirling. I felt strong arms around me, but it took a while for the room to stop spinning.

"Make it stop" I muttered.

"Hmm?" my savior grunted.

"The room. Make. It. Stop. Spinning." I muttered again.

Slowly, the room stopped spinning and I could see everyone's faces again. The guy holding me was Mori, and he was glaring at a cowering Tamaki. It would have been funny if I could have moved, but I couldn't.

"Hey, Mori-sempia, can you put me down?" I asked.

He let me slip gently out of his hold, and I looked up at him. I saw the slightest hint of blush on his cheeks. IT WAS SOO ADORABLE! I smiled and I couldn't help chuckling a little.

"Thanks, Sempai" I giggled. But he gave me a serious look.

"Why?" he growled.

"We have to go to Texas to work on our Uncle's farm. We'll be back in a few days, so you can manage without us." I sighed.

"Gracie, you gave in!" Maria chided.

"The force, you were not one" Alley commented in a Yoda style voice. That only made Eve laugh harder.

"Oh, a trip to the states sounds nice, does it not Kyoya?" Tamaki smiled.

"Hmm, yes. It would be a nice change of scenery." Kyoya answered back.

"That sounds fun" the twins smiled.

"Lets go, Takashi!" Hunny said.

Mori nodded.

"Okay, so getting up at dawn, milking cows, harvesting crops, feeding cows, and getting dirty all weekend sounds fun to you guys. You do know you will have to work if you come along" Eve said.

"But Eve, you said that Uncle Ray could find an easy job to fit anyone's talents. Even a prissy, piano playing Frenchman" Natsume recalled.

"Natsume, I don't think you get the concept of not telling the whole truth." Eve face palmed.

"Looks like we're going to Texas." Kyoya said.

* * *

**_ALLEY: _**

We were all packed and ready while waiting on the guys to come pick us up. It was completely boring. The only thing I was paying attention to was the fact that Eve was trying to teach Natsume how to play sticks. That's when the car rolled up.

"Get in" The car door rolled down to show a demon king not paying attention to anything in particular.

"Um, I don't think you've noticed, but this car is WAY TOO SMALL!" I pointed out. They were riding in a white van that you would find in the United States.

"Always trust a man in a big white van" Eve and Jay sang together. Maria and I started cracking up at the Smosh reference.

We climbed into the back to find almost every seat taken. Eve, Grace, Natsume, Maria, and Jay grabbed the last open seats.

"Uh, where am I going to sit?" I asked, crouching down as to not hit my head. I felt something tug at me, and I fell backwards onto something, or someone.

"You could sit here" I heard a voice filled with laughter say. Kaoru?

"I don't think so!" I struggled to get out of his grasp but he kept me there with one arm. I felt the seatbelt wrap around us and I heard its subtle click.

"We have to stay buckled on the streets" he breathed.

"F-fine" I grumbled.

I saw Jay fuming and Eve trying to mess with Kyoya in the passenger seat. Mori was driving and Hunny sat right behind him with Natsume. Grace was listening to her Ipod, Haruhi was studying, and Tamaki was having a daydream. Hikaru was watching videos with Maria, both sharing a set of ear buds. And then there was me, sitting in Kaoru's lap.

"So, how is my favorite she-devil today?" he asked me from behind.

"Being straddled by a shady he-devil, that's how I'm doing" I answered.

"Oh, you don't like sitting here?" he asked, feigning innocence while he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"N-no" I answered. In reality, I wanted to stay there for a while. I loved how warm he was and how his arms seemed like they just fit around my waist. I wouldn't let him know though. I heard about what he and his brother did to girls in middle school, and I was not about to let my heart get broken.

"WE'RE HERE!" Tamaki yelled gaily, and he climbed over all of us to get out. Sadly, Kaoru and I were in the back, last ones to get out. When it was out turn, Kaoru unlatched the seat belt, but he didn't let go.

"Uh, we have to catch our plane" I said quietly.

"Stay. Just for a few more seconds" he murmured into my shoulder.

My face flushed scarlet. I counted to five slowly. '_one Kaoru, two Kaoru, three Kaoru, four Kaoru, five Kaoru. Wait, why am I thinking Kaoru after every number? AH CRAP I'VE BEEN INFECTED!'_

"Yo, it's been a few. We need to get out." I said, slipping out of his grasp. He flashed me his cheshire smile, and I glared at him. We walked out and Jay hugged me.

"Did that soulless ginger hurt you? Oh, I'm so sorry Alley!" He said while glaring at Kaoru.

"We mustn't miss our plane" Kyoya said, walking off.

"Did he just say mustn't" I asked.

"That's the shadow king for you" Eve said following him

* * *

**_EVE:_**

Once we boarded the plane, I almost had a mini heart attack. Okay, the first class seats only have two seats per row, and guess who paid for all the seats. Tamaki himself. The thing is, I'm sitting next to the shadow king for the next twenty hours. So what's the first thing he does? He whips out his laptop and starts typing away.

I'm cool with that. I whipped out my earphones and my cell phone and started listening to pop, trying to meld dance routines into my mind. That's all fine and dandy until your phone dies on you about four hours into the freaking flight,

"Hey, Kyoya . . ." I said, eyeing his laptop.

"Yes?" he asked while not looking up.

"Can I plug my phone into your computer?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me. I made my puppy dog eyes and stared at him.

"No" he said.

"Why nawt Kwowa" I said in my toddler voice.

"Because . . . what are you doing" he stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm making puppy eyes at you and speaking in a cute toddler voice. What does it look like I'm doing" I asked, still staring.

"Why do you want to use my computer?" he sighed again and asked.

"One, my phone is dead and I can hook it up to your computer as a power source. Two, your computer is taking up the only plug we have. It's only right to share electricity." I told him. He glared at me. I only smiled back. I took that as a yes.

I ruffled through my bag to find my charger cord, and I hooked it up to his computer. I plugged my phone in and started up again listening to my music when something on Kyoya's computer caught my eye. I saw the Spotify sign on his computer, and I swooped into action.

I stopped my music, unplugged my earphones, plugged them into his computer, and I took over control of the mouse pad.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, annoyed.

"Don't worry; I'm not touching your work or anything. I saw your Spotify and I wanted to listen to Kyoya type music." I answered.

I scrolled down his playlists. The one that caught my eye was called 'mixed'. It was a bunch of popular bands from everywhere. Metallica, Paramore, Skillet, Adele, Neon Trees, Train, Utada, Psy, and a lot of other bands that I like were there.

"Whoa . . . this is my favorite band!" I said, leaning in to listen to my second favorite song in the world.

**_He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul_**

_**All alone he turns to stone**_  
_**while holding his breath half to death**_  
_**Terrified of whats inside**_  
_**to save his life he crawls**_  
_**like a worm from a bird**_  
_**crawls like a worm from a bird**_

_**Out of his mind away**_  
_**pushes him whispering**_  
_**must have been out of his mind**_  
_**mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head**_  
_**maybe out of his mind**_

_**All alone he turns to stone**_  
_**while holding his breath half to death**_  
_**Terrified of whats inside**_  
_**to save his life he**_  
_**crawls like a worm from a bird**_  
_**crawls like a worm from a bird**_

_**All he knows**_  
_**If he can't relieve it it grows**_  
_**and so it goes**_  
_**he crawls like a worm**_  
_**crawls like a worm from the bird**_

_**Out of his mind away**_  
_**pushes him whispering**_  
_**must have been out of his mind**_

_**All alone he turns to stone**_  
_**while holding his breath half to death**_  
_**Terrified of whats inside**_  
_**to save his life he crawls**_  
_**like a worm from a bird**_  
_**crawls like a worm from a bird**_

_**All alone**_  
_**he's holding his breath half to death**_  
_**Terrified to save his life**_  
_**he crawls like a worm**_  
_**Crawls like a worm from a bird**_  
_**crawls like a worm from a bird**_  
_**crawls like a worm from a bird**_  
_**crawls like a worm**_  
_**crawls like a worm**_  
_**crawls like a worm from a bird**_

_**"Are you done?" he asked.**_

"Yeah, and I'm going to listen to your music the whole way there." I smiled and cuddled into his shoulder "Sorry, my ear buds are short"

He didn't say anything, but he didn't brush me off. YAYZ I GETS TO LISTEN TO KYOYA'S MUSIC, MOTHER FUDGER!

At some point, I fell asleep on his shoulder. I have to admit, the Shadow King has some really awesome shoulders. Not to broad, but not to flimsy. Just right to sleep on. That's one turn on for me. Nice shoulders.

I woke up momentarily to someone stroking my hair. It wasn't Jay; he knows not to touch my hair. The hand felt warm and soft running through my hair. It felt nice and soothing. That was one hand I would let touch my hair. I felt something heavy on my head, but I only nuzzled my head deeper into the shoulder I was sleeping on. The weight was still there, but it felt nice too, like it fit somehow.

**_NATSUME: _**

I was sitting with Mitsukuni while we ate cake. It tasted good for airplane food. Mitsukini's aura was so nice and soothing that it made me drowsy. Every one's auras were so bright. I only slightly noticed Eve's aura dim down a little bit. Then Kyoya's dimmed about twenty minutes later. I turned in my seat to see something I never thought I would see.

I tapped Mitsukuni on the shoulder and pointed at the sight. He turned and froze I guess our reactions were one and the same. Utter shock. This is what we saw.

Eve had her ear buds in her ears as usual, but her head was on Kyoya's shoulder. She seemed sound asleep there, and I could tell by her aura that she was comfortable. Now Kyoya had his laptop nestled in his lap, but his head was resting on Eve's and he was asleep also. His hand rested on top of Eve's, and their auras were doing something I got shivers from.

"What do you see Nat, aura wise." Mitsukuni asked me, and I only raised an eyebrow at the fact that he knew what I could see.

"Their auras are mingling together. It's like they fit somehow, like they belong there" I told him "Kyoya's aura doesn't look nearly as dark when he's with Eve. But I can tell that this situation was accidental. Its likely that Eve fell asleep first, and Kyoya's head lolled to that side when he fell asleep also."

"You do know what this means, right?" he asked me.

"No, what?"

"We have to get them together. I've been wanting to do the same with Takashi and Grace, but he just won't make a move."

"Strange. I've been thinking the same, but I think that with the twins included in the plot"

"Yeah. And another pair too" he said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Shh. It a secret" he said, and he took hold of my hand. I blushed, not expecting the nice gesture. He really was a host wasn't he, always charming. The sad thing was that I couldn't read exactly what was in his aura. He had so many mixed emotions that it confused me to even try.

"Okay" I said, not wanting to pry. I only focused on my hand in his.

**_MARIA:_**

I'm sitting next to one of the he-devils, and we are having so much fun. When we noticed Eve and Kyoya's position, we sprang into action. I whipped out my phone and I snapped a picture. Sadly for me, the flash was on.

Kyoya's hand shot out and grabbed my cell, and he took it away. I shivered. Can anyone say low blood pressure demon lord? I can. Luckily Hikaru got it on his phone. We silently cracked up in the seat we were in.

"They are so cute" I said

"Am I cute" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, _adorable_" I said sarcastically. He frowned.

"Really, you are cute"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Great, now I know you think I'm cute" he laughed.

"Shut up!" I slapped his shoulder. I Yawned and stretched, seeing as it was night time, and we had ten hours to go.

"Here" Hikaru reached across me into the apartment and brought out the quilt and pillow I had packed. He draped one side around his own shoulders and the other around mine. He lifted the armrest separating us, and pulled the isle armrest down, setting my pillow against it.

He pulled me into his lap, and he stretched out his legs to my side of the seat. I blushed and gave him a look.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"You brought a blanket and a pillow and didn't expect to share?" he stared down at me.

"Kinda, yeah" I mumbled.

"To heck with that plan" he murmured sleepily, wrapping one arm around my waist as to not give me a chance to escape. Finally I gave in and decided to snuggle up to him. I stretched out my legs with his and I nestled my head into his chest.

"Good night Maria" he whispered.

"Good night Hikaru" I whispered back before falling into sleep.

**_JAY:_**

I looked at all my sisters. I could do nothing anymore. They were bound to fall for someone sometime, right? It only saddened me that I couldn't protect them anymore. I had to back off.

Eve was leaning on Kyoya, and Kyoya was leaning back on Eve. Natsume was curled up on one side of the seat, Mitsukuni on the other but their hands were intertwined. Maria and Hikaru were cuddling with each other, and I had a pretty good feeling that Hikaru put her in that position.

Alley was sitting on a sleeping Kaoru's lap, who was sitting regular ways instead of sideways like his brother. Alley's head rested on Kaoru's shoulder, and his head rested on hers, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

Grace's head rested on Mori's lap, but he was wide awake watching her. He only stroked her hair and looked at me as if sensing my stares.

"You guys better not hurt my sisters" I said from across the aisle. He only nodded and went back to stroking Grace's hair.

Strangely, thoughts of Renge popped into my head. What was she doing? Shouldn't she be here? Is she still our manager? I decided to dispel those thoughts because I wasn't good at being emotional. I brought out my phone and started playing on the first app I saw.

"Die you dirty green pig . . . dang it I lost a bird!" I muttered. It was a long flight.


	9. TEXAS!

**_Hikaru:_**

I woke up at about six in the morning, before anyone else. It surprised me when I felt a weight on my chest. '_Must be Kaoru_' I thought. I shifted my weight when I was about to get him off me, but that's when he talked.

"Five more minutes mom" a female voice whispered drowsily. I looked down and then I remembered. I had shared Maria's pillow and blanket. Part of me was surprised that she stayed with me after I fell asleep. Her warmth was so different from Kaoru's, but it felt so much nicer.

"Okay, Maria. Sleep all you want" I whispered. I decided not to move with her on my chest. Instead I decided to play with her hair. I twirled one strand and then another, trying to figure out a way to put it up. When your one of the sons of a fashion designing legend, you tend to pick up a few tips in a few areas less masculine than others.

My finished product was a fishtail waterfall braid. I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of her that way. I rolled through my photos. Plenty of Kaoru and me, one of Eve laughing at Tamaki, One of Grace serving a customer, another of Natsume baking, Kyoya typing, Maria smiling, Maria serving, Eve and Kyoya on the plain, Maria sleeping. It looked to me that I had a lot of pictures of a certain Drake twin.

"Whatimeisit" Maria muttered into my chest.

"It's about eight thirty. Five more hours till we get there" I answered.

"What the?" she looked up at me, and then I guess she realized where she was. Her face flushed red like it did last night, and she looked at her hands on either side of me. It looked like she was pinning me down. I started laughing at her innocence.

"It's not funny" she said, getting off my chest.

"No your right, it's _really _funny" I taunted. She hit my arm.

"Okay, who did my hair?" she muttered.

"That would be my fault" I said, playing with one of her braids.

"Whatever" she grumbled.

"Not a morning person I see" I smirked.

"Huh, you should see Eve" she muttered and stretched. "Speaking of which. . ."

Maria turned around in her chair. Eve was sleeping along with Kyoya in the same position they were in last night. They weren't stirring, so I assumed they would be there for a while. I looked around and saw my brother wide awake with an angry Alley. Grace and Mori were still asleep, her head in his lap, his head resting on the window. Haruhi was still asleep on Tamaki's shoulder, and Tamaki on the window. Hunny and Natsume were already up and whispering about something. Jay was sleeping still in the first seat.

"What time is it?" Eve yawned from behind us.

"Oh, I would say half past snuggle o'clock." Maria answered with a coy smile.

"What are you tal- oh . . . CRAP!" Eve was surprised at her position with the shadow king, and stifled a scared scream. "Help. Me. NOW!" she whispered urgently.

"Uh-uh, I am not getting beheaded for that" I laughed. She slowly slipped her head out from underneath his, but her hand was being tightly clasped by the shadow king.

"Ow. Ow ow ow ow!" Eve yelped. Kyoya squeezed her hand harder and harder to where I thought he was going to break it.

"Kyoya wake up" I said, trying to shake him while eve tried to get away from him.

"KYOYA OOTORI, YOU BETTER GET UP AND STOP HURTING MY HAND!" Eve yelled, waking everyone in first class up.

"What. Did. You. Wake. Me. Up. for" Kyoya asked drowsily and angrily. Eve pointed to her hand that he was still squeezing. He let go immediately.

"What were you dreaming!?" she cried. Kyoya's demeanor changed drastically. He looked angry and mean, but I could see that Eve had no trouble with that factor.

"Nothing" he growled at her.

"Oh, and I guess dreaming nothing makes you try to ball your fists in your sleep" she glared at him. He sighed.

"whatever" Eve said, turning away from him.

'_Everyone, please fasten your seatbelts for landing'_

Maria and I walked back to our seats still laughing. When we got off the plane, we recognized our ride easily. The older man held up a sign that had all our names on it. Grace's mom had called him and asked if we could stay with them. He agreed if we would work for him.

"UNCLE RAY!" The twins cried in unison, both of them abandoning their luggage and running to hug him.

"Hey old man, how's it going" Jay said, while hugging Ray.

"I missed you Uncle Jay" Eve said, bringing Alley and Maria's bags with her.

"You boys and girl must be the host club. I'm Ray Drake, but call me Uncle Ray" he said, extending his hand to us.

""I'm Tamaki, this is Kyoya, that's Mori and Hunny, this is Haruhi, and the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru" Tamaki introduced us. Uncle Ray smiled at all of us in turn, and it made me feel weird to be singled out by my brother.

"Come on, I have a truck that'll fit all of us. We might as well get going." Uncle Ray said, and we all followed him out to his truck.

**_KYOYA:_**

I sat in the front seat beside Uncle Ray. What self-respecting Ootori sits in the back seat? I decided not to do research on him because it proved to have no benefits. We were all silent while listening to the music on the radio, the type Eve called country. We drove down a winding dirt road and stopped at a big farmhouse with rooms enough for all of us if we paired up.

"Welcome home guys" Uncle Ray said, hopping out of the truck. Everyone else rode in the back of the truck out in the open. When we all hopped out, we went inside to pack up and pair up.

"I'll share with Kyoya" Tamaki volunteered.

"Takashi and I can share a room!" Hunny said.

"We'll stay in one" the Hikaru and Kaoru stated in unison.

"That's some mighty quick pairing" Uncle Ray said. "The girls will stay the large room upstairs together. Jay, you'll get the couch as usual"

"Sue thing" Jay replied. We put our stuff in our rooms and came back down for dinner. I was the first one downstairs.

"Kyoya, I'd like to talk to ya" Uncle Ray said. "You seem like a smart young man. Can you tell me your friends' talents? And if you could, I'd like ta hear yours as well."

"Well, Tamaki is a piano playing Frenchman, do with that what you will. Mori-sempai is strong and good with physical work. Hunny-sempai will do anything for a good cake, the twins are little devils but if you give them a contest and a prize that peaks their interests, they'll cave. Me, I'm a pretty good business man. If you need any financial help, I can get it done." I explained to him. He brightened when he heard about what I could do.

"Thank god, son. I'm terrible at that paperwork." He brightened. "I'll have Natsume make dinner. After that, you young'ns hit the hay"

"Sure thing Uncle Ray" I heard Eve behind me. I turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You try and sneak up on me Eve?" I asked, although we both knew it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I try. Never works, but I try" she answered. "Hey, Nat's got a headache. I told you why she gets those sometimes. If you want, I'll go grab some McDonalds"

"Okay, let me make her my special headache recipe. I get those for the same reason. Kyoya, go with Eve and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble" Uncle Ray said. I nodded, knowing it was an order and not a request.

"Young man" Uncle Ray said "You take care of my little Eve"

I only nodded. Why would he ask me to take care of her? He handed me the keys to his truck keys and Eve jumped into the passenger seat. We drove in silence until she told me to turn into a McDonalds drive through.

"Welcome to McDonalds. What's your order?" the sign asked. Eve leaned over me to get towards my window

"Hey, I'll take two number ones, one number five, three number sixes, a number nine, seven number twelves , and . . ." she looked up at me "what do you want?"

"And one number eight, all larges with five sprites, two root bears, three sweat teas, three pepsi's, and" I looked at her "one Dr. Pepper".

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, that will be all"

"Please pull up to the next window"

"How did you know all our favorite drinks?" Eve asked me when she pulled herself back into her seat.

"Educated guess" I smirked at her.

"Pfft, whatever" she muttered. I pulled up to the first window, but before I could speak, the guy's mouth fell open.

"Eve?" He asked.

"Daniel? I didn't know you work here" Eve said in surprise.

"Yeah, none of us knew y'all were back. When did y'all get here?" Daniel asked her.

"Just today." Eve answered with a smile.

"Wow" he looked at me and his smile vanished "so, uh . . . this your boyfriend?"

"What? No, we're just friends!" Eve answered flustered. I didn't like her answer, but what could I expect. It's not like she was my girlfriend.

"Oh, that's good. I was wondering if you wanted to hangout later. Like go out to dinner" he said.

"I'll think about it, but right now we need to pay and get back."

"No way, it's on the house. I'm sure the boss'll agree." The guy smiled. He easily had the looks of a host about him. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. The guy was tall and muscular also.

"Thanks Daniel" Eve said, and I drove up to the next window.

I handed Eve all the food, and we drove back to the farm. When I got to about the middle of the winding road, I couldn't help but be quizzical.

"So, who's Daniel" I asked Eve.

"Hmm, what?" Eve asked. I broke her out of a daydream, I could tell. This pushed me over the edge. I turned off the car and turned on the internal lights so we could talk without getting there too quickly.

"I asked who Daniel is."

"Oh, he's an old friend of mine. We hung out a lot, and he eventually became my first dance partner." She answered me with a quizzical look.

"So, when are you going to go out with him?"

"When I have time. Now will you please turn on the car so we can get there and eat. Honestly Kyoya, what runs through your head?"

"Just consider the people around you before you commit to anything" I told her as I turned the car back on and drove up the rest of the way to the farm house.

* * *

**_UNCLE RAY:_**

"How are you doing Natsume?" I asked my new niece. I was glad that they adopted this one. She had the same talent I did. "I must say, I never thought I would meet another aura reader"

"You see them too?" she asked me in amazement.

"Of course girly. Here, take this. It helps with the headaches. They'll die down some when you get used to seeing some really bright auras" I laughed and winked at her.

I headed back downstairs to find all the boys except Kyoya seated around my table. The two gingers were horsing around with Tamaki, while Mori and Hunny watched quietly.

"Alright, I have jobs for you young'ns." I said, slamming my hands down on the table "Mori and Hunny, you two are going to be fixing up my old barn. Tamaki, you'll be headed to my wife's music shop. She said she wanted one of you there. Haruhi'll go with ya, don't worry. You twins'll be feeding and tending my animals, except the horses. Kyoya will be handling my paperwork. Whoever can get the challenge finished first gets a prize. Understood?"

"What's the prize?" the two twins asked. I flashed a grin on my old face. I knew how I would catch all of 'em.

"A date with one of my nieces or Haruhi" I answered. "Now don't you boys go and tell me you don't want one. I can read y'all's auras. I know how ya feel."

"You do understand you just started a war, right?" Kyoya walked through the door with Eve blushing like no tomorrow, both of them carrying bags of grub. Eve put hers down right in front of the guys on the table and turned to me.

"Uncle Ray! Why give them that prize?!" she cried.

"Because they'll all fight for it" I ginned at her blushing face and said so low that only she could hear "And I know who you want to win, young lady"

"You're crazy Uncle Ray!" Eve cried, still blushing. I reckoned she hadn't figured out her feelings yet, but it'll happen in the near future, I could see that much.

"You young'ns eat up. I'll be heading on to bed now, and don't be making a ruckus, ya hear?!" I said. I walked into my wife, Darla, and snuggled up next to her. Her aura was still as bright as when I met her, almost as bright as Grace's.

"How are they setlin' Ray?" she asked me.

"They'll be just fine Darla, don't you worry" I told her.

* * *

I woke up to the sun. I knew Grace would already be up; the young girl could never stay in bed past dawn. I walked into my kitchen, noticing the scent of eggs frying. I peeked around the corner to see a certain aura reading brunette crouched over the stove.

"I was hoping I'd get to taste some of your cookin', Natsume" I said. She turned and smiled at me, then she passed out a plate to me with eggs, sausage, and biscuits. I whistled, she must have taken a long while to cook this for everyone.

"Uncle Ray, Eve had her fill, and she's outside working with the horses. Grace is out in the garden, Maria and Alley went out town to help in the small art studio, and Jay is already out working on the tractor." Natsume told me. My face lit up knowing that my nieces and nephew were already working their fill.

"What about the Newbies?" I asked her when she handed me a cup of coffee.

"The only ones awake are Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, and Kyoya-sempai" she answered, "Kyoya is waiting on you to give him your paperwork, and Hunny and Mori are waiting for your orders"

"Okay. I'll go tell Eve to get the others up. Strange that Kyoya's up, though, I read that he's a real hard sleeper" I winked at her knowingly.

"Oh, I guess something . . . motivated him" she laughed.

"I'll go get him, and the cousins. Natsume, I want you to be the cook while you're here. Go all out and be creative." I walked out the door with her squealing in delight.

**_MORI:_**

Mitsukuni and I were sitting on the porch with Kyoya when Uncle Ray came out. He looked us over and smiled. I guess he thought well of us.

"I hope you boys are on Eve's good side. She's going to be the one handing out horses." He said.

We all gave him a questioning look, but he only laughed at us. I liked this old man. He seemed friendly and caring. He reminded me of Natsume. He pointed towards a barn in the distance.

"Go over there and tell Eve you need Shorty and Jet. She'll take you boys to my old barn, and tell her I need her back here fast as lightning" Uncle Ray said, looking straight at me and Mitsukuni. I only nodded and started walking towards the barn in the distance.

When we got there, we couldn't find the playful dark-brunette. That is until she swung in on a rope and landed in a pile of hay. It didn't surprise us, but it delighted Mitsukuni.

"Yay, Eva-chan! Can I have a turn?" he asked. Eve laughed.

"Of course you can. Just climb up that ladder and jump off the ledge to your left while holding the rope or not. Either way, the hay will catch you" Eve answered with a bright smile.

I raised an eyebrow at her childish behavior. She gave me a look that said '_you just wish you could be that cool_'. My look said '_be serious, we have work to do_'. She rolled her eyes, signaling a very defined '_whatever_'.

Only then did it strike me that we had a silent conversation. I looked in her at surprise. Only Mitsukuni and I could understand what we called body language. Eve shrugged with her palms open and a smile on her face, simply saying '_I know._'

"How?" I asked.

"Um, how could I be a master dancer and not understand that silent language. I taught Grace how to read it, so don't go interrogating her too." She smiled again.

I smiled. Mitsukuni landed in the hay right next to us. His head popped up with a wide smile on his face. He walked over to Eve and whispered in her ear. She laughed and went to two of the stalls that were filled with horses.

"I suppose Uncle Ray likes you two if he's letting you take out his prize horses." She smiled and lead out a chestnut stallion with a white main and tail alongside a miniature horse with grey fur and black main and hair. I stared in shock. The horses' coats shined brilliantly and neither of the moved when Eve saddled them for us.

That's when a midnight black mare came out from behind Eve and nuzzled her neck. Eve shrieked in surprise. When she turned, Eve smiled at the mare.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily!" Eve cried, trying to jump the horse. They playfully circled each other when the mare came up and sniffed Eve's pockets. Eve laughed.

"Oh, I see. You just want some treats. Okay fine, but no extra oats at dinner. I know how you like to pig out!" Eve said fondly, and handed two sugar cubes to the mare. She did the same for Jet and Shorty and she led them over to us and saddled the mare. Eve quickly hopped on and cantered out of the barn with us in tow, stopping at the trail.

"Try to keep up boys" she said simply and then her horse was off at a run. I flicked Jet's reigns and followed her, momentarily looking behind me to see Mitsukuni and Shorty on our heels. We stopped when Eve did, right outside an old barn. Eve dismounted and left her horse. She motioned for us to follow, so we dismounted and followed as motioned.

When we entered the barn, I immediately felt dread inside me. The place was packed with old junk like tractors, scrap metal, fertilizer, and tools. I blinked twice and sighed.

"Sorry about the mess, Uncle Ray just never did anything with it I suppose. Oh well, you have two days to get this place spick and span. Good luck. I'll be taking Chelsea back to the barn" Eve said while waving her hand. I assumed that Chelsea was her horse.

Mitsukuni and I quickly got started on our chores. It was a while before anyone came out to see us. It was Grace riding a brown stallion with black mane and hair.

"Whoa Frost. I know it smells bad, but just calm down" Grace soothed the animal. She dismounted and cam toward us.

"Hey, Nat needs stuff from town. Uncle Ray told me to take one of the guys with me. You two were the only guys available" she pleaded. Mitsukuni pushed me forward. I looked at him and he flashed me a smile.

"Takashi will go with you Gracie-chan! I can handle things around here for a while, so go ahead and borrow him." Mitsukuni said.

"Thanks Hunny-sempai" Grace said, kissing him on the cheek. Mitsukuni smiled and laughed

Grace mounted Frost and I mounted Jet. Grace took off at a break-neck pace, with me trying to catch up. Were all of them that quick? We stopped at the barn. Eve was there watering the horses. The only one out and about was Chelsea. The mare stood near an open water trough and watched Eve, whinnying when eve messed up or did something odd. It was like the horse was laughing at her.

"Oh hush up Chelsea!" Eve would reply good naturedly.

"Hey, mind stabling these two." Grace said.

Eve took the reins and walked the horses over to their stalls. Frost stopped by Chelsea and nuzzled his snout on hers. Eve and Grace awwed.

"Ahh, young love" Grace said wistfully.

"They grow up so fast" Eve added, wiping away an imaginary tear.

I only shook my head in amusement. They flashed similar faces saying '_you just don't know_'. That made me chuckle. Grace and I waved goodbye to Eve and we walked up to the main house. Stepping inside the door, I saw Kyoya among piles of paperwork. It made me smile to see that he wasn't going to be getting any of that work done anytime soon.

Uncle Ray handed me the keys and Grace and I drove down the winding road to town. We passed Aunt Darla's music shop and parked in the parking lot of a small grocery store. We walked inside and Grace instantly handed me a list with five items on it. She held a similar list in her hand.

"Okay, let's make this a race. The loser buys the winner lunch, deal?" Grace asked me. I grinned at her challenge. "on your mark, get set, GO!" Grace and I burst through the aisles, both of us running at full speed. I hurried past getting frosting, eggs, baking powder, milk, and strawberries.

To my dismay, Grace had already gathered all her items and was checking out already. She gave me an apologetic smile and I handed her the things I had for her. She paid for groceries. When we walked out, I drove down to Aunt Darla's store.

Aunt Darla was a short, plump woman who cared very much for music. When we entered the shop, I instantly heard Bach playing in the background. Grace walked in and put the things in her aunt's mini fridge along with my bags. She turned to me with a devilish smile.

"Soo, where are you taking me to eat?" she raised her eyebrows.

I shrugged and held out my hand to her, clearly saying '_why don't you tell me_'. Grace took my hand with a smile walked past. She seemed to be saying '_huh, follow me newbie_'. I chuckled a little. Grace led me down the streets of the small Texas town. We stopped at a small café and sat down to eat. Grace got herself a salad and I had some pasta.

After I paid the bill, I rose and blinked, saying excuse me. Grace waved her hand dismissively in the air with a smile. It meant '_I'll be outside when you get back_'. I walked towards the restroom. I was about to walk in when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Grace was talking to another guy outside the restaurant.

I decided to get a closer look, so I walked up by the window they were near. Lucky for me the window was open.

"What do you say Grace?" The boy asked. He was tall and slender, with bleached blonde hair and auburn yes. "How about dinner and a movie?"

"Uh, well I-uh, don't really think I c-can" Grace fumbled with her words. She twiddled her thumbs and shuffled her feet away from the guy.

"Why not?" the guy asked, stepping closer to Grace.

"I- uh, I don't think I'll have, um, t-time" Grace took a step backwards. Every little movement she made screamed '_GET AWAY_'. I Turned and walked out the door, coming up behind an unsuspecting, gothic blonde.

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her back to me, raising my head to look straight into the guy's auburn eyes. We had a good stare down for about three minutes. I used Eve's tactics at winning, _'don't move and don't breathe, so help you slender man_' she told me.

"Mine" I said, adding the glare I was sending his way. I could feel Grace relax a little in my arms, but she was still tense. The blonde guy looked at me with a glare, and then he turned to look at Grace with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Grace. I thought when you came back from Japan that we could get back together. I guess I was wrong" He said sadly and looked down. I could tell his act was a fake, but Grace couldn't. I leaned down to whisper in here ear.

"Guilt trip" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Landon, but we broke up for a reason, and I can see the reason hasn't changed one bit" Grace said quietly. I took her hand and we walked away down the street. I stopped and pulled her into a nearby ally, out of sight form cars and pedestrians*.

"Who?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed.

"He's an ex-boyfriend who I would really like to kill, but I'm scared of him." She said nonchalantly. I gave her a questioning look.

"He used to pull all kind of tricks on me, like the guilt trip or other things. He would cheat and lie. If you ever heard the song 'somebody that I used to know', you would get what this relationship was like." She explained sadly. I understood then. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled, hopefully letting her know that she had a friend with her.

* * *

**_MITSUKUNI:_**

I laughed to myself when Takashi blushed at my words. I was glad that they would finally get some time alone, and I was happy to be working on the barn with no restraints. I was up in the top floor when I was thinking about how to get Alley and Kaoru together. That's when the barn doors swung open and revealed a shy, aura reading girl holding a bag. Even on the second floor, I could smell its contents.

I threw down my bale of hay right in front of her and landed on top of it. I eyed her mischievously, knowing that she hadn't counted on me dropping in on her like that.

"Hi Natsume!" I smiled at her and sat down. Natsume let out the breath she was holding in.

"I thought you might be hungry while working on the barn by yourself. I brought you some sweets"

"Thanks Natta-chan!" I smiled brightly, trying to make flowers pop up with my cuteness. Natsume looked at me funny .I smiled at her, but she looked confused. What should she be confused about?

"Why do you act around me?" Natsume asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You act overly cute around everyone, but this is the first time you've done it to me directly. I can read it." She said, worry creeping into her voice. Oh yeah, the aura thing. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, Nat. I just didn't think you would notice" I said sheepishly. How come she could make me so flustered?

"Oh, okay. Well, I made some strawberry cake and a few cookies for you." She handed me the bag.

"Thanks Natta-chan. I appreciate it" I almost bit into the slice when I looked over at Natsume "do you want to share a slice?"

"Oh, n-no. You don't h-have to do that" she answered me, looking flustered. I smiled.

"No, go ahead. You did make them after all."

"oh, okay"

"I wanted to talk to you anyway"

"About what?"

"Are you the one who told Grace that all the other hosts weren't available?"

"Guilty as charged" she smiled. It made me laugh. The next thing we knew, we heard hoof steps. I grabbed Natsume's hand and ran to the top floor. We peered out the window over the barn door and found Takashi and Grace.

"Thank you for getting me out of that situation" Grace said.

"Hn" Takashi grunted.

"So I-uh, should be going." Grace quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek. She ran to mount her horse and rode away, all while Takashi stood holding his cheek, dumbfounded.

"Takashi, good job" I murmured with a smile on my face.

"So pretty" Natsume said mesmerized by something I couldn't see.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"His aura. It's so beautiful, shiny and vibrant. Grace really has an effect on him" Natsume said dreamily.

"Yeah. One down, four to go"

"Four?"

"Remember that secret couple I wanted to get together?" I asked while grabbing her hand. I hoped she would catch on.

"Oh, that's right. Thanks for keeping me on my toes. I'm really glad we're friends." She said to me while squeezing my hand and letting go.

And she didn't get it. She thinks I just want to be friends. How can she be so dense, it's almost like she's EVE! While we walked down to the bottom floor, I did a mental check of all my emotions, and I concentrated on only putting one forward for her to read out of my aura. I wanted that secret couple together quickly.

"Natsume" I said. Then she turned to look at me.

The barn doors open, letting in the late sunlight. It darkened Natsume's features, making everything about her enhanced. Her hair sparkled in through her silhouette. Her eyes darkened, and her curves were more noticeable. Only one emotion took over my body; want*. Natsume looked at me with wide eyes.

"What is it that you want Mitsukuni?" She asked me.

" . . . You" I answered quietly. Natsume froze, and then she started to tremble. She turned away from me.

"Wh-what did you s-say?" she asked nervously.

"I said you" I answered confidently. I wasn't a very patient person when it came to things I wanted, just look at my sweet tooth for an example.

"A-are you sure?"

"How could I not be?" I asked coming up behind her. I knew she was shorter than me, but I didn't want to intimidate her. I knew she was a fragile thing, like blown sugar candy. Breakable at every given moment. I came up and lightly clasped her shoulders.

"We n-need to see Eve. She told all of us to t-take someone over to her if they c-confessed. Eve is a very good judge of character" she mumbled to me.

"You don't trust me?" I said in my cutest voice.

"No, I just don't want to make Eve go into a mood" Natsume crossed her arms at me. I laughed at her stubborn mood swing.

"Alright, but let's walk" I said, and I held her hand. We walked out of the barn, but we stopped at Takashi who was still standing there holding his cheek.

"Takashi, it was just a kiss on the cheek." Natsume said. It seemed like he hadn't heard her. I smiled and tugged her along beside me. We walked all the way to the barn with our hands entwined, comfortable silence engulfing us. When we reached the barn, I could hear a song playing.

We entered the barn and found Eve in a t-shirt, sweat pants, and Nike shoes. Her body was jerking in time to the beat, but flowing softly at some tones in the melody. It was like she was singlehandedly telling the story of the song she was dancing to. The spell she was casting over us broke when her body stopped. She had finally noticed us.

"Hey guys, what are you here for?" Eve asked after she turned down the music.

"M-mitsukuni, he" Natsume mumbled. Eve's mouth formed an 'o' shape. If only Kyoya could see it, he would blush at how adorable she looked right then.

"Okay, I see why you're here" Eve motioned for me to follow her to the back of the barn. She turned a corner and abruptly looked at me with questioning glance.

"When did you start to have feelings for her?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Ever since she joined the host club, I guess." I said truthfully. Caring for Natsume had snuck up on me. Eve nodded, seemingly liking my answer. She looked at me up and down.

"How do you think she feels?" she asked me.

"Nervous. I almost took back what I said, she was shaking horribly. I don't want to scare her." I said, looking down. I was ashamed of not thinking of Natsume's feelings before telling her mine.

"Good" she stood up and smiled at me. "You do know that if you harm her in any way, I will know, and you will pay."

"I'm guessin that means you approve?" I laughed.

"On one condition." She paused. "Take loads of pictures" she squeezed me tightly and walked back into the open.

I followed her with a smile on my face. Natsume looked at me with questioning eyes. We just stared at each other, neither of us knowing what to do next. Eve looked at Natsume, then at me, then back at Natsume.

Eve took a deep breath and said "Gay baby penguin. YOLO!" She brought our hands together, and then she pushed us out of the barn. "Get outta here so I can get back to practicing" Eve shut the barn doors.

I looked at Natsume and I matched her blush. I quickly kissed her on the cheek. She stood there and touched her cheek like Takashi did. Then her blush deepened, putting all the tomatoes in the world to shame.

"She just had to go and say gay baby penguin didn't she?" Natsume muttered, which made me laugh. I waved a quick goodbye, and ran all the way back to the barn. Let's just say, here was a large dinner that night, and an even larger amount of sweets.

* * *

**_KAORU:_**

It was the last night of our trip to Texas. Natsume had whipped out a large feast for our last night. One even larger than the one she had made the day she and Hunny got together. We all dug in. There was everything there. Roast, fried rice, chicken, pasta, fruit, beef, vegetables, beef, anything you could imagine! It was when the table was cleared that Uncle Ray asked us to sit and stay. He left the room for a while, leaving all of us alone together.

"Hey Kyoya" Eve said "I lost the game"

"DANG IT EVE!" Jay yelled.

"Come ON!" Grace cried.

"Not cool" The twins said.

"Eve, why?" Kyoya asked, his dark aura shooting out from behind him.

"I told you I could make you lose the game! You now owe me twenty" Eve smirked.

"Fine, it'll go towards your debt" Kyoya smirked back.

"Dang it all!" Eve cried

"Mommy. What is our daughter talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Okay, I guess it's about time I told you boys who won" Uncle Ray said, walking out of his and Aunt Darla's room. " I guess it's safe to say that Hunny won the challenge"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Hikaru and I cried at the same time.

"We did our challenge three times!" I said.

"Yes, but I did extra work. I got you ahead five years" Kyoya said calmly. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"and the barn isn't even near clean!" Tamaki stated drastically.

"Oh, would all of you calm down" Haruhi sighed.

"Oh, now I see." Kyoya started. "Those things, they weren't really our challenge were they. You never really did specify what our challenge really was. Clever"

"Thanks young'n. Now y'all best be getting on to bed, y'all have a long flight tomorrow." Uncle Ray said, walking back into his bedroom. All the hosts stood there shell shocked. On the other hand, the girls got up and headed for their own rooms, only Natsume leaving one of them with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just going to go to bed. I'm not thinking about it" I said, walking up to my room and laying lightly on my bed. This trip was exhausting but fun. We got to mess with Alley and Maria a lot too.

I could hear the footsteps of the other hosts getting up to their rooms. Hikaru opened our door and did the same that I did on the bed he pulled up next to mine. I could tell he was out a few minutes later. It was a few hours later that I heard anything other than the crickets outside.

I walked quietly down the stairs and out the door onto the porch and found Alley sitting there with a sketchbook in her hands. She was sketching something, and I decided to take a look. I stepped on a creaky board and Alley turned to me.

"Whatcha doing" Alley asked me.

"I heard you come downstairs and thought I would hang with the only other person that was awake." I answered her. "Can I see your sketch?"

She handed it to me along with a flashlight. I turned it on and I stood there shocked. The sketchpad depicted the field in front of us. The only thing was that I couldn't see anything other than the moon and their silhouettes.

"I was practicing my memory drawing" Alley said.

"It's really amazing" I said.

"I'm glad you think so" Alley said. I'm glad the flashlight was off, because I she saw my face, she would see something that resembled a red rose.

"Well, uh, I think I'll be going to bed . . ." I said, and I walked to the door when she grabbed my wrist.

"Please stay and talk with me. I don't like being alone." She pleaded quietly.

"Okay Alley" I said. We both sat down on the swinging bench and she rested her head on my shoulder. We both brought our feet up onto the bench. I placed my hand on top of her head, and I felt her breathing slow. She was asleep. I soon followed her.

I woke up when it just started getting light outside. I woke up Alley and told her to go to her bedroom. She didn't argue, and I followed her upstairs. I saw no reason to go back to sleep, so I just got dressed and got ready to leave.

"What time is it?" Hikaru said from his bed.

"Time for you to get up" I answered.

When we were both done, we walked downstairs to find all the hosts ready to leave. We all said goodbye to Uncle Ray and Aunt Darla at the airport. We all boarded the plane for our long flight. The entire time, my mind was consumed In thoughts of Alley.

* * *

**_EVE:_**

'_Yeah, yeah girl. Can you hear that? It's playing our song. Are you sleepy? Take a nap. You're not afraid of the dark, are you? I FREAKING LOVE KYOYA'S PLAYLIST!'_

* * *

**_GRACE:_**

_'I never knew that Takashi had such nice shoulders. Now back to my poetry'_

* * *

**_ALLEY:_**

_'Kaoru is so warm . . . AHH CRAP, DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM!_

* * *

**_MARIA:_**

_'Hikaru better not mess with Natsume and Hunny, or he is going to get whooped.'_

* * *

**_NA_****_TSUME:_**

_'Mitsukuni is holding my hand. AGAIN! Oh, how do I handle this?'_

* * *

**_JAY:_**

_'DIE YOU GREEN BASTARD, DIE! I wonder if renge would like this game.'_


	10. The twins, oh God

**_NATSUME:_**

"DANG IT TAMAKI!" I heard the familiar catchphrase echo through the dressing room. If only Eve could see her aura, she would be surprised t find it shinning more brilliantly than ever. Her anger powered the blinding colors surrounding her, and I could only stare in awe at her. What made her so riled up?

"Eve, what's wrong now?" I asked her nervously. The girl was almost spitting venom.

"Tamaki ate my fudge brownies" she growled. I was taken back at first but then I cracked up laughing. Mitsukuni walked in then to see me on the floor laughing and Eve with fire burning out her ears.

"Eva-chan, what did you do to Natta-chan?" Mitsukuni asked. I knew he had to use my nickname when we were on hosting time, but I still wish he used my full name with no honorifics.

"I did nothing. That's far better than what Tamaki is going to get when I get my hands on him!" Eve raged through the curtains of the dressing room. I laughed more while my boyfriend looked at me quizzically. I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes and stood.

"Tamaki ate her fudge brownies" I said simply, only to laugh lightly again.

"Well, at least someone recognizes the importance of sweets other than me" He said playfully.

"That reminds me, I tried to make a new recipe for brownies and I gave them to Eve . . ." I slowly came into realization of the matter at hand.

"DANGT IT TAMAKI!" I yelled, following Eve's path of destruction. I walked out to find Eve tapping her foot patiently on the carpet, waiting for Tamaki to stop yelling at the twins who were currently on the computer looking at the school website. Her aura was even brighter, and getting brighter every minute she stood waiting.

"HIKARU, KAORU! I left you in charge of the club's website because you promised to do it seriously!" Tamaki seethed.

"We're doing it seriously" Hikaru said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, we stayed up the whole night yesterday" Kaoru moved so we could all see the computer screen "In order to create this master piece, Haruhi's composite Photograph!"

Eve bust put laughing despite her angry aura. I moved closer to the screen and my face flushed red. On the screen was a picture of a topless Haruhi, except she had a guy's chest. She actually looked good. Eve grabbed onto the hem of my uniform, trying to calm down her laughter.

By this time, all my siblings, Haruhi, and Mitsukuni had walked over to see what the commotion was all about.

"My lungs hurt" Eve was still laughing.

"True" Alley laughed in between words "dat"

"No WAY!" Grace flushed red just like me.

"OH, you Hitachiins are awesome!" Maria chuckled, and broke out into a fit of giggles.

Jays just stood there and clenched his fists, choosing not to say anything. His aura was almost as bright as Eve's. I could tell he was angry about the photo, but not as angry as Eve and her brownies. Haruhi quickly walked up to the screen and her face froze. Mitsukuni walked up next to her.

"Hyaaa, Haru-chan! You're so cool!" Mitsukuni said. I sweat dropped. Sometimes I just don't know what my boyfriend would say next.

"That reminds me" Eve said while standing up, keeping her head down, shielding her eyes from emotion and shadowing her face for a menacing appeal. The entire happy atmosphere evaporated. I unfroze and mirrored her actions.

"Oh yeah. Tamaki-sempai, we have to discuss something with you" I said menacingly. At the same time we turned to him, creating an eerie effect, that's when Eve lunged at Tamaki, pinning him against the wall. I grabbed a random bat from the corner of the room and lightly tapped it into my other hand menacingly.

"Oh no. You got the midget mad!" Alley cried.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Maria yelled.

"Now Tamaki, I am going to ask you what ran through your head when you ate the brownies near Eve's stuff" I said calmly.

"Oh, now he's done it!" Jay said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You never touch Eve's chocolate" Grace warned.

"And you never eat Natsume's cooking if it wasn't meant for you" Mitsukuni added.

I pointed my bat at Tamaki's head, loving the sound of his whimpers. You don't eat Mitsukuni's chocolate. IT WAS MEANT FOR HIM AND EVE!

"Now, how should I deal out punishment, hmm? A bat through the head, a hit in the gut, or should I leave you to Eve? I know you don't want that, do you Tamaki? Who knows what Eve would do to someone who ate her chocolate . . ." I trailed off, lightly tapping my chin with my free hand.

"P-please, I didn't know it belonged to Eve." Tamaki whimpered.

"And you think it's okay to go around eating everyone else's chocolate?" Eve said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"MOMMY, HELP. OUR DAUGHTERS ARE SCARING MEEE!" Tamaki yelped.

Kyoya slowly closed his laptop and walked gracefully over to us. He stopped right next to Eve and put a hand on top of her head.

"Down girl" he smirked. Eve flashed an icy glare in his direction, but she tightened her hold on Tamaki to show defiance. Kyoya's aura seemed amused and interested all at the same time. That's when the feeling of realization flashed through the dark mass surrounding him.

"Eve, I just lost the game" he whispered, low enough for only us to hear.

"AWW CRAP!" Eve cried while dropping Tamaki and turning her full-fledged death glare on Kyoya. Eve turned away and stalked away to the kitchen. I could tell she was going to start setting up. I silently put the bat down, hearing a thump and a whimper. I could feel a hand grab my shoulder, and I turned to Misukuni's smile.

"Remind me never to eat any of Eve's chocolate" he said warmly and kissed my cheek.

It was time for hosting hours to begin

* * *

**_HARUHI:_**

When the twins called me their toy, and when Kyoya found the picture they photoshoped of me, they were assigned cleaning duties and now guests for the next two days. I was sitting at a table with some of the girls that came to visit me. Alley and Maria were taking care of Tamaki and my areas today because the twins were currently on hiatus.

"Hey. Hey, Haruhi-kun! We all know that the one with the right parting is Hikaru-kun and the one with the left parting is Kaoru-kun" One of my guests started.

"But are there any differentiating factors?" the other asked. The question took me off guard. Alley and Maria happened to be walking past us when the question was asked.

"Milady, how is it that . . ." Maria started

" . . . You cannot tell the young masters apart?" Alley finished

"If I must really say" I started "Hikaru's speech and behavior sometimes reveals ten percent more evilness than Kaoru's"

I heard laughter from across the room. Apparently the he-devils heard me while the she-devils were currently holding their sides and trying to breathe. I could hear Hikaru say something and the room's demeanor became almost as bad as when Eve almost killed Tamaki. It was only when I heard my name mentioned that I actually started paying attention to their argument.

"Hikaru, you actually like Haruhi, right? I mean it's so obvious, you are always touching her" Kaoru says as if it's the most natural sentence in the world. Hikaru turned red and Tamaki was finally forced into entering their conversation. I thought nothing of it; I mean he was obviously just trying to fluster Hikaru.

"Why do you have to say that, you really are an idiot" Hikaru says, confirming my unspoken assumption.

"Y-yeah Kaoru! There are some things in this world you can say and some you can't!" Tamaki yelled.

"Why would I like someone who is like a little fox?" Hikaru stated. Little fox?

"WHO IS THE LITTLE FOX!" Tamaki yelled.

That's when Renge showed up. Right at the moment of her voice, Jay's face seemed to light up. I smiled, knowing what he was thinking. Eve noticed too, but she groaned.

"Not the crazy chick again" Eve said, exasperated. I knew she was watching her language. Otherwise her sentence would have sounded more like '_Aww crap, now I have to listen to this chick rant about some gay love triangle? Screw it all, I'm out of here you butt-kissing bastards._' Or something like that. The situation only got worse when Hikaru and Kaoru got onto the topic of school subjects.

I don't know what is wrong with the girls in this school, but they were eating this up. I knew the fight hit a critical point when both of them yelled "SEVER ALL TIES". That can't be good.

* * *

**_NATSUME:_**

I was talking with Maria, Alley, and Haruhi this morning in class. We were talking about when Eve might stop being mad at Kyoya for making her loose her kill, and Tamaki for needing to be killed in the first place.

"Kyoya-sempai will put her strait" Haruhi reassured me.

"Don't be so sure, Eve was so pissed that she walked passed both of them without acknowledging their existence" Alley stated.

"Not even a glance?" Haruhi asked

"Nope" the she-devils said in unison.

"Well then, she must be really an-" Haruhi was looking over my shoulder at something. I turned and my jaw dropped. Hikaru was standing there with his hair spiked, but it was _pink_.

"Flaming go pink" I heard the she-devils murmur together.

"You're attracting a lot of attention" Haruhi stated.

"I'm cute right? From now on, I'll be the pink one" Hikaru said.

"And that's a good thing?" Maria asked.

"I can't stand it when other people keep mistaking me for that Kaoru" Hikary said, right when kaoru walked through the door. But he had blue hair. What is wrong with them?

"Good morning Ladies" Kaoru said while sitting down next to us. "Last night, just when I thought I could finally get to sleep alone, I had such a horrible nightmare!"

"Oh here we go" Alley said under her breath. I giggled.

"I can't believe that I died my hair PINK!" Kaoru laughed. "What a disgusting thing to do. It'd make me look stupid!"

When He tried to sit down, Hikaru pulled the chair out from under him. Kaoru decided to get even and return the favor! I could tell Haruhi was wondering when the next seating change would be.

Throughout the class period before lunch, there was a spitball war and fight over Haruhi. The thing that worried me was when they dumped a bucket of water on an innocent passerby, which just happened to be Eve. She was already in a bad mood, but her aura grew even brighter in anger.

"You twins better knock this crap off before I break your necks and leave you to die in a hole." She threatened. It scared the twins badly, and I knew how much Eve was holding back on her language. Somehow adding more curse words might loosen the value of the threat to her.

* * *

I followed Maria and Alley out of the classroom, and we left Haruhi behind with the twins. Walking into the lunchroom, we saw Eve, Grace, and Jay at the usual table. And the best part was that that table was FAAAARRR away from Tamaki, knowing that Eve was sure to blow up if he even stepped within a five0foot radius of her. It was for Tamaki's own safety that he stays away. We got our lunches and I sat down next to grace while the twins sat down next to Eve. I looked at Grace's notebook.

It read:

_Never battle Eve in a stare down_

_Never eat Eve's chocolate_

_Never ruffle Jay's hair_

_Never EVER listen to Jay's ipod . . . so help you slender man_

_Never eat Natsume's cooking unless it is meant for you_

_Never say bad things to Natsume, she is WAY to adorable (*o*)_

_Don't mess with she-devil pranks_

_Don't even jack with she-devils. Consider yourself warned._

I laughed. Only Grace would think of writing a survival guide to surviving us. I felt tension in the air, emanating from a few tables over.

"When will those idiots knock it off and let me have some peace and quiet?" Eve asked with anger and annoyance laced into her tone. I shrugged while I watched the scene. I saw Hikaru trying to feed Haruhi some of her lunch in front of the host club.

"If they don't knock that off, I will go beat them up" Jay said in a threatening voice.

"Count. Me. In." Eve agreed.

The spoon feeding turned into an all-out food fight. Food was flying everywhere. I almost got hit in the face by one if grace hadn't blocked it with her lunchbox. I sighed in relief until I felt something grab my ankle. I yelped in surprise when I tumbled under the table. Jay had pulled me out of rang for fire.

"Now can we beat them up?" Eve asked, still angry.

"I don't think we have the chance" Jay said. Eve let out a string of curses so quickly that I didn't even understand her, but I do think I did catch a few damns and f-bombs . . . maybe.

The commotion stopped and we found ourselves face to show with the vice principal, telling us to come out and help the host club clean. Because that's just what maids do. It was then that Kyoya approached me with a question.

* * *

**_EVE:_**

_ 'Go die Tamaki, go die. You and your pet demon too._' I thought. I felt tired, and I wasn't in the mood for wrestling with high-thighs and corsets. I just didn't want to do anything today.

I came out of the dressing room to find Kyoya being the demon that he is, and his life threatening aura was almost consuming Haruhi, who was smart and turned around to talk to Mori and Hunny.

"Do you mind toning down the shadow king factor before you doom us all?" I said while glaring at him. He smiled at me . . . da fauq?

"Oh, Eve. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He said

"Bastard" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh" he stated "I thought you might like this." He tossed me a package. I unwrapped it to find seven perfect fudge brownies in the contents. I stood there stunned, but then a squeal escaped from my mouth. I ran up to Kyoya and hugged him, probably scaring him with my total bipolar change.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said.

"Hmm, of course. You really do like chocolate" he observed.

"Yup, and you're lucky. You made it off my list" I said while popping a brownie into my mouth and sighed in happiness. Then a loud sound went off in the music room. I turn to see Tamaki, who barely missed a date with death, started running after the he-devils yelling "I MUST PUNISH BOTH OF THEM!"

I looked at Haruhi who seemed to be in deep thought. I walked up behind her and said "they need a mediator." Haruhi didn't jump like most people. She always knew when I was around. Yet, her only answer was "I know" and she ran off with all of us following closely behind her.

We ended up in the garden maze watching a scene from the twins and a disheveled Tamaki. '_That's what you get_'

"I'm the one who's actually troubled here. I don't have to look exactly like Kaoru." Hikaru started. "Being treated by others as you, I'm already fed up and sick of that. Actually, I hate you the most!"

"Regarding that, I've always wanted to tell you too" Kaoru said "Look at this! It's the voodoo doll I got from Nekozawa-sempai! Your name has already been engraved on its back. Now I will let you feel the same pain and anguish as this doll!"

I for one face palmed when I saw the doll. Haruhi looked ticked off actually.

"Hey . . . this is going too far" she said. She quickly stepped in and grabbed the doll from Kaoru, punching both twins in the head.

"Don't use such a thing for such a stupid quarrel! Both of you are bad and causing trouble for the people around you is even worse!" Haruhi scolded them. "If you two don't make up and shake hands, you're not stepping foot into my house during this lifetime!"

The twins started laughing evilly. I face palmed . . . again. They held up the fake voodoo doll and a script, asking Haruhi if they could go to her house if they called a truce. Of course they started doing their twincest thing. Always and every day. I just turned on my heel and left for the music room.

When I got there, I started to clean up. I heard the doors open and two of my classmates stood there, one of which I was not freaking fond with at the moment.

"What?" I asked coldly while narrowing my eyes at Tamaki.

"DAUGHTER, I am truly sorry that I ate your brownies. Can you please forgive me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. I just can't handle the eyes. I felt my resolve breaking.

"F-Fine, but next time, ask whose sweets they are before you're mouth even comes close to it." I said.

Tamaki just squealed in happiness and twirled me around the room, but I swear on my life that I saw our shadow king smile while Tamaki was whirling with me in his crushing embrace.


	11. The Piano and Metallica

Chapter 11-

**_EVE:_**

"DANG IT TAMAKI!" I yelled. I was not going to be waiting tables as a belly dancer. Who do they think I am? Unfortunately for me, I was already dressed in my long and flowy golden skirt, purple top that looked like a glittery sports bra on steroids, and bangles on both my arms and ankles. Not to mention I was wearing a purple veil.

"YOU BETTER BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled. Grace pushed me out of the curtains as bait and I froze out in the open.

'_oh __crap _I thought. I looked up and found all eight hosts staring at me. Almost all of them were blushing, all except Hunny and Haruhi. I turned red and crossed my arms.

"Anyone want to explain this to me?" I asked menacingly.

"Wow Eve. You look . . ." Kaoru started

". . . kinda hot" Hikaru finished.

"Thanks, but I want a costume change. This one's a little too . . . showy." I mumbled the last part of the sentence.

"Sorry, but those are the only costumes we have for you right now" Kyoya stated, fully recovered with a smirk on his face. It pissed me off.

"Well get different ones" I said, stalking up to him. I totally forgot about my current appearance.

"No, I think this selection suits today's theme quite well" He said, still smirking.

"You, me, stare down. NOW. Winner chooses the maid's costumes" I said.

"Fine, but I will win" he stated simply.

We both took our seats at a duel table. We sat and blinked a few times. Right as we were about to start I caught on to something.

"Wait, take off your glasses for this round" I said.

"Oh, you want me to take off my glasses so you can look at my eyes?" he asked, smirking. Was he teasing me?

"How else am I going to be sure you play fairly?" I said.

"Too true" he said while removing his glasses. I sat there shell shocked. His eyes were a baffling. I couldn't see anything in them. But the strangest thing was that his eyes were beautiful. They were a dark grey, almost black color, but they sparked with intelligence.

"Something the matter Eve?" Kyoya smirked. He knew exactly what the matter was, the dang bastard.

"Nope, just planning ways on how you could go die in a hole" I stated simply.

"Ready, set, START!" Tamaki yelled. My eyes never moved from his, rested in an all-out stare. I could go on like this for hours. Not that I was lost in his eyes or anything like that, no I was focused on winning. Sort of.

All of a sudden, my chair is pulled out from underneath me and my eyes squeeze shut on impact with the ground, I looked up at the he-devils who were whistling innocently, standing right next to my chair.

"You devil-spawning freaks of nature" I spat while glaring at them.

"Looks like you won't be getting that costume change after all" Kyoya said. He had his glasses back on, and I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing his eyes for a long time.

"Fine, just give me a sword to carry around" I said while getting up. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me.

"Belly dancers with swords are awesome" I clarified.

"Sorry, but my area requires a dignified appeal. The only thing you will be carrying around will be trays" he said simply.

"Dang" I said as they walked into the dressing room after my sisters exited. Natsume was wearing the sky blue version of my costume, Grace the black version, and the twins were wearing the red version of my costume.

It was time for hosting hours to begin

* * *

"Who are you supposed to be?" I whispered to Kyoya after we got in position. He wore a turban but a sort of dignified high collar shirt with a sash and dangly earrings. Grace decided to up or belly dancer factor and curled my hair while putting it in a fancy ponytail. She then went over all our eyes with black eyeliner and mascara.

"The shadow king" he simply said while handing me the bowl of fruit he was carrying. Our pose was supposed to be stationed together, making it look as if I were offering him the fruit. Let's just say that if this were the real thing, I would have told him he didn't have two broken legs and to get it himself. I guess reality is just too mainstream.

"Ha ha, very funny" I rolled my eyes. Just then, the door opened to reveal a small boy in elementary school.

"What? Its just a kid" Hikaru said.

"Whats the matter? Are you lost?" Tamaki said, all suave like, "or did you come to my palace for something.

"Ah, are you 'king'?" he asked.

"OH SWEET BABY JESUS, YOU ARE ADORABLE!" I let loose the only squeal I would ever let loose in the clubroom. I ran forward and hugged him, not really caring about my outfit much. I was probably cutting off his oxygen supply, but who cares?

"Get. OFF!" he said, trying to push me away.

"King" Tamaki sang while twirling around in a dreamlike state. Both the boy and I looked up surprised. He recovered first and jumped out of my arms.

"I am junior section class 5A's Takaouji Shiro." He said and pointed at Tamaki dramatically "I would like to apply as the Host club king's apprentice!"

"Okay, soooo not adorable anymore" I said while getting up. Who in their right minds would want to be an apprentice to Tamaki of all people? Mental? I think yes.

"You start tomorrow" Kyoya stated simply. The kid bowed himself out, and we went back to hosting. I stayed in Kyoya's area the entire time, only stopping to pop up on Jay who was wearing a pale khaki had thingie with a robe and sandals. Simplicity looked good on him.

"Onii-san" I said while throwing my arms around him from the back. "Is mom going to be home tonight?"

"I'm sorry Eva-chan, but mom won't be home until late. If you want, I can stay up and watch movies with you until she gets there" he said while patting my head. His guests awed and squealed.

"Yay, thanks Onii-san!" I smiled at him. I squeezed his neck and walked back to Kyoya's area. Lucky for me, his area usually consisted of only one or two guests a day.

"Would you like anything, young master?" I asked and bowed to him as some guests were passing us. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Just some tea." He said simply. I bowed myself out of his presence and walked to the kitchenette, but I could feel his eyes boring into my back. Five minutes later, someone walked in.

"Hey, how's the work?" I asked, assuming it was one of my sisters.

"Slow, I was only trying to figure out what was bothering my maid. She seems a bit distracted." I heard a male voice answer me. I froze, my arm extended towards the top shelves and reaching out for the tea. I felt someone press against my back, and an arm extended out and grabbed the tea. I whipped around, landing myself face to face with a certain host with utterly frustrating glasses.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked, still stunned. Let's not forget that he was less than three inches from my face here.

"I figured that the fastest way to get answers was to ask you myself" he stated simply, obviously not bothered by the fact that I could feel his breath on my face. It smelt like mint tea. I like mint tea.

"I just don't like showing this much skin okay? It makes me look like a tramp" I stated simply. The only other times I wore anything showier than this was when I'm dancing. That is the only freaking exception to showing off my sexy body to a large crowd.

"Oh, and personal bubble please" I asked, putting my hand on his chest and gently pushing him away from me. His close proximity and total attitude change was scaring me crapless. He smirked and walked out, probably knowing what I was thinking, dang bastard.

* * *

The next day we were back to normal in our usual maid uniforms. The only difference was the new kid sitting up close and personal with Tamaki and his visitor. The kid just sat there, staring. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't have some guy flirting with me if an innocent _kid_ was watching.

Tamaki was showering the girl with compliments when Shiro said something.

"If I must say it, she looks more like the crucian carp in my garden's pond" he said. "I would never use such blatant words of flattery"

I started cracking up, right next to some guests. I laughed so hard that I almost dropped the tray I was carrying. The he-devils were laughing alongside me while patting Shiro's head. The guest ran out of the room calling Tamaki an idiot. The guys were starting their twincest act too soon though.

"Idiot!" Hikaru cried, pulling Kaoru into his chest, something suggestively more than a brotherly embrace. "Even if I search the world over, no one could compare to you . . ."

"Hikaru" Kaoru uttered.

Shiro froze, and he ran away, almost knocking into Haruhi's trey that she was carrying. I was still laughing by the way, and my lungs were starting to feel like crap. Natsume had even come to check on me and see if I was alright. I finally calmed down a few minutes later and then there was silence,

"Are you a transvestite?" I heard Shiro ask Haruhi. Apparently I missed some of the conversation in my laughter, but who cares. I started cracking up again. I watched Shiro be dragged away from Haruhi and handed the trey she was holding.

He dropped the trey, making every cup on their shatter. Kyoya added it to Haruhi's debt, and Shiro tried to clean the mess up with one of the new hand-tailored curtains.

"WHATS WRONG WOTH YOU?!" Tamaki yelled.

"DON'T MAKE A CHILD HOLD SOMETHING HEAVY LIKE THAT!" Shiro yelled back at him. That's when Hunny decided to get in the mix.

"Shiro-chan! Let's have some cake together!" Hunny tackled him "I have chocolate flavor and strawberry flavor "

"Annoying" Shiro stated. I looked at Natsume who seemed like she wanted to pound shiro's face in. "What grade are you in?" Shiro continued.

Mori swooped in and stood in front of Hunny. Shiro flipped out and started throwing random dishes at him. I was laughing the whole time this was happening.

"Noisy brat! ISOLATE HIM!" Tamaki ordered. The he-devils followed his bidding. Not a moment later, Shiro was Traped under a large cage. Shiro flipped out again. But I did catch onto some useful information.

"I'm running out of time! Please, teach me how to make a woman happy. You are a genius, right? King!" Shiro called.

As Tamaki started to give Shiro a chance, my mind processed Shiro's words. '_why would he be running out of time. He's got to be here for a reason'_

"So, why not make his type the mischievous lolita type?" I asked. The poor kid looked ta me in terror. I winked at him, hoping he would catch my drift.

"Think about it. Pedo girls are attracted to young guys with baby faces. Hunny-sempai is a perfect example of a lolita type" I explained. Tamaki nodded his head in agreement. "And the basics for the mischievous type are to wear shorts, even in winter".

"Draw some marks on your knees and cheeks to assist your mischievous role" the Alley and Maria coached. "Run mischievously, and fall down right there with all your might!"

Shiro did exactly that, earning the concern of one of our guests. He followed his training and answered right away "Its nothing. I'm fine"

"PERFECT!" The twins cried.

"I've had ebough!" Shiro cried. "Baka!" He yelled and left the room saying something about not teaching him seriously. I sighed and followed him, making sure I followed through with my idea.

I found him sitting curled up next to one of the grandfather clocks in the hallway. Hi sat down next to him and I placed my hand on his back.

"What do you really want to be taught?" I asked him softly. He looked up at me and I gave him small smile.

"I told you, I want to be able to make women happy" he said, sniffling. I rubbed his back.

"Tats not the whole story is it?" I asked.

"No" he replied.

"You want to tell me? I could probably help you out."

"Pfft what could you do . . ."

"Well, if you haven't happened to notice, I am a girl"

"Fine, but you'll need to come with me"

"Yeah, just let me go change into some real clothes. This is starting to itch"

I actually got him to laugh that time. I ran back into the club room, ignoring questions. I threw on my white blouse, Black skinny jeans, grey vans, and my silver compass necklace. I ran back into the hallway and followed Shiro to his part of the school, where the student life was still upbeat and packed. Compared to our campus at this time of day, it looked like Michael Jackson had risen from the grave, performed a comeback concert, and then died again. In short, it was busy.

"So you want to tell me what this is all about?" I asked, but then I saw him watching a girl entering the nearest music room.

"Ahh, I see. She's leaving soon isn't she?"

Shiro only nodded. I got fed up and grabbed his hand. I dragged him into the music room saying loudly "WE'RE HEEERRREEEE!"

I pushed Shiro into a classroom full of staring children and skipped in after him. The teacher took one look at me and smiled. I waved at him and he walked over to me.

"What a surprise! Children, this is one of the high school section Class 2A's prodigies. Miss Drake, I heard you dabble in music along with mastering in the art of dance." He told me. I only nodded.

"Yup, and I would be happy to teach any kid here more about their instrument or at least get my blockhead brother in here to teach you guys a thing or two about music." I smiled and sat down in the nearest chair. Everyone didn't bother me, so I picked up a guitar lying around and started strumming a little Metallica while Shiro sat on a window seat. I saw the girl he was were talking about ask him if he wanted to play the piano with her. He totally blew her off!

I quickly made a note saying '_PLAY WITH HER YOU IDIOT!'_ and folded it into a paper airplane. I sent it flying straight into Shiro's ear. He read it and then waved it off. I got ticked and then I decided to take my anger out on the guitar instead of the children. I started playing straight up heavy metal. I drew in an entire crowd of little kids who probably didn't need their ears bleeding while Shiro exited the classroom. When I was done, I left the classroom to find a shadow king leaning on the opposite wall waiting on me.

"Tamaki put Haruhi in a middle school uniform didn't he?" I asked.

"Its funny how you know these things" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I waved my hand dismissivley. I ran up the hallway to see a Shiro hanging form Tamaki's shoulder. I walked up behind Tamaki and slapped him upside the head. He dropped Shiro and I patted him on the head.

"You idoit!" I yelled at Shiro. "At least tell me you want to get her attention. Let me teach you how to play the piano at least!" I cried. Shiro looked stunned at me, but then he blushed and looked down, muttering something along the lines of 'it's too late, there's no more time left.'

"Pfft, there's always time. Now c'mon, we're going to the music room" I said, Tamaki picked him up again and they followed me to the music room. Jay sat down with Shiro and started playing one of my favorite pieces.

"One thing you have to remember is to have as much fun as possible. After all, music is a type of freedom" I smiled at him before I started humming along to Jay's voice.

_Where have all good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life (larger than life...)_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there is someone somewhere_

_Watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

I sighed and Shiro looked stunned at us. I guess that's normal, I mean Jay and I were totally in sync with the music. I motioned for Tamaki, who I knew loved the piano.

"Hey, teach him a thing or two. He's going to need it" I sighed again. Tamaki smield at me and took Jay's place.

"A sonata piece for four handed performance?" Tamaki asked, cracking his knuckles. "Easy"

His fingers glided over the keys and the warmth of the music enveloped us all. I swayed to the music and twirled, not really realizing what I was doing. My shoes were off and I guess I was doing contemporary. It was my second favorite type of dance.

"From what I saw" Tamaki started "It looked like she wanted to play the piano with you . . . take Eve for example. She loves to dance with a partner"

I had grabbed Jay and pulled him into a waltz with me. We danced with each other and we both made a face every time our eyes caught Shiro's. We were trying to make a point of not being alone and being with the one you love and just having fun with what we were doing.

"Yeah, it's much better with a partner" Jay laughed when he twirled me.

"Sure, but I still beez bettah" I said. We cracked up, still dancing in time to the music.

* * *

For the next week, Jay and Tamaki helped Shiro while I helped soothe the cramps in his hand. We invited the girl Shiro liked to his 'performance'. When the girl entered, we all bowed saying "welcome princess"

The girl walked in while Tamaki introduced Shiro. Jay showed the girl to a duel piano, with Shiro sitting next to her. Jay flashed his host club smile and bowed himself out. Then the performance began.

I won't go into details, but let's just say, it was Magical.

* * *

Shiro decided to host for a few days. He was trampled with questions from his guests about his girlfriend who lives in Germany now. I giggled while I placed a soda in front of him, earning that cute little smile reserved for me.

I have to say, he does a better job than Tamaki with the ladies, and this kid has a girlfriend. Player? I think yes.


	12. Why Aren't They Here?

Chapter 12-

**_ KYOYA_**

It's amusing when some things go missing; you notice one before the other even though you know they go together. Well, I must say that I noticed a certain Drake's absence, especially sense there were no 'DANGIT TAMAKI's echoing through the host club room.

"Kyo-chan, have you seen Natsume?" The shortest host asked me.

"Funny, no I have not sempai" I answered. A collective gasp was heard throughout the room.

"Even the shadow king doesn't know where they are . . ." Tamaki said.

"Oh, leave them be. They're probably all sick or working or something. They have their scholarships to keep up you know!" Haruhi stated. The hosts reluctantly nodded their heads. However, I was not so easily convinced. I let it slide that day though. I became more interested as three days passed without seeing a single Drake.

"They've gotta show up today!" Hikaru fumed.

"But Hikaru, they've been gone for four days . . . and there hasn't been a call from home" Kaoru said quietly. All of us looked at him.

"Natsume would have called" Hunny murmured quietly.

I wasted no time in this stupidity. I, as Eve would say, 'whipped out my phone and started to call one of the top numbers in my speed dial list like the mother fudging shadow king I am'. All the other hosts noticed my quick precision and urgent manor. As the dial tone started, all of them had already pressed their ears against the phone, listening in to whoever was to pick up. I sighed and put the phone on speaker as to get them out of close proximity.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Eve, this is Kyoya" I said. We heard sputtering on the other end of the line.

"WHO?!" Eve yelled.

"You okay Eve?" I heard a voice call form the background.

"Natsume?" Hunny called, apparently not concerned that he was yelling into the phone.

"M-mitsukuni?" Natsume asked, sounding scared. That's when the line went dead.

"Did they just hang up on us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

I snapped my phone shut, anger boiling on the inside of me. Why would she hang up? What was so important that she shut down the call? My head brought up plenty of possibilities, but none of them seemed to fit the way Eve acted. Eve was like a lit candle; you never know what to expect next. True, it was becoming easier to see her patterns, but she could still surprise me from time to time.

"Gentlemen," I said calmly, assured that my dark aura was growing- I didn't have Eve with me at the time to act against it, so why not let it loose- more menacing every passing second "What do you say to a little . . . visit with the Drakes?"

"Count us in!" Every one said. Haruhi just sighed.

* * *

The next day was a weekend. All of the hosts gathered in front of a small two story house in a small neighborhood. All of us walked to the front doors and knocked. We had no reply, and seeing as everyone was impatient to see the family of adopted siblings, I took out my spare key instead. The entire host club gapped at me, seeing the key gleaming in my hand.

"Kyoya, where did you get that?" Tamaki stuttered.

"Ranka gave it to me, hoping that I would keep it from the likes of blonde frenchman." I said, recalling Ranka's exact words.

I opened the door into a wide hallway with a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a colorful carpet greeting us into the den. Haruhi casually strolled into the house and looked around.

"Mrs. Drake? HELLOOO?" she called. I shook my head silently. Mori was by a vase of flowers reading something on the table it was resting on.

"What is it Mori-sempai?" the twins asked.

"Note" was all he said.

I grabbed the note from his hand and started reading.

_Yo She-devils,_

_ We all got up early today to get to work. Hope you don't mind that we let you guys sleep in. Don't worry; we'll cover for you at the art studio. Nat left some omelets in the fridge for you to warm up. Sorry, no spices though. Get your butts down here as soon as possible!_

_ -Eve_

I shook my head. I could almost hear Eve saying the words in my mind, her accent mixing in with our language. I quietly handed the note to the twins who chuckled at her letter and passed it on.

"There aren't any omelets in the fridge, so I'm guessing Alley and Maria already left" Haruhi said.

"So, who wants to go to an art studio?" Tamaki asked.

"We're hungry though!" the twins said.

"I know a little restaurant near the studio" Haruhi spoke up.

"Yay, we get to have commoner food!" Tamaki cried with glee.

We exited the house and got into my limo. As we drove, I opened my laptop and continued my research on the whereabouts of the drakes. Eve was being smart. I couldn't pull up any information on her from last week to now. She knows me too well.

"We're here!" Haruhi called. As they jumped out, I saw something that made me smile. The resturaunt was a charming maid café, but not one of those sleazy types. This one had a distinct charm to it, rather relaxing. I could see why Haruhi chose this place.

Once we entered the café, my eyes instantly caught something familiar. A distinct bit of brunette hair hid itself away in the kitchen. The maid seated us and handed us the menus. That's when the real show began.

"Hello Master, how may I serve you today?"

I looked over to a table across the room crowded by five bows and I think some can guess at who was being ogled. My fists clenched and my eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Can we get the special Eva-chan?" one of the boys asked.

"Of course, It'll be right out" Eve said, griping the tray she was holding tighter at the mention of her nickname.

Eve turned and froze. She had spotted us. She lowered her head and shadowed her eyes while moving towards the kitchen. I, not being one to waste time, stood and followed her.

"I am telling you, we're dead!" Eve was saying.

"Well then, how the heck do you think we should solve this?!" a certain blonde yet goth maid countered.

"We'll flee the country. There'll be codenames. You'll be agent soda and I'll be agent pop!" Eve said.

"You are WAY to sleep deprived" Grace sighed.

"Yeah well . . ." Eve stopped talking and looked at the ground sadly.

"I see you girls aren't sick . . ." I said, walking up behind Eve.

"HOLY CRAP! What were you thinking?" Eve spun around and yelled. I raised an eyebrow at her. Eve was never this easy to startle, let alone sneak up on.

"I was wondering why our maids and one of our Hosts haven't been showing up to the club" I stated coldly.

"I think I'm just going to slip out for a few . . ." Grace said, sliding out of the kitchen doors.

"We have stuff to do!" Eve yelled at me. I took this opportunity to fully look at her.

Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail with tendrils falling along her face. Her skin was paler than usual, and she looked so frail that she would drop at any given moment. The thing that startled me the most were her eyes. They still held her usual fire, but they had dark circles and tiredness dragging in her expression making her look more dead than alive.

"You don't look normal" I said matter-of-factly. Eve shook her head and muttered something that I didn't bother catching.

"Look, I have a job I need to take care of. I've been transitioning money into the host club account to help pay off our debt. You don't need to keep checking up on us." Eve said with her fists were shaking slightly at her sides.

"Why? Why did you just leave us? Without even saying goodbye too" I asked.

"All of us agreed it would be too painful to say goodbye for right now" A small voice called put. I look towards the stove to see little Natsume staring at us. She looked a little better than Eve did, but not by much.

"Eve, I expect a call when you get off work." I said.

"Ha, good luck bro" Said a familiar voice. "Eve's always working. You won't be getting a call from her until maybe Tuesday"

"Jay!" Eve warned. Jay looked even worse than Eve did, and that was saying something. He still had his host club charm but his eyes were dark with tiredness and cold with his lack-of-sleep-induced emotions.

"Why is that?" I questioned not really removing my eyes from Eve's face. By this time, Natsume had already moved over to the Kitchen doors and probably silently watching Hunny.

"Look, stop by our house around one A.M. and I'll tell you the story" Eve said quietly.

"Fine. One A.M. it is. Be awake" I said casually and walked out the kitchen to see a nervous Grace trying to get orders from curious hosts and a protective Mori.

"Guy's we'll be leaving" I said casually. All the hosts stood reluctantly. Mori gave Grace another hard stare and followed us out.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" Tamaki asked, being calm and collected for probably the first time in his life.

"We're paying a late visit later . . ." I said cryptically. Why give them the full story?

"Ah, how late?" Harhui asked.

"Oh, One A.M." I said nonchalantly.

"ONE A.M.?!" Haruhi yelled.

"Please come Haru-chan, we need you there!" Hunny pleaded. I could see the plea in his eyes. He wanted to make sure that Natsume would be coming back to him.

"Oh, FINE!" Haruhi gave in.

The next few hours we spent at the local park. After everyone found out that the siblings weren't dead, there was more or less a sense of piece instilled in the air. After that, we all left for our own houses for a good rest before we went to the Drake household. I didn't sleep, I usually stay up later than one anyway so why bother.

I had to drive myself over to their house, seeing as I didn't want to wake any of the staff. As I was driving, I tried coming up with questions that were so straightforward that there could not be any way around the answer. Eve would always find some way to warp the truth while fully answering my questions. It became annoying sometimes, but I did enjoy the way she puts my mind to the challenge.

Before I knew it, I was at Eve's front door. I didn't waste time ringing the doorbell. Instead, I just used my key and walked in.

"Hello?" A voice called from down the hallway. Eve slipped into view. The first thing I noticed was the knife in her hand; the second was that she was wearing grey pajama bottoms and a black fitted tank top. She let out the visible breath she was holding in when she saw me and stabbed the knife into the nearby table so it would stay there.

"Oh, Kyoya. It's you." She said, sounding relieved. "That's great, I was worried I would have to stab someone"

"The rest of the club should be here soon" I said, not really acknowledging her last statement.

"Oh, Yay. I was looking forward to that" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Eve led me into a sitting area. I noticed textbooks spread out on the table in front of the couch. There were some from the first year class and the second year class. Only one book from the third year class was down here.

"Sorry about the mess. We switched to home studying when . . . well, I'll tell you later." She said, absentmindedly clearing the papers and essays and worksheets.

The doorbell rang and Eve jumped up to go get it. I sat down on the black couch, watching as the entire rest of the host club cam piling into the small hallway. They followed Eve into the siting area where I was. They gathered round, all of them sitting in the seats while leaving one of the plush armchairs open for her to sit in. When she sat, she said nothing. She only stared at us like she was waiting on something.

"Well? What do you guys want?" Eve asked.

"We want to know what happened to you! Why aren't you at school!" Hikaru shouted.

"Jeez, calm yourself. It's not like we died and decided to haunt you or something. We only switched to home studying" Eve relaxed into the armchair tiredly.

"Why Eva-chan?" Hunny asked, his eyes beginning to tear up. Eve's shoulders tensed and her skin became even paler.

"Our parents went to Africa a few weeks ago. Usually when they leave, they transition money into a bank account for Grace to pay bills and take care of financing while they were away." Eve started her story, starting out slowly like it was painful for her to talk. "Well, a few days passed and no money was being transmitted. Grace tried calling their cells but, they didn't pick up. After a week passed, we got a call from their travel guide. He said that they went missing on one of their tours. The last time they were seen was after they had all stopped to stretch their legs"

"That's . . . whoa" was all Kaoru could say to the girl in front of me who looking so lost in the world.

"But, why switch to home studying" Hunny asked.

"Hunny, bills need money. No money, no house. No house, we are homeless. W-we had to switch to home studying because we all had to take up jobs to pay off the bills. I have at least three jobs. Nat works full time at a local bakery, and sometimes at the café. Jay works at the music shop and at a daycare. Grace works at the maid café with me, but she works there full time. Maria and Alley work at the art studio near the café, but they also work at the grocery store." Eve explained.

"Where is everyone. Asleep?" Haruhi asked. Eve laughed coldly at that.

"Sleep? Sleep? You think we sleep? That last time I slept was two days ago. The only reason I'm at home is that I asked someone to cover my shift at the dance studio. Pfft, sleep."

"What about everyone else?" Hunny pleaded, looking at her.

"The only other person here is Nat, and she's dead to the world right now. If I wasn't talking to you guys, I would be up there with her." Eve said, and looked at Hunny easily "Go ahead and see her, but I swear to god, if you so much as make her open an eye, I will smack you"

Hunny raced upstairs, not really knowing where he was going.

"So why didn't you ask us for help!?" Haruhi yelled.

"Why would I? We're already in debt, we can fix our own problems, we didn't want to be a burden, and we didn't really want to go through all those looks that you're giving me right now!" Eve said.

"Well, now that we do know, you can't expect us not to do something about your situation" I said casually.

"We're fine Kyoya" Eve said.

"Eve, you're about to fall asleep in that chair talking. You're exhausted and you know it, so do not argue with me right now!" I said menacingly.

"Dang, you're not happy when you're tired" Eve acknowledged.

'_oh, you don't say__.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"I have a solution!" Tamaki said, standing dramatically. "One of us can house you guys while Kyoya's private police force tracks down your parents!"

"You have a private police force?" Eve turned to me. I smirked and pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"Whatever" she mumbled. Tamaki took that as a yes, and handled a startled Eve the home phone and practically ordered her to call all the siblings home.

* * *

**_HUNNY_**

I was running towards Natsume's room while my brain went haywire. The last time I saw her was over a week ago. I wondered if she looked as bad as Eve did. I stopped at the first door on the right. When I opened it, I saw a small frame in one of the beds. I let out a sigh.

I walked over and sat on the side of her bed, where her back was turned to me. I could tell it was my Natsume because she smelt like sugar and sweets. I stroked her back, loving the fact that she was next to me again. I could SEE her face. Somehow, I knew Eve would be seriously pissed off with what I was about to do.

"Natsume, wake up please" I whispered close to her ear, trying to sound cute. She shuffled her body and rested.

"Come on Natta-chan. Wake up" I said.

"Mmmhh. What the- MITSUKUNI!" She yelled, jumping up and almost falling off the bed. "What are y-you doing here?"

"I can't come and see my girlfriend after a week of her avoiding me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Somehow, I'm pretty sure it came out rather cuter than I would have wished.

"N-no, I just didn't expect you." Natsume said, flustered. I reached out and drew one strand of her wild hair behind her ear.

"I bet you didn't. I missed you Natsume" I said. I pulled her closer to me and I embraced her tightly like I would Usa-chan. "don't you ever think you can't tell me something like that!"

"I'm sorry. None of us wanted to bother any of you" Natsume said, startled at my tight hold on her.

"I don't really care! Did you know I haven't had nearly as good cake as yours in the past week!" I said jokingly. She giggled at that.

"I'll go make you some later." She said, starting to get up out of the bed. I pushed her back into place.

"Please stay here. If Eve finds out I woke you up, she'll get really angry . . ." I trailed off. Natsume only nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, but please don't leave until I'm asleep" she said. I smiled as she shuffled herself under the covers. I sat in the chair in the room and waited for her breathing to become slow and even. I waited about five minutes after that before I left the room and skipped happily down the stairs, into a room full of stares.

* * *

**_KYOYA_**

The door opened only once when four of the drakes walked in and glared at all of us. I smirked at them and at Eve, who had silently fallen asleep on the couch after most of us moved. Alley and Maria stood near the hallway entrance, Jay sat down by Eve's head and absentmindedly played with her hair, and Grace stood behind the couch and glanced over all of us.

"So why did you have Eve call us from our work?" Jay asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"We have a solution to your problems!" Tamaki said dramatically. "One of you will stay at one of our houses, and so on, until Kyoya's private police force tracks down your parents! It's simple!"

"You want us to split?!" The she-devils yelled.

"Not entirely. This way you will be able to go to school, get some rest and pay off your debt quicker" I said. Apparently, Eve is the only one who actually argues with me on matters like this because no one said a single word.

"Then who are we going with?" Grace asked.

"Natsume can stay with me" Hunny offered. Grace only nodded, probably seeing that Hunny wasn't the type of man to try something on Natsume.

"Twins with twins!" Hikaru and Kaoru called.

"Tamaki shall take his darling daughter, Eve home!" Tamaki smiled widely.

"No way, Tamaki!" Eve said, not opening her eyes or moving from the couch, sending Tamaki into his little corner of woe. I smirked at the fact that Eve could send Tamaki reeling without even exerting the smallest amount of effort possible.

"Fine, who then are you going to go with?" Haruhi asked her. Eve opened one eye and stared at me in question.

"I think Kyoya's got room, I'll just stay there" she said, closing her eye again. I shrugged, knowing exactly how to get consent of her living there for a while from my father.

"NOOO! my baby girl must stay with her daddy!" Tamaki protested.

"He is my mother isn't he? Wouldn't it make more sense if I stayed with my mother?"

"B-but"

"I think I have enough room" I said. I knew this was true. Our house was much bigger than this small abode. If five girls can share a room, I think Eve will be just fine at my home.

"Besides, I think I can handle Tamaki for a while" Jay smiled menacingly at Tamaki.

"That leaves Grace with Mori-sempai!" Alley and Maria said with little devil smiles. Mori nodded and Grace clutched her coat harder. I could tell she was nervous because her knuckles were snow white from her grip on the coat.

"We'll pack up tomorrow. I need some sleep" Alley said while yawning.

"Well, it is almost two in the morning. Haruhi, are you spending the night?" Grace asked.

"If you guys don't mind." She answered.

"But daddy wants to spend the night also!" Tamaki whined.

"Yeah, we're all tired." The he-devils said.

"So let me get this straight," Eve started while pushing herself off the couch. "You guys want to spend the night over here?"

Hunny jumped on her arm and nodded enthusiastically while giving her his adorable eyes. I knew Eve couldn't stand the eyes, and she would give in soon.

"Oh, f-fine. One night. We leave in the morning though" Eve said, giving in. She walked to the nearby closet and pulled out a few blankets and pillows.

"You guys are sleeping down here." Grace said. Eve handed all of us blankets and the pillows. I nodded to her and she blinked back in response. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_EVE_**

And that is how you end up in a housing arrangement in under ten minutes. As I slipped into my wonderful and soft covers, I was thinking about my parents. I was hoping they were okay, that they were safe. I was still hoping that they were alive.

As I drifted off into sleep, I heard someone enter the room and check up on us. This person knelt over my bed and silently stroked my hair. This person stepped over to all of my sister's beds and knelt over them, but the person didn't touch them.

I knew this person wasn't Jay because he was sleeping soundly beside me in the plush armchair. He had insisted on sleeping in our room because of our guests. I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Who's there?" I called softly. The room was pitch dark and I could barely see anything, only the outline of the person. The person shuffled over to me and put a hand on my head.

"Go back to sleep Eve" He whispered. I laid back down and curled into my covers. I knew that whisper, I just couldn't place it. Surprisingly, my dreams that night were filled with images of beautiful onyx eyes that glittered with baffling intelligence.

* * *

**_NATSUME_**

As usual, I was the first to wake up. I was surprised to find all of my siblings and Haruhi in the room. I slipped out of bed and walked out the door, the memory of Mitsukuni filling my mind. I smiled when I entered the living room. All the hosts had spent the night here. Tamaki was sprawled on the floor, Mitsukuni and Mori were laid out on the couch, Hikaru and Kaoru were sharing the armchair, and Kyoya was silently sleeping on the other couch. I smiled and ruffled Mitsukuni's hair.

I walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. While I was cracking the eggs, I heard a soft yawn. When I turned, I saw Mitsukuni standing in the open doorway to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mitsukuni!" I said brightly. I loved morning auras. That was when they were the most revealing and beautiful during the day. Mitsukuni's aura brightened when he saw me.

"Morning Natsume! What are you making?" He asked walking over to me. I moved and watched a smile light his face when he saw my creation in progress.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with cinnamon and syrup." I said smiling.

Mitsukuni sat at the table and watched me cook. When he opened his mouth, I was startled at what he said.

"You're coming home with me today" he said simply. When he saw my face he was quick to explain Tamaki's plan and where my siblings would be going.

"Oh, okay. That makes a lot of sense." I said tapping my chin. I handed him a plate of pancakes and he started chowing down.

I walked upstairs to start changing. I put on light blue shorts and I put my hair in low pigtails. I threw on a pink blouse and threw on my pink flip-flops. I brought out a suitcase and threw all of the things I would need.

When I walked back down the stairs, Mitsukuni and Mori were the only ones up. I walked in and Mitsukuni smiled at me.

"Takashi is going to wait for Gracie-chan while we walk home!" He said excitedly. I nodded while Mitsukuni took my hand and dragged me out the door. I waved goodbye and followed my boyfriend to my temporary home.

* * *

**_GRACE_**

I rubbed my eyes when I sat up from my bed. I walked downstairs and was greeted with a quiet gaze. Mori was awake. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Thanks for doing this" I said. Mori stared at me. I blushed a little and crossed my arms. "What?"

"Your clothes . . ." He said quietly while looking towards the ground. I suddenly remembered that I was wearing skin tight shorts and a black tank top. Can he get any more innocent?

"Uh, yeah. I'll go change." I said. I walked upstairs and I threw on some of my black, ripped up skinny jeans, a white and black t-shirt, grey converse and black eyeliner. I walked back downstairs with my bag packed and my mouth dry.

"Hey, Sempai, you need anything?" I asked.

He shook his head, but he wouldn't look at me. I laughed out loud and walked towards the kitchen to grab an apple. I eat apples all the time, like a boss.

"Hey, Mori-sempai, you want anything to eat" I called.

He shook his head and I nodded. I walked over and sat by him at the table. He looked away from me, and I was getting really angry that he wouldn't look at me head on. I tapped his hand and he looked at me. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"You zoning out on me?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then look at me!"

He turned and stared straight into my eyes. His eyes were amazing. They could easily be called grey and cold, but what I saw was so much more. They were silver and they were deep. I felt like I could stare at them for a while.

"Good, so why weren't you looking at me before?" I asked. A light pink spread over his cheeks. Then it hit me.

"OH. What I was- oh I'm sorry!" I said sheepishly. Mori only nodded at me and stood. I stood also and grabbed the plate to go put it into the sink. Sadly, our floorboards aren't the best.

As I was walking towards the sink, I tripped on a floorboard that jutted out from the rest of them. I closed my eyes as I stumbled forward and expected the hard floor underneath my stomach. The funny thing is that the floor never came.

_'oh my gawd, I'm floating! Oh wait' _I thought. I was slowly pulled up from my position of about three inches from the floor. When I was fully on my feet, something was pressing against my back and my waist.

I looked up and saw Mori looking down at me. His arm was stretched around my waist and my back was pressed against his chest. I could feel taught muscles against my skin, and I realized that Mori was tense. His arm was still around my waist and I was starting to blush.

"Mori-sempai . . . you can let go now." I said quietly. He slowly unwrapped his arm from my waist and stepped back while grabbing my bag. I nodded to him and we stepped outside, greeted by a limo. Mori, ever a gentleman, opened the door for me and I stepped in. When he closed the door, the rest of the ride and my stay at the Morinozuka household was pure silence.

* * *

**_ALLEY_**

I opened my eyes to find two of my sisters gone. When I woke up, Maria woke with me. I ruffled her hair sleepily and walked downstairs. The he-devils were down there waiting for us. I walked into the room and the a few things I notice is

No Kaoru or Hikaru in sight.

There are pancakes on the stove

Maria didn't follow me down.

The next thing I know, I'm pulled backwards into something.

"Aw, Alley. I didn't know you were so easy to beat when you just woke up" a familiar voice said. I shivered as warm breath tickled my ear. I could almost feel the devilish smile across his lips.

"Now, why don't you explain to me why you didn't tell me what was going on?" Kaoru said. "Or I just won't let go"

"B-but" I started.

"But nothing. You should have told me!" Kaoru said angrily. I was surprised. Kaoru never gets angry. What I did was really that terrible?

"Kaoru, I didn't want to bother you with our problems" I said quietly. Kaoru put his head on my shoulder. We stood like that for a while, his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder while I leaned into him.

"You know" Kaoru started "this is the longest time you've let me hold you"

My cheeks heated up and I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. I tried wiggling out of his grasp for the first time that morning, but he wasn't going to be defeated that easily. Instead of letting me go, he fell backwards onto the couch with me landing in his lap.

"K-kaoru" I mumbled. Kaoru rested his head back onto my shoulder and closed his eyes. He was asleep!

"Kaoru!" I said louder. He smiled in his sleep and said "Alley, just rest for a few minutes. It'll be fine"

"NO. NOT FINE!" I yelled. I wriggled out of his grasp and he laughed at me. Maria walked down the stairs fully dressed in a White blouse, ripped jeans, and black converse. I ran upstairs to change into grey skinny jeans, a green t-shirt, and red vans. Maria had already packed our bags and I ran out the door and zoomed into the waiting limo outside. Everyone else followed after a time to go to our new, temporary home.

* * *

**_JAY_**

I woke up next to Eve. She looked so peaceful; I just couldn't wake her up. I walked downstairs into the blonde idiot.

"Yo, Blondie. I'm packed and ready to go, when are we leaving?" I called to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya asleep on the couch. Tamaki rushed over to me and smiled.

"COME MY SON! WE LEAVE NOW!" Tamaki said, rushing out the door. I followed him into the limo.

As we sat there, I decided to enlighten Tamaki on his blunder a few hours ago.

"Dude, why did you want Eve to go to your place?"

"My son doesn't wan't his sister near her father?!" Tamaki explained.

"Forget the family thing for two seconds and answer my question! Don't you want eve and Kyoya together as quick as possible?"

"Eh?"

"God, you are so blind"

"I knew" Tamaki stated. "I knew that Kyoya likes Eve. I just wasn't thinking at the time"

"Hmm, we all do that sometimes. For now, let's just be equals in this thing and get through it, eh?"

"Sure thing Jay"

* * *

**_EVE_**

Well I woke up with the dandiest memory ever. I only remembered the deal and someone stroking my hair and telling me to go back to sleep. I got up and walked downstairs to find a wild Kyoya, sleeping in its natural habitat . . . almost. Its natural habitat would most likely be bigger and have butlers out the wazoo.

I walked over to Kyoya and shook his shoulder. For the time being, I really didn't care about his attitude in the morning. Kyoya didn't move and I shook his shoulder harder.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear. He still didn't move. "wow, you're tougher to wake up than me"

I walked over to the room table in the entry way to see a not from Haruhi saying that she left for her home a few hours ago.

"KYOYA!" I went back to trying to get him up and sat on the edge of the couch. Bad idea. Very, VERY bad idea.

He turned in his sleep, grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me down with him.

"Really Kyoya?!" I muttered, trying to get out of his grip. In response, he turned his body to face the back of the couch, landing me right next to him, but turned away to face the couch. Kyoya's head nestled itself into my shoulder and settled there. At this point in time, we were both tangled up in the blanket.

"Kyoya, wake up!" I said, struggling to remove his hands form around my waist.

"No" He replied sleepily. I don't think he realized that he had my fricken waist in a death grip. I tried wriggling out again but his arms only tightened around my waist. I let out a small sigh and sat still.

"You're not letting go till you wake up, are you?" I asked. Kyoya only pressed his face deeper into my neck. I settled in next to him, waiting for his grip to loosen. Before that happened, Kyoya shuffled in his sleep.

"What time is it" he muttered, almost incoherently.

"It's time you stopped spooning me and let me go eat something" I said. I guess Kyoya was finally awake. He slipped his arms from my waist and got up. Why did I feel so cold without him there?

I stood next and smacked his chest. He looked down at me tiredly. I noticed that his glasses were gone and I could see into those eyes of his. They were beautiful. I could have stood there facing him for a couple days before I got tired of looking at them.

"Eve, can you see my glasses anywhere" Kyoya asked. I handed him the pair of glasses off the coffee tabled and handed them to him. He put them on and stared down at me.

"Are you aware of what you're wearing?" was the first thing he asked me. I was wearing a black tank top and tight grey shorts.

"Yeah" I answered him.

"And you're fine with that?"

"Well, I'll put my money's worth on the fact that you can handle seeing me in what I sleep in. Is that too hard to comprehend?" I asked while walking over to the fridge. I heard a light chuckle from the other side of the room and smiled.

"You want anything?" I called.

"An apple will do just fine"

"Cool thing" I replied to his reply. I walked over to him with an apple in my left hand and a Natsume brownie in my right hand. I handed him the apple and walked upstairs while eating my brownie.

I changed into grey skinny jeans, a white blouse, some white vans, and my silver compass hung from my neck. I threw my hair into a ponytail and stuffed most of my things into a suitcase. When I walked downstairs, I smiled at the sight that greeted me there.

Kyoya stood there, hair ruffled, hands on his laptop, and he was typing away like the good shadow king I knew. I walked over to him and smiled. He looked at me and closed his laptop. We walked outside and the first thing I notice is sleek black sports car in my driveway.

Kyoya pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the car. I put my luggage in the trunk and slid into the front seat. As he pulled out of the driveway, I decided to ask him some questions.

"So, are you really clingy in your sleep?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked me.

"Oh, no reason. I was only wondering because you spooned me in your sleep and all" I said teasingly.

"If that is what you want to call it, yes I am" he said while driving.

"Don't worry. I'm clingy in my sleep too" I laughed.

I let him take me towards my temporary home. Let's just say, I was not ready for the surprise that waited me there.


	13. Natsume's Stay

Chapter 13

**_NATSUME-_**

I couldn't help but smile at Mitsukuni. He was holding my hand and our arms swung in unison. I could barely keep up with him as he dragged me along. We talked about baking and cake as we walked to his house. Once we reached his home, however, I was scared to the bone.

Mitsukuni's house looked like a dojo. I for one wasn't very fond of dojos. I avoid them when I can. I just can't handle large sweaty men beating the absolute stuffing out of each other for what? Fun? It seemed pointless to me. Eve would like that. Jay and Eve would go together and bother the contestants to no end. I can only imagine the reactions to their requests to learn moves that will 'kick people's butt'.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Mitsukuni waved a hand in front of my face. I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled. How could I turn down his offer to house me when I'm homeless? I can't, that's how.

"Nothing Mitsukuni. I'm fine" I said easily. I could tell he didn't believe me. Instead of questioning me like Alley or Maria would have, Mitsukuni pulled me towards the doors of the house. He threw open the doors, thank god the room was almost empty except for a lone man sitting in the center, meditating.

"Mitsukuni" he said, beckoning us forward. Mitsukuni sat in front of the large man, while I sat a few feet behind him on my knees.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man said, looking towards me. I tried not to flinch.

"This is my girlfriend, the one I told you about" Mitsukuni said, taking on his father's stare straight on.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Natsume" the large man said. I nodded shyly.

"Her parents have currently gone missing in Africa and she requires a place to stay. Her siblings have already found lodgings elsewhere and I was wondering if we could take in Natsume for the time being" Mitsukuni said.

"Hmm, for how long?" the man eyed me.

"Only untill her parents are found." Mitsukuni assured him.

"And how long do you think that will take?"

"Seeing as the Ootori private police force is being employed on this case, my guess would be not long"

The man's eyebrows rose at the mention of the police force. Apparently, they weren't deployed on sob stories like ours that often. Maybe not at all.

"I see. She may stay, so long as I get to taste some of her cooking" the man smiled in my direction. I nodded vigorously. I smiled back afterwards; I knew what I would be making the first time I cooked. A boy, taller than Mitsukuni and I, walked into the room and stared at me. I smiled and waved at him. He turned his head to look at the man.

"Father, what is this girl doing in the dojo?" the boy's tone was harsh and cold, yet respectable towards the man.

"Shouldn't your brother's girlfriend be welcome in this household?" the man asked with a smile. I deduced that this man was Mitsukuni's father. Yay?

"Ah, so you are the one that bakes the delicious cakes I always hear about" he said, turning to me. He glared in my direction. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mitsukuni's shoulders tense a little.

"Yes I am, but I don't do cakes all the time. I can do shrimp, baked Alaska, pasta, veal, wine, pudding, chocolate, steak, red snapper, assorted rice balls and finger sandwiches, caviar, tobuscus…" I listed of the names of the things I could make separately then the dishes I could make with them.

The boy's face never changed, yet his aura gave off a surprised feel. The man's aura gave of a surrised yet delighted feeling, and Mitsukuni's gave if a smug, delighted, loving, and happy feel all at the same time.

"I can do a lot of other things to, but those are just the ones I can list right off my head. Let's see, I can do-" I was cut off by a burst of laughter. The man was still smiling.

"I guess that means you'll be able to cook something for us tonight, eh Natsume?" the man guessed.

"That depends on what you want." I said.

"Surprise us!"

"As you wish, good sir"

That is how my stay went for the night, and the next, until I got a very unexpected call from Eve. Today was the last day of vacation and tomorrow we would be going back to school.

"Natsume, its for you!" Mitsukuni called and handed me the phone.

"NATSUME!" I heard Eve's voice yelling through the phone. She sounded breathless.

"Yes Eve, I'm right here. No need to yell"

"Y-your not going to believe this!"


	14. Grace's Stay

Chapter-14

Once Mori and I jumped into the limo, I felt the nice silence envelope me. It's nice to be in silence for once. I don't have to listen to Eve's constant yelling at Jay and Jay's constant yelling back. I don't have to be near Alley's loud music or Maria's tone-deaf singing. It's like the girl thinks she's Jay!

We sat in comfortable silence until we reached his house. He then reached across me to open the limo door and let both of us out. I slipped out of the limo and I saw something that scared me. Let's just say that the feudal war era is one of the nastiest ones out there, and Mori's house looked like a recreation of that. Albeit, a nicer and much more beautiful recreation none the less.

I started shaking and I think I scared Mori with my antics. Suddenly, a young boy with a traditional kimono ran out of the house. He ran straight up to Mori and me and hugged Mori. I smiled down at him because he reminded me of how Eve and I acted when we were his age, and that was us in eighth grade.

"Takashi! Is this the girl you told us about?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yes" Mori said. The boy smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Satoshi!

"Hello, Satoshi-chan. I'm Grace" I said with a smile. He looked up at me and his smile wavered.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" He asked me.

"Uh… No, not really" I said sheepishly.

"Satoshi" Mori warned. Satoshi smiled up at his brother. He then grabbed my hand and I was dragged towards the open doorway of the house. Before I entered, I slipped off my sandals. When I stepped in the room, I wasn't really amazed. It looked like something Mori would live in.

The room, and most like the whole house, was only filled with necessary things. A table here and there, maybe a vase of flowers, a little pallet thingy that I never learned the name of was about all that was in the room. I'm hopeless, I know.

"Grace-sempai, I'll show you where you're staying!" Satoshi was still dragging me along by the arm, and his grip was starting to hurt.

"Uh, Satoshi-chan. My arm is starting to bruise" I said. Satoshi looked at my arm, and quickly dropped it. I think the fact that my skin was turning purple was the reason he let go. Instead, he grabbed my hand and led me into the only place that could be the living room.

Right smack dab in the middle of the room was probably Mori's parents. His mother, I have to admit, was graciously beautiful. The father was lean and tall, if not slightly handsome. Satoshi pulled me forward to greet them.

"This is the girl Takashi called about!" He said excitedly. Mori walked into the room and sat down by the wall.

"Ah, Takashi told us about your predicament and your connections to the club. You are quite welcome to stay with us." Mori's mother told me. I nodded my head, too stunned to even trust my mouth to make any coherent noises. No, that uncouth thing was staying shut.

"We also would like to ask a favor of you" the man asked me. I nodded my head to signal that I understood.

"We are under the impression that you are a talented writer. If you would be so kind, we would like you to put together some advertisement and an employment policy for our business"

"Uh, y-yes sir. What does your business handle?" I asked.

"Weaponry mostly and-" I cut him off. The only weaponry that remotely agrees with me is Lulu, and even then, we have some bad days together.

"OKAY, I don't need to know any more!" I said, grabbing my journal and trying to pretend like I was writing stuff down. The man smiled at me and Satoshi grabbed my hand and dragged me along as I waved a quick goodbye to Mori's parents. We walked passed a couple of sliding doors until we reached mine.

"This is your room. We mostly wear kimonos, and mom never had a girl, so she supplied you with some" Satoshi called out to me while he left my room. Mori walked in, set down my bags and walked out. My room was just as bare as the rest of the house, consisting of a bed and a dresser. When I opened the dresser, I gasped.

"Holy mother of god" I said to myself. The dresser was filled with kimonos; all of them were decorated beautifully and vividly. When I ran my hand down the side of one, and I felt the cold fabric almost kiss the skin of my fingers.

I pulled out a black kimono decorated with two white Koi fish. I slipped it around my body and I felt the light brush of silk against my skin. I shivered at the cool press of the fabric, but it soon warmed at my touch. As soon as I pushed my blonde hair into a messy bun with tendrils coming around my face, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in'" I called, accidentally letting my New York accent slip out. Yes, I am originally from New York, and I never really lost my accent. Sometimes it just slips out there and people go '_OH, she's a Yankee. I wonder if she's ever been to the statue of liberty_'. Answer to their questions, no I have never seen the dang statue of liberty. Quit asking.

Mori quietly slipped into my room. He was wearing a plain green kimono, but a bit of his chest was plainly visible. It was kind of like the cherry blossom tea party the host club had. I have to admit the instant my mind fully registered what he was wearing, the phrase 'sexy beast' popped up.

"Dinner will be ready soon" Mori started "and mother wishes to see which kimono you picked out"

"Sure thing Mori-sempai, just let me hook up my computer, and I'll be ready." I said, quickly turning away to find an outlet.

"Behind the bed" Mori said quietly.

"Oh, thanks" I said while grabbing my laptop and hooking it up behind the bed. I thought that was just perfect. This way, I could be just as lazy as Eve, but as productive as Jay all wrapped up in one sitting. I just accomplished the impossible.

"Okay, let's go" I said while smiling. I followed Mori into a dining room where I sat down next to Satoshi and across from their mother. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Oh, I am so glad you chose that one! It is one of my favorites, and it looks absolutely ravishing on you!" she squealed. I blushed deeply and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, th-thank you. It was very kind of you to put the kimonos there for me to use" I said.

"No need my dear! Those kimonos were a little young for me, but with your age, they look stunning."

"Thank you. You yourself look lovely tonight" I said, trying to draw attention away from myself. I felt my cheeks burning and I shook my head.

"Why thank you! You are such a polite young lady. Ah, if only I had a daughter. I love my sons, but a woman can only dream" she said, smiling fondly at her family. Satoshi discretely rolled his eyes, Mori's face was graced with a small smile, and their father beamed.

"Speaking of our young guest, have you started on that project?" Their father asked as the traditional Japanese meal was being laid out before us. I hate the feudal war era, but traditional food is amazing!

"I am sorry to admit that I have not. I usually get most of my inspiration at early morning, and I have to analyze a couple of sample employment policies first." I responded, happy to be able to talk about a topic that I knew backwards and forwards. This news made the man smile. I liked that smile.

"So, Takashi said you have siblings at home?" their father asked.

"Ah, yes. Four sisters and one brother, all different pieces of crazy" I said. They stared at me. "should I explain?"

"Please!" Satoshi cried. I bet he was curious to learn about my siblings.

"Well let's go from oldest to youngest, shall we?" I started. "Jay, my brother, is the oldest. He is Eve's biological brother, and he is an amazing singer/musician. Give him an instrument, he can play it. Give him lyrics, he can sing it. He can dance to, but Eve taught him that. He has a major sister complex, and he is fun to mess with." I chuckled at the expressions I got. They were way confused.

"I'm next. I don't have a biological sibling, and I am an experienced writer/novelist. Ask me to write anything, I can get it done easily, if not expertly. I can also dance, thanks to Eve, and we can all write somewhat nicely, thanks to me. My siblings are some of my closest friends, and I have a pocket knife named Lulu." I said while we ate.

"Eve is next. She is an expert dancer, and she has taught us all to dance at least the waltz. Jay was taught all of the styles of dance, in exchange for music lessons. Eve can play the guitar and she can sing somewhat. The most I've head is either screamo or rock. Eve is a major chocoholic, and she will harm anyone who eats her sweets." I said as our plates were being taken away.

"Next are the twins, Alley and Maria. Maria is the oldest by two minutes. They are talented artists, granted the nickname "the twin Da Vinci". None of us, other than them, can draw. Alley has a mild sister complex, and Maria is seriously laid back" I rolled my eyes at fond memories with the twins while the Morinozuka family watched me with surprised smiles.

"Last is Natsume, but we call her Nat. She is a wonderful cook, and can make just about anything you want to eat. The twins have asked countless times for her to make red velvet cake, but she really only makes sweets for Eve and Hunny-sempai. Their going out, so it kinda makes sense. Not Eve and Hunny, Nat and Hunny. Nat is adorable, but gets really angry when you eat the sweets she made for someone else." I said, remembering the time Tamaki ate Eve's brownies.

"And that's all the siblings. Love them to death, but I do appreciate silence a lot more than they do." I shrugged.

"Can I meet Jay?" Satoshi asked.

"Uh, sure?"

"…cool"

"Any who, I think I should be getting back to writing. Thank you for letting me stay" I bowed myself out and walked back to my room to start on my work. The policy and advertisement was pretty simple, and I got it done in three hours at the least.

I decided do go for a little walk in the house, but I stopped near a large door when I heard a soft thud. I opened it and I saw Mori training in his kendo uniform. He looked so dedicated to it that I bet he didn't notice me come in and sit down. His movements were so controlled, so graceful yet powerful that I couldn't look away. I couldn't even blink.

Mori was doing this all in candlelight, and it accentuated his host personality to the extreme. Strong and silent definitely suited him. You could see the power he possessed, yet he did not make a single sound. When he was done, he silently bowed to a somewhat invisible onlooker and I started clapping.

Mori's head whipped around to face me. His face turned flushed slightly, but I thought it was only from training as hard as he did. He walked over to me and stared down at me. I cocked my head and smiled up at him.

"You're really good at kendo." I said. He nodded to acknowledge my statement.

"You train a lot, don't you?" another nod.

"You've done tournaments?" nod

"You think I look pretty?" nod, then startled look. I laughed and stood up and stared at his innocent look. Some people would describe him as cold and unfeeling, but I don't see it that way. I see innocent, caring, and strong.

"Caught you. Just nodding at everything I said, huh?" I teased. "You must be tired. C'mon, let's go back" I linked my arm with his and we walked back to our rooms. As we said goodnight, he ruffled my hair and I smiled up at him.

I can say that I slept peacefully that night, no problems.

* * *

**_SATOSHI_**

I looked at Grace and Takashi from behind the other sliding door. I sat with my mother while we secretly watched him train. When Grace slipped in, I was sure Takashi would notice, but he never did. He was too focused to see what was right in front of him.

"How did she do that?" I asked, blatantly.

"The same way that I can always sneak up on your father" My mother replied with a great smile. She was planning something, I could tell, but I also saw what she meant. Takashi was peaceful around Grace; it felt normal for her presence to be near him, wanted even. I could tell that Takashi was head over heels for this girl, but he didn't want to lose what they already had.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Convince your brother to make a move" my mother replied cryptically. I smiled, knowing exactly what would be happening.

* * *

**_GRACE_**

My stay for the next day went smoothly. I walked with Satoshi in the garden, had tea and laughed with his mother, talked openly with his father, and I always watched Mori when he trained. It became the norm.

"Gracie-chan! Phone for you!" Their mother called.

"Thank you!" I said, grabbing the phone. '_They have a phone?_'

"GRACE!" I heard a familiar yell.

"Eve?"

"You are not going to believe this!"


	15. Alley's Stay

**_ALLEY_**

I sat with Kaoru on the ride to their house while Maria sat across from us, beside Hikaru. Kaoru was joking around with his twin about having a crush on Maria, who joined in with him. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, do you guys have room at your house for us?" I asked. Instead of my sister being the practical one, I had to step in.

"Well, we're rich if you haven't noticed" Kaoru said playfully with a cute smile on his face. Wait, did I just think his smile was cute? '_Bad Alley, bad! No cute Kaoru for you!_'

I had resigned myself to the conclusion that I would never be enough for Kaoru. I accepted my feelings the night he stayed out there with me when I was drawing. He stayed with me, most likely out of the pity he had for me. I can tell that Kaoru is a kind person; he has to be if he puts up with Hikaru every day.

Me? I'm a small town girl, broke, and definitely not as gorgeous as all the models that he has seen while being the son of a big fashion designer. I have decided that I will not pursue him, or let him ruin himself for me(if he even wants me), because I know that his love is fleeting, always going from one thing to another. Yet, he always manages to find room for loving his twin… and that, I guess, is what made me fall for him in the first place.

"Alley?" Kaoru waved his hand in front of my eyes. I snapped out of my most inner thoughts and smiled at him.

"I'm okay, just thinking a little" I said. They were all staring at me. Maria and Hikaru shared looks and went into a silent agreement. I didn't know what it was, but it definitely had something to do with me.

"You okay Al?" Kaoru put his hand on my forehead. I could feel the blush creep up my neck and instill itself in my cheeks.

"Just fine Kaoru." I assured him "wait… did you just call me Al?"

"Yeah, I think it's cute" He smiled devilishly at me. Oh, he may be sweet, but I will wipe that smirk from his face if need be.

"Masters, we have arrived." The chauffer said. Hikaru and Kaoru hopped up and out of the car. Maria walked out before me. I stood and crawled out of the limo, but before I put a step out, a hand found itself in my range of vision.

"Need a hand?" Kaoru asked. I walked past it.

"No thanks, I got it" I said. If he won't leave me be, I'll have to be cold for his own good.

"ALLEY!" Maria burst through the doors of a gigantic, maybe four floored mansion. She tackled me with enthusiasm.

"Do you KNOW how huge the art room is!?" She asked, jumping up and down. How the girl found the art room so quickly, I have no idea.

"Ha, okay. But we have to unpack first" I reasoned.

"Don't worry about that. The maids have already taken your stuff to your rooms and are unpacking it now" Kaoru boring his gaze into my eyes, gold against green.

"Oh, that's great. Thanks" I said.

"C'mon, we told mom about you guys over the phone. She wants to meet you" Hikaru appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh, okay" I agreed. I felt something grab my arm. I turn to see Kaoru on my arm like a gentleman. He had slipped himself by my side without me knowing. He silently led me to their mother's office in the huge building. As we were walking, Kaoru leaned his mouth next to my ear.

"I know what you're doing. You won't be able to get rid of me that quickly. If its war you want, its war you'll get" Kaoru whispered to me. I could feel the seriousness in his voice.

"I d-don't know what you mean" I whispered back.

"Sure you don't" he told me under his breath, but he had a smile on his face. I could tell he liked the fight we were having, he knew he would win. He was wrong. I won't let him throw anything away by wasting time on me.

Hikaru and Maria stopped before us and opened the door. As we stepped in, I saw a woman with short cropped hair and lavish makeup.

"Hello my dear boys!" the woman gushed*"Kaoru, who is this latched to your arm?"

I was dragged by the shoulders to the center of the room. The woman in front of me looked at my messy ponytail, my red vans, my grey skinny jeans, and my green t-shirt. She paused and turned me around. I was seriously starting to think that this woman was a vulture or a rapist in her past life. Suddenly, the woman clapped her hands.

"I love it. So street comfortable, so home chic. Would you like to try my new line?" the woman asked.

I blinked a couple times and turned to look at my sister. She shrugged. I guess that's when the woman saw my twin. Now she dragged Maria next to me and circled her in a similar manned. Meanwhile, the he-devils had crossed the room to look at us. They were both wearing similar smirks, and I had the urge to slap them.

"Oh, make that face again!" the woman cried.

"Huh?"

"That face. You looked a little angry and yet…protective! Stand here and do it again" the woman commanded, pulling me behind my sister and had me wrap my arms around her waist. The woman looked approvingly at us.

"I think I could put our guests to good use!" she declared. At that Kaoru spoke up.

"They have had a long ride. May we show them to their rooms to freshen up?"

"Oh, of course. Feel free to use the wardrobe I have prepared for you!" she waved us out.

"Is it just me, or is your mom a little…" Maria started.

"OCD?" I finished. The twins just shrugged.

"Here is your room." Hikaru opened the door for us to reveal a beautiful room. It was colorful and chic. Definitely upscale. We stepped in and looked around. It was only when I heard the soft click of the door did I realize the twin's plan. I turned around and saw the he-devils leaning on the doors.

"What are you two planning?" Maria asked skeptically.

"Well, you are staying at our house" Hikaru said nonchalantly "How can you not expect us…"

"…To use this to our advantage?" Kaoru finished for him.

"Oh, dear god" I muttered before my twin was separated on the other part of the room, both of us shoved into the nearest dressing room. The next thing I know is that a dress is thrown at me from above the door. I caught it and stared skeptically at it.

"Get changed Al. It's a formal dinner with a couple of important guests." Kaoru yelled at me. I blinked and sighed.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"I just get lucky from time to time" he yelled back. I grumbled something about devil twins under my breath while I changed. When I turned in the mirror, I saw a stranger. The dress I was wearing was perfect. It was a foliage green, silky material that had a cross halter top and ended right at my knees. The dress hugged my curves like it was meant to, and I suddenly felt insecure about wearing it. Is this how Eve and Grace feel when we were forced to wear the belly dancer costumes?

"Hey, Kaoru… can I have a black sweater?" I called, still staring at the not-me.

"Why do you need a sweater?" Kaoru called back to me.

"I'm having a Grace moment" I yelled. At that, Kaoru pushed open the dressing room door and looked me over.

"That dress is anything but showy if you ask me" he stated, leaning on the wall next to the mirror.

"I know but…it feels weird to be wearing something like this. I mean, look at me! I don't look like me!" I exclaimed.

"You look like the girl I see every day. You look like the girl I talk to every day. You look exactly like Alley Drake" Kaoru looked me strait in the eyes.

"Kaoru, it doesn't feel right. I'm scared of wearing something like this." I asked him. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Why would you be scared? You're not like Grace or Eve." Kaoru questioned.

"That's none of your concern!" I retorted

"Alley, I want to know. You're scared of something, and I know it's not the dress. None of you show curves, and you barely show skin. Trust me, I notice…" Koru said quietly.

"Kaoru…" I pleaded.

"Tell me. I need to know what you're all so scared of. What you are scared of. I need to make it disappear." He whispered. I stared at him. He looked at me with a worried face,

"Kaoru, a friend of ours was sexually assaulted…" I said. "It was a girl from our old middle school. When he was done with her, he just left the crime scene. Grace was the one who found her. Eve was the one who carried her to the nurse. I was the one who held her hand while she lay there on the office bed. Maria was the one who called her mom…" I remembered the girl. She was a weaker one, and I guess the man took advantage of that. The girl lived, but scarred for life.

"We never really dressed the same after that. No curves, no skin. We never really went swimming" I concluded.

That's when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I found myself pressed into Kaoru's chest, his head resting on my shoulder. My face was burning and my heart started racing.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru whispered into my shoulder. "I'm sorry"

"Kaoru, it's okay. You didn't know." I assured him.

"Okay…but I'm still making you wear the dress" he said, probably smirking.

"Wait...WHAT?" I yelled.

"You need to get over that fear sooner or later" he said to me. He slowly let go of me and looked me in the eye.

"You can't stay hidden like that forever" he said.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Well, you show this side of you to me." He stated with a devilish smirk. I flushed a little,

"Whatever" I tried to storm past him, resume my cold demeanor. The key word in that sentence was _tried_.

"Alley" Kaoru said. He stepped in front of me, blocking my way from passing him. I looked up, he looked down, we stared at each other.

"Why, Why are you acting so cold to me all of a sudden? What did I do?" he asked me, crossing his arms.

"You did nothing, Kaoru" I assured him, trying to push past. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him.

"Apparently I did…" Kaoru trailed off as he stared at me. He looked down into my eyes, while I was currently getting lost in his. He quietly traced his thumb over my jaw, tilting my chin slightly upward. Kaoru leaned in, and my brain disconnected from my body. Kaoru was inches from my lips before he stopped, right where I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Alley, do you want this? Do you care about me in the same way I care about you? Tell me to stop if you want me to" he whispered almost too quietly to hear.

"Kaoru, I'm not good enough. Not perfect enough. You deserve better than me" I told him, trying to reason with the way I had been acting.

"Baka…" he whispered to me. That's when his soft lips captured mine. His hand left my arm and wrapped itself around my waist. I put my hands to his chest, trying to wriggle away, but he seemed to have other ideas in mind.

The temperature in the room seemed to rise when he deepened the kiss. My brain decided to completely disconnect, leaving me on pure instinct. I kissed him back, melting against his chest. Kaoru let out a very soft moan, so soft that I could barely hear him. Every feeling was electrifying; his hand on my cheek, his arm around my back, my hands on his chest. It felt so… right. Time seemed to stop in that one moment.

I didn't want to break the kiss, but I could tell we both needed air. Surprisingly, Kaoru's lips slowly parted from mine. He put his forehead against mine and looked at me with such intensity that he almost seemed like a different person.

"Never say you are not good enough for me. I care about you Alley. I care about you a lot. I choose who I date, not the society I live in." Kaoru said to me after we caught our breath. I stared at him.

"So what does this mean? For us?" I asked.

"Well, if you've gotten over the delusion over not being perfect enough for me, will you please go out with me?"

"S-sure."

"Then, let's do your hair. Mom won't be happy if you come downstairs with a half ponytail from" he joked.

"Yeah, she's lucky I didn't bring paint. This dress would be black and purple splattered by now, trust me." I rolled my eyes.

Kaoru did my hair into a side ponytail and helped me stand up. Then, when I looked at myself in the mirror, he slipped his arms gently around my waist from behind and rested his head against my shoulder.

"This okay?" he asked. I only nodded and leaned in against him.

"Intimate…" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Maria?" I yelped trying to pry myself away from Kaoru. He didn't let me go, proceeding to hold onto me.

"Well, Kaoru. You finally went for it" Hikaru came up behind Maria and winked at his twin. I could feel Kaoru' wolfish smile.

"Yeah, took a while for her to notice, but I went for it" Kaoru kissed my cheek and let me go, walking over to talk with his twin. I could tell there was a certain peace about him now, he looked happier than he had in the past few weeks that I had actually seen him.

* * *

Our stay at the Hitachiin mansion never proved boring. One minute I could be walking down the hallway, and the next thing I know, I'm wrapped in Kaoru's arms as he teased me relentlessly. I could be reading, and the next thing I know, I'm hanging from the ceiling by a rope.

The surprising thing happened when we got a call from Jay the next day, after the dinner.

"AL, PHONE!" Kaoru yelled at me from one of the nearby hallways. He handed the phone to me and winked while I shoed him away good naturedly.

"Hey, this is Alley" I said.

"Alley, you are not going to believe this" I heard a male voice over the line.

"Jay?" I asked.

"Listen closely to what I'm about to say Alley"


	16. Jay's Stay

"Dang it Tamaki" I muttered. We had just arrived at his mansion and he was already starting to tick me off.

"What is it Jay" Tamaki asked me.

"You're telling me you have TWO mansions?!" I asked.

"Yes"

"Stupid rich person. Ain't nobody got time for that"

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

I walked up the white marble steps and through the threshold of the beautiful house. I blinked once, then twice. This house looked nothing like a stereotypical Asian's would. Colorful flowers, rugs, chandeliers, actual chairs, the works.

"You live here?" I called to Tamaki. I turned around and I barely missed a thrashing from a short old woman.

"Do you not know the first thing about manners, young man!?" she scolded me.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I don't really know what I did wrong, but I will try to fix my behavior as soon as possible" I said to her, edging away from her hands. I had the feeling that I would be backhanded a couple times while I'm here.

"It is Suoh-san while you're here" she informed me.

"Don't worry. Jay is my friend, he may call me by my first name" Tamaki said, walking up beside me.

"Okay, I'm lost." I said, making the time-out sign with my hands.

"It is respectful to call people by their last name rather than their first name here, and adding the correct honorific at the end." The old woman told me.

"Sorry. I'm from America, and we always call each other by our first names rather than our last ones, unless you're friends and walk around just calling each other by their last name." I shrugged. "but, then again, I don't think I want Tamaki calling me Drake-sempai soo, I'll stick with Jay"

"Haha, I see. Now, let me show you to your room" Tamaki said leading me away.

As we walked down the hallway, I noticed a difference in Tamaki's behavior. He was a touch calmer, not going into hysterics, and he wasn't sparkling as much.

"You know, you're a lot calmer when you're alone" I said. Tamaki turned to look at me and smile.

"This is your room. I'll be back to tell you when dinner's ready. In the meantime, the music room is just down the hallway if you want to practice." Tamaki said and walked out with a certain gleam in his eye.

"Dang… this place is nice" I said to myself. The room was white and crystal themed. Glass objects like lamps, tables, chairs were decorating the room. White couches and rugs were gracing the room with their mere presence. My bed was a complete circle, resting in the depression that was smack dab in the middle of the room.

I walked over to my luggage and pulled out a black T-shirt and jeans. When I had all I needed, I walked into the restroom that was Victorian themed, white clawed shower and separate, matching bathtub included. I completely avoided the bathtub and started up the shower.

As I stepped into the shower, I felt the steaming water roll over me. I imagined the water washing away my thoughts as I relaxed. As I scrubbed my head, I thought of my parents, my sisters, Tamaki's mental problems, and Renge. I wondered when I was going to see her again. How she was doing. What she was doing.

"I'm crushing on her" I muttered to myself as I turned off the water.

I pulled on my clothes and shook my head like a dog to get rid of the extra moisture. I headed into my room and looked at my cell phone. I checked the girl's positions. All of them had gotten to their destinations safely.

I opened my pone and looked through my contacts to find Renge's number. I had her picture, her email address, her phone number. I pulled up a text and started typing.

'_hey' _ I said.

"DROID" my phone buzzed.

'_Hey. Tamaki says he wants to talk to you about something.'_

What? I stared at the text ad read it over again. How could she know that I was anywhere near Tamaki.

_'how do you know?'_

"DROID"

_'I'm here, going over some club business'_

I instantly threw my phone down and ran downstairs. As I was nearing the drawing room, I heard her laughter. It made me smile. I casually walked in and leaned on the head of the couch, right behind Renge.

"Hey" I said, right next to her ear. Renge jumped and yelped in surprise as she whipped around to face me.

"Oh, Jay. It's only you" she breathed a sigh of relief. She was wearing a blue sundress and strap sandals to match.

"I was just talking to the…. Fake prince about doing a sunshine outing for the customers. Don't you think that they would enjoy a nice tea in the sunlight?" Renge asked me.

"It would be nice in spring, but we would have to wait a while. It's a little to hot right now and more than half our clients like warm tea" I said. "Why not wait and spread a few rumors about it, that way the girls ask us to do the sunshine tea, thus making them think that we were doing it on their request rather than us doing it just for the heck of it"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were Kyoya" Tamaki said, an astonished look on his face.

"Well, Americans are known for a little bit of scheming in these parts." I shrugged. "Oh, that reminds me. Renge, would you like to go for dinner and a movie some time?" I asked. Renge looked at me with wide eyes.

"Like, a date?" she asked.

"Yeah, like a date" I said, tugging on her signature pink ribbon.

"O-okay then. I would love to" Renge said with a smile on her face.

"That was ADORABLE" Tamaki cried as sparkles danced all around him.

"Dude, you're killing the moment here" I said. We somehow heard a honk from outside.

"That must be my cue to leave." Renge said, getting up.

"Let me walk you to the door" I said. As we walked down the hallway

Once we got there, I bowed and kissed her hand. When I looked up, I saw the blush covering her cheeks.

"I'll call you later so we can figure out what movie to watch" I said, sending a wink in her direction. Renge only nodded her head. I think I struck her speechless.

I opened the door for Renge and walked her to her car. As I watched her limo pull away, and climbed back to the house.

"Well, I think that was the sweetest thing I've seen this week" Tamaki said from one of the white marble columns.

"It's been coming on for a while now. I like her, so I asked her out. The worst she could say was no, right?" I said, grinning in Tamaki's direction. "So that leaves one question… when are you asking Haruhi out?"

"PFFT what are you talking about? Haruhi is my daughter. I would never defile her in that way" Tamaki stood there, cheeks red.

"Dude, give it up. You know you like her. What's stopping you from asking the question?" I asked.

"There are the other guys in the host club. They all love Haruhi as well" Tamaki looked at the floor.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." I said. Tamaki's head snapped up. I leaned on the column opposite from his. Like this, we looked like polar opposites, me with my black shirt and dark hair, him with his white shirt and freakishly blonde hair.

"Can't you see that Alley and Maria are this close to being with Kaoru and Hikaru?" I said, holding my fingers an inch apart. "Can't you see that Mori is in love with Grace, but he is way too afraid to make the first move. Can't you see that Kyoya is working on showing Eve how much he wants her? And we ALL can see that Mitsukuni and Natsume are dating already."

"W-what?" Tamaki asked, staring at me.

"Yeah, man. I asked myself the same thing at first. Heck, it was practically thirty minutes ago that I figured out that I was crushing on Renge." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"B-but." Tamali stuttered.

"Dude, figure out your feelings. Then, I will help you in anyway possible" I said, getting off the column and walking back to my room. I didn't really feel like eating right then.

"Thank you, young man" I heard a voice say.

"Uh, no problem?" I said, turning around and almost yelping because that old crazy lady had just scared the holy crap out of me from popping up right behind me.

"its about time he realized his feelings" the woman clarified.

"Yeah, I thought so too. If you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep now" I said. The woman nodded and I walked off. When I entered my room, I flopped onto the most comfortable bed I had ever slept on.

* * *

"Jay. Phone for you" I heard. I opened my eyes to find the old lady standing over me with a white telephone.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled, falling over the side of the bed and onto the floor. I swear that lady looks like heck when you just wake up in the morning.

"Jay, your sister is on the other line" the old woman said with a disdained face.

"Which one" I muttered under my breath.

"JAY!" Eve yelled through the phone.

"Yeah, what's up. Why are you yelling? What happened to your cell phone?" I asked.

"Its dead, but you will not believe this. Our parents are…"


	17. Eve's Stay

"You can drive?" I asked for about the millionth time.

"Yes, I can drive" Kyoya said calmly for the half millionth time. The other half, he just didn't answer me.

"And you never told me?"

"I didn't need to"

"Dude, we could have gone anywhere! Do you know how many times I wish I had a car so I could go somewhere randomly? Almost every second of the school week"

Kyoya looked at me for a split second then focused back on the road. We were out in a mountainous countryside filled with luscious trees and legit deer. I kid you not, I saw about five of them running alongside the car. We were coming up to the top of the mountain when I finally realized that the huge building that I had thought was an observatory was really… Kyoya's house.

"Rich idiot" I muttered.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked with a smirk. It wasn't really a question.

"Oh, nothing. Just admiring your wonderful house." I said sweetly. Kyoya gave a snort. I stared at him.

"Oh. My. God." I said. "Did you just snort?" Kyoya gave me a strange look.

"You just freaking SNORTED!" I said in astonishment. "Aren't you supposed to be all manery and crap like that?"

"We're here" Kyoya said, stepping out of the car. He walked around and opened my door before I could get out.

"Thanks" I said. As I stood from my seat, three maids ran forward and stood in a line.

"Welcome home, Ootori-sama." The all said in unison.

"Classy" I grinned and whispered. Ignoring the entire scene, I walked to the back of the car and popped open the trunk. I hefted a bag strap on my shoulder and walked back.

"You don't have to do that, Drake-sama" one of the maids said, stepping forth and removing my bag from my shoulder.

"Uh… Thanks?" I said, watching her walk away with my things. "Did I just get mugged?"

"No, you did not. Now follow me. We have to get your arrangements settled." Kyoya said, leading me inside. As I passed through the doorway, I noticed a white van at the side of the drive way. I didn't get to read it's logo before I passed the thresh hold of the home.

"Mother of god…" I said to myself. The entire house was chic in a modern way, but it was all white and grey. Muted tones that blended together.

"I am in love with your house" I said, turning to Kyoya. He stood there where I left him, looking very impatient.

"Come on. We must speak to my father" he said. I followed him down a series of hallways. Once we reached one hallway, it was unlit down half of it. As we neared the door to the right, we heard a frustrated voice and hushed tones at the door.

Kyoya knocked once.

"You may come in" we heard. As we stepped in, I saw three men in the room. Two were on the right side of the room, looking as if they were older versions of Kyoya. I was royally creeped out. At the desk was a man sitting down holding a cell phone. The sad thing was, he scared the absolute crap out of me.

"Yes Kyoya?" the man said in a cold voice.

"This is Evangeline Drake, the one I called about." Kyoya said, gesturing to me. I gave a small bow.

"it is very nice to meet you sir" I said.

"And you, Miss. Please, if you would be so kind as to step outside, I have certain matters to speak of with my sons" Mr. Ootri said. I nodded and walked out. As I shut the door, I leaned on it and clutched my heart.

"That must be a scary family." I muttered. I heard voices inside the door and I could make them out.

"The electricity has gone out. I have arranged for your quarters and those of your siblings to have power already, but the rest of the house shall take some time." I heard Kyoya's father say.

"But what about the girl?" one of his brother said.

"She will stay in Fuyumi's quarters." His father replied. "Now, Kyoya, seeing as you are the youngest of your brothers, you would be the most capable of testing out this product."

"Father, wouldn't our young guest be more capable of testing the product" the other brother said.

"She may be, bring her in"

"crapcrapcrapcrapcrap" I muttered, running to stare at one of the boring paintings gracing the walls.

"Drake, will you please step in for a moment." I turned and saw the second youngest looking brother standing in the doorway. He gave me a light smile as I walked in.

"Miss Drake" Mr. Ootori said as I stepped into the room. "We would like to ask you a few questions about this product"

* * *

"So, would you buy it?" Mr. Ootori asked me. I was in shock.

"No. Oh no. Oh heck no. Oh heck no to the second degree" I said. All of the Ootori's stared at me.

"What is so off putting about it?" The eldest son asked.

"Okay, I'm a sixteen year old girl. Your trying to sell me something that should be used for a seventy year old guy!" I yelled.

"Well then, how would you fix it" The second eldest asked me sarcastically.

"I have no idea; I'm not a business person." I muttered. Then an idea occurred to me. This idea was so taunting that it made me grin like a madwoman.

"What is it Miss. Drake?" Their father asked. I looked at Kyoya, then at him. Kyoya, him, Kyoya, him, Kyoya…

"Kyoya, there is some business on the phone for you. Will you please take it outside?" Mr. Ootori asked. It wasn't really a request. Kyoya silently left to get out his phone and talk.

"Okay, here's the plan" I said. "You need a teenager who can deal business. A real teenager. You got the business side of it in Kyoya, but the teenage side in me. Now, give me a day, and I can probably make Kyoya a little bit more… I dunno, teenagerish so he can answer all your questions with class. This way, I don't have to sit through that torture again, and you get to have someone you trust test the product" I explained hurriedly, knowing that Kyoya could be back any second.

"That makes sense, but I don't see why Kyoya had to leave the room for you to tell us that" The eldest son said.

"Because it's a lot more fun for me when the target is unsuspecting." I said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Well, it was nice doing business with you Miss Drake" Mr. Ootori stood up and offered his hand to me.

"Not Business. A favor, one not having to be repaid" I said, astonishing him and Kyoya's brothers. I turned around and was just about to leave when Kyoya opened the door and we were face to face.

"The business has been taken care of" Kyoya said, trying to sidestep me. Thank god I'm a dancer, or else I couldn't have blocked him.

"Cool, let's go" I said, moving in front of him. He moved away, I pushed past and grabbed his arm and pulled him with me.

"Eve, I have t-" Kyoya started.

"No, you don't. It's all taken care of. Now, can you show me where to go so I can crash?" I asked. I swear I heard snickers coming from the open office. Kyoya put his hand to his forehead and silently nodded. As he led me to my room, I was mentally planning our day tomorrow.

* * *

"Drake-sama" I heard a soft voice say. I opened my eyes and I saw a small blonde maid standing patiently in my room. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning" I yawned. The maid stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"G-good morning" the maid said. I smiled warmly at her. She reminded me of Natsume.

"Okay, where is Ky-" I heard yells coming off down the hallway.

"Oh no, they tried waking him up again." The maid in my room shuddered in fear. Just then, my doors slammed open and two maids rushed in.

"Drake-sama, please help!" one of them said.

"What's up?" I asked, walking over and rubbing her back. She was breathing heavily.

"It's Ootori-sama. He, he…" she trailed off with a look of fear in her eyes. "He kept throwing things at us, yelling at us to go away"

"Oh, so he isn't a morning person" I grinned wickedly. "This is going to be fun"

I walked off and pulled on a grey Vans jacket over my black tank top and comfortable grey pajama bottoms. As I was nearing the room, I only had to follow the screams of horror before I got there. When I did, about fifteen maids were peeking in through the doorway.

"Thank goodness you're here" one of them said, and the grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me inside. As I did, I looked around and found no sign of Kyoya, but some pretty awesome furniture. As I walked farther into the room, I noticed a set of stairs leading into a large, closed off loft.

"Kyoya?" I knocked on the door and peeked in. He was laying there in his bed. His REAL natural habitat. I walked farther in and looked down at him, his back to me. He looked way to peaceful to have caused so many maids horrors.

"Kyoya?" I asked, laying a hand on his arm. He flipped over to where I could see his face. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Dear god, when am I ever going to learn my lesson?

In a split second, Kyoya had wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me down and curled up next to me. I could feel his breath warming my neck as his chin nestled itself inside my neck. He tightened his hold on me and whispered something I couldn't make out, though I thought I heard my name in his sentence.

"Kyoya, let go" I muttered, trying to wriggle out of his grasp before my blush became too existent. As I did , I grabbed hold of one of the white pillows that were discarded on the floor and I used it to smother his face. He immediately let go and threw the pillow at me, proceeding to turn back over to his original spot.

"Oh no, this just got serious" I said. I walked out of his room and into the hallway to the awaiting maids.

"listen up. I'm going to need an air horn, duct tape, and a sharpie stat." I said. Three maids ran off and came back within three minutes.

"Okay, I'm going to suggest you guys run. Now" I said. They all ran away as fast as they could. I wrote my message on the air horn. It said '_Get up you butthole!_' I laughed and walked into the room. I tore off a piece of tape as I neared the stairs. I cracked the door open and taped down the air horn button. As the noise blasted through the little device, I threw it into the loft and closed the door, running down the stairs as fast as I could.

I ran out of the room and down the hallway. As I rounded the fifth corner, I bumped into someone. It was Akito. He was dress in a white coat when I bumped into him.

"Eve…whats wrong?" he asked.

"Listen, you did NOT see me. If Kyoya comes looking, I'm in the dining room! I suggest you run" I said, giving him the '_I'm watching you_' signal and running off. As I did, I heard Akito talking to someone.

I finally found my way into the dining room and sat down in the nearest chair, trying not to look like I had just run two miles in the house. That's when Kyoya walked in, but with a T-shirt on this time.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" I asked. Kyoya sent me the scariest look I have ever seen. It made me smile.

"Look, I'm supposed to turn you into a teenager in the next" I looked at my watch. Wait, idon't have a watch… "Twenty-four hours. Wish me luck!" I laughed. That's when a guy in a S.W.A.T. outfit cam in and handed Kyoya a walkie talkie looking phone.

"It's for you" Kyoya said, handing me the clunky looking thing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Eve, Darling! How are you!?" I heard my mom's voice through the phone.

* * *

**_KYOYA _**

"MOM?!" I heard Eve yell. A smile spread on her face a minute later.

"What… No, I have not… Mom, I worked about three jobs a week, and I slept about two days in a two week period. No, I we're not homeless right now…No, I am not at home… I'm staying with Kyoya… No dad, you don't need to have a talk with him…Yeah, I'll tell them… Kay, I love you. Get home quick… Wait WHAT? Three months? You're joking… F-fine, I'll tell them. I love you….Bye" Eve hung up and dialed another number.

"JAY!... Its dead, but you won't believe this. Your parents are in Africa, staying with the Natives. No, I didn't… Okay, meet you there… Yeah, call the twins. I'll call Grace and Nat…Love you too… Bye" Eve hung up again, dialing another number.

"Hey, can I talk to Natsume? Thanks…Y-you won't believe this… No, I'll tell you later…Yeah, meet up at Tamaki's… I love you too… Bye" Eve said. She dialed another number.

"Hey, can I speak with Grace? Gracias… GRACE… You are not going to believe this… They're in Africa… Yeah, hanging with the Natives… No, I'll give you the Details at Tamaki's. I love you… Bye" She hung up for the last time and handed the phone back to me.

"How did you remember all of their phone numbers?" Kyoay asked.

"Photographic memory. Now, get ready. You're driving us to Tamaki's" I said, running upstairs.

* * *

It turned out that our parents were in Africa, staying with the Natives there. It's going to take them about three months or more to get back home. In the meantime, we'll be staying with everyone else like we are now. I just heard we'll be going to one of Kyoya's resorts… this is going to get interesting.


	18. The Resort

**_GRACE_**

"DANGIT TAMAKI!" Eve yelled.

We were walking out from the dressing room that the twins had set up in one of Kyoya's family resorts. Of course the twins forced us to wear bathing suits their mom had designed. Well, I was definitely with Eve on this one. The twins put me in a black, skin tight one piece and no cover-up! People, have you noticed that Eve and I rarely ever show that much skin? The belly dancer thing was heck enough!

"I will kill them for this" I muttered darkly. Everyone looked at me. Usually it was Eve making the threats, but no. I was going to get to them before anyone did. Nuff said.

"I don't see why we couldn't wear our own bathing suits" Natsume mused.

"Cause they're perverts" Maria and Alley shrugged.

I glanced over all our bathing suits. Maria and Alley were sporting blue and green bikinis that were fashioned as a halter top. Their hair was pulled into ponytails and Maria held a beach ball against her hip with one arm while Alley held a water gun over her shoulder. Natsume was wearing a rose pink bikini with a long sarong that was cut to show some leg. Her hair was down and pinned away from her face with a pink clip and curled to perfection. Eve was wearing a navy blue bikini with a light blue, short sarong that tied just above the bikini bottoms. Her hair was up in a side ponytail with a couple tendrils hanging loosely to frame her face. She also had a water gun slung over her shoulder.

"Let's roll" Eve said, readying her water gun. I only nodded. We all exited the dressing room and marched our sexy butts over to where the host club was waiting. Let's just say, their reaction was priceless.

Once we traipsed over there, all of the hosts looked up and most of them blushed. Mori's jaw dropped at my black one piece and eyeliner. I ducked my head out of embarrassment. The twins smiled cockily and waltzed over to Maria and Alley, teasing them on hiding their bodies. They got water gunned. Eve, ever the bold one, walked straight up to Kyoya and glared at him. He smirked at her and she growled something to him. Hunny complimented Natsume on her ensemble and she blushed the same rose color as her clothes. Jay just stood there laughing in black water trunks and a grey jacket.

Eve finally got her butt into motion and squirted the he-devils with her water gun. The water war had started. I sighed and sat down on one of the lounge chairs and pulled out my notebook that I always carry around with me. I sat there and started writing a little until my light was blocked by a shadow. I turned and it was Mori.

"Hey Mori-sempai. Uh, you need something?" I asked him. He only shook his head and quietly sat down beside me.

"You don't like it?" he asked me. It wasn't really a question.

"No. I don't like showing this much skin." I said, ducking my face to hide the blush that was creeping up my neck.

Mori stood and held up one hand. '_Wait here'_ is what he meant. I quietly obliged as he wandered off. As I waited, I started writing again. I was working on the _Drake Family Survival Guide_ for the time being. I thought it would be a good Christmas present for the host club, seeing as they always get on one of our bad sides every chapter. I saw Mori out of the corner of my eye and looked up at him. He handed me a piece of cloth.

"T-thanks" I stuttered. When I unfolded it, it was revealed to be a light blue button down. The only thing was that the shirt was a little big. Now, when I say a little big, I mean it was WAY too big for me.

"Is this yours?" I asked. He turned away from me and started walking towards Hunny without answering my question. I took that as a very embarrassed yes. I put on the shirt and rolled up the sleeves to fit my arms but I didn't get the time it button the front when Hunny sped up to me.

"Gracie-chan, Gracie-chan! You look adorable in Takashi's shirt" Hunny said and smiled sweetly at me. I covered my mouth and blushed when he looked at me. Meanwhile, Mori had walked up behind him.

"Mitsukuni . . ." he said. It sounded strangled and tight. I looked up at his face and his cheeks were tinged a light pink. Was he blushing, or was he just flushed from swimming? I went with the latter and smiled.

"Thank you Hunny. I like this shirt"

"Really?" Hunny looked at me adorably. Okay, the only way I can remember that this guy is seventeen is remembering that he's dating Natsume.

"Yeah. It's really soft" I smiled. I noticed that Mori's face pinked a little more after I said that.

"Something wrong Mori-sempai?" I asked. He shook his head vigorously and looked down at Hunny. Hunny ran over to Haruhi and Jumped on her arm.

"Lets go swimming!" he cried gleefully.

"Hunny-sempai can't swim? He's wearing an inner tube…" Haruhi asked.

"Huh? Oh, it just looks cute this way, you know?" Hunny laughed.

"he looks happy" Natsume said, coming up beside me.

"How about putting the subject in the sentence…" Kyoya came up behind all of us, a blushing Eve in tow with a filled water gun. Hunny's accusation ran through our minds.

"Calculation!?" we all said at once.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Hunny cried. I noticed that Mori was now swimming in a current, but they were both going in opposite directions. His powerful arms gracefully pulled the water to himself, yet he was going nowhere with Hunny on his back.

"Totally impossible to comprehend, but I'll dig it" Alley said, walking up beside us.

"You would dig him, and not me?" Kaoru feigned hurt and wrapped his arms around Alley's waist.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… Hold the twin phone. When did this happen?" I asked, holding my hands up in a timeout sign.

"They have my blessing. Anywho, Alley I'm about to beat your boyfriend at some serious water gun war. Want to help?" Eve asked.

"Actually, why not all of us, VS Tamaki?" Hikaru suggested.

"Plan accepted…" Jay said. I noticed he and Eve were wrestling each other for the water gun. So far, neither was winning.

"Who wants to play such childish games?" Tamaki asked. Eve smirked along with Jay, and together they squirted Tamaki with the gun, instantly blaming it on the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki started raging. I noticed that Takashi had walked over somewhere, because Hunny was alone now in the raging river. I walked over to him and sat down at the edge, putting my legs in the water.

"Pretty cool" I said to him. Hunny looked around until he spotted Natsume. I could tell because when he did, a light blush immediately found its way to his cheeks and his eyes softened.

"I know that look. You're in LOOVE!" I teased. Hunny looked at me.

"Yeah, it's kind of like when Takashi looks at you…" Hunny said with a smile. A blush instantly covered my cheeks when I heard his comment.

"Y-you're joking, right?" I asked. Before Hunny could answer, we heard a click and a wall of water came crashing down on us, dragging me into the strong current.

"Grace, Hunny!" I heard someone shout.

I struggled in the water, fighting to break the surface. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't get to the top. My vision started to darken, and before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

"Gracie-chan!" I heard someone yell my name. I opened my eyes, feeling my blurred vision start to clear.

"Hunny?" I asked. I saw a flick of blond hair as my only indication that I was correct. My vision cleared entirely before I could get up. I was lying down on my stomach, my face pressed to the soaked earth. My clothes had dried while I was unconscious, but my hair was still wet and hanging loosely down my back.

"We have to find our way back. If we follow the stream, I'm sure we can find the resort…" I trailed off. Hunny appeared at my side.

"I hope Takashi is okay without us…" Hunny mused. I looked at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Takashi is a big boy. He can handle you going missing once in a while" I said sarcastically. Hunny shook his head.

"I know that Takashi would be very worried if I went missing. He would turn the entire island upside down if it were just me. But both of us are missing. You have no idea what Takashi would do if _you_ went missing. It would be bad. Now add those together, and…"

"Takashi is ticked" I supplied. Hunny only nodded. "What do you mean, if _I _went missing?"

"Okay, when we get back, just look at his reaction. Then, we'll talk about that. Right now, we need to get back before Takashi kills whoever caused the river to do that" Hunny said. I got a glimpse of what Natsume saw in the small Lolita boy. A person who cares, who's responsible, who she can rely on.

"Right, let's go" I said. Hunny Jumped into the trees and I followed him on foot. At some point, I was running to keep up with him. It was a long time before we stopped for a break. When we did, Hunny dropped from the tree and I sat down on the ground.

"Dang, we covered a lot of ground. " I muttered, leaning against the tree. I heard a soft yawn and I felt Hunny nestle himself next to me.

"Tired, are we?" I laughed. I felt Hunny nod his head. I stretched my legs out in front of me and Hunny rested his head on my thigh as we both nodded off into what Eve would call, utter dreamland.

I woke up when the weight of Hunny's head was gone. He stood up and stretched.

"Your leg is soft" Hunny said, rubbing one of his eyes.

"You should try Eve's leg. You will seriously get why I call her my favorite fluff." I laughed. Hunny helped me up and we started walking again. As we were nearing an hour of waling, we heard a disttant yell.

"PUT THAT SMALL KID DOWN! WHERE IS THE GIRL!"

"That's got to be him" I muttered. I followed the sound of the yell, and saw about twelve me surrounding him with guns.

"There she is! We found her!" A man said, grabbing hold of my arm. His hold was tight and it hurt my skin.

"Let go!" I cried. I looked over to Mori, who was holding Haruhi in his arms like he would Hunny, and saw something dangerous flash in his eyes.

"I would let her go if I were you…" I heard Hunny say. Then, a shadow dropped down from the tree above us. It stood, revealing itself to be none other than Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I literally cried out when the guy pulled me closer and drew his arm around my waist, hefting his gun in front of him to shoot.

"Put down the small boy and we'll be on our way" the man said.

"Jeez, you're hurting me!" I yelled. Instantly, Haruhi was standing safely on the ground and the two cousins burst into action. Mori was on my guy in a flash, disarming him and removing me from his arms. The guy looked stunned when I was being taken away, before Hunny drop kicked him into the ground. I found myself seated next to Haruhi as Mori and Hunny beat the living crap out of our attackers.

"Wow" I said, Haruhi nodding her head in amazement. I saw Hunny flip a guy over his small shoulder, Mori taking on several guys at once with style and grace.

"Are you through yet?" Mori warned. I heard an angry edge in his voice while he was talking. It made me have the warm fuzzies inside.

"You dare to be so noisy, and you can't even fight properly?" Hunny asked, dusting off his hands. "If you mess with my friends, you're a gonner!"

"Grace, Haruhi! Are you alright?" I heard Jay call from behind us. I turned and saw Eve, Maria, and Jay running up. Maria tackled me with a hug and toppled both of us over. I swear, Hikaru would be jealous of me in this position.

"Are you okay? Is anything hurt? Do I need to whoop anyone's butt?!" Eve asked me as Jay check Haruhi and me over.

"Uh, yeah. Mori took care of everything, and Hunny helped me find our way back. Not to mention, they both kicked total butt" I grinned. Maria looked at me. Then at Hunny. Then back at me.

"He… He kicked these guy's butts?" Maria asked as the rest of the host club and my sisters walked into the clearing.

"you didn't know?" the Hitachiin twin asked. "the Haninozukas are renowned for military arts. Durring his secondary school, Hunny-sempai participated in the national championship with Judo and Barehanded Fighting. "

"Strong…" Haruhi muttered witheringly.

"Too strong…" I said along with her. Mori came up to me and looked down. Our eyes met and I saw unmasked anger in them.

"Don't scare me like that again" he said to me. I nodded. With that, I was lifted off the ground onto Mori's shoulders, along with Hunny who jumped on later.

"See what I mean?" Hunny whispered.

"Uh, he's totally ticked at me? Yeah, I get that. Thank you Hunny" I whispered back sarcastically.

"Next summer, we'll go to the ocean!" Tamaki cried. I saw Eve tense up and pale at his offer. Jay slid over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Stupid, Haruhi isn't interested in those kinds of things." The twins shrugged.

"Actually, if it's the ocean, I'd like to see it. It's just not interesting if it's in a plain place like this." Haruhi said. Eve paled even more.

"Graceie-chan" Hunny looked at me. Apparently he saw Eve's reaction as well. "What's wrong?"

"You'd have to ask Eve that..." I said to myself. This next trip was going to be an eventful one.


	19. The Beach

Chapter 19

**_EVE_**

"Dang it Tamaki" I muttered under my breath for maybe the tenth time since this trip had started. I still remember the twins telling us about it as I was helping Grace clean Mori's area. I found it utterly…convenient that we were put in the areas that we were. Grace and Natsume in Hunny's and Takashi's area, Alley and Maria handling the twin's and Haruhi's areas, and me handling Tamaki's and Kyoya's areas. We were very evenly matched, me taking on a very populated area and one almost empty area, Grace helping little Natsume with a highly populated area, and the twins handling two highly populated areas. I remember thinking about this while I was wrestling with my headband and corset laces.

"The ocean?" I heard Haruhi ask. I felt myself freeze. Not that place. Anywhere but there…

"Yeah, the ocean!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together. Sometimes I wish they would just shut up…

"As of today, all final exams are completely finished. Only thing left to do is wait for summer vacation." Kaoru explained, patting Haruhi on the shoulder.

"So, I wanna ask… do you like the Caribbean or do you prefer Fiji?" Hikaru asked, ruffling her hair and holding up a resort poster.

"I don't have money for that!" Haruhi protested. God bless you Haruhi. God bless your soul!

"I'll lend you some" A voice said from the table I as picking up at. My eyes slid over to my spectacled, so called 'master'. He really could push my buttons. I saw his eyes flit over to mine, then close again while grasping the warm teacup I was carrying for myself, and took a graceful sip. "Unlimited term with interest"

"Kyoya…" I whispered my warning. He looked at me then and smirked. I knew he was up to something. He's lucky I didn't backhand him right then and there.

"By the way, this is your swimming suit" The twins said. Maria and Ally walked over and gave a thumbs up.

"We approve." They said. Natsume and Grace nodded their heads at the twins' selection. It was Hunny who disagreed…slightly.

"Hunny-sempai is too naïve." Hikaru stated.

"Look, put a sweater on her and her chest becomes so washboard flat that you can't tell if she's a guy or a girl" Kaoru explained.

"A one piece type would shockingly reveal her weakness of figure and will stimuate the tearglands of any onlooker" Hikaru added for emphasis.

"But in those regards, on this bikini type that we chose; the frills would perfectly cover her washboard chest!" both twins exclaimed, holding up the piece in particular. It was a pink, slightly polka-dotted bikini with an overly frilled top that Haruhi would have found unnecessary.

"What?" Tamaki asked menacingly from behind them, a gleam in his eyes. "Are you sexually harassing my daughter!" he exploded.

"Honey, Honey… Hikaru and Kaoru are saying nasty things about their little sister." Tamaki wailed.

"Is it my fate to be saddled with three kids at only seventeen?" Kyoya asked. "What's happening to my youth?"

Despite my demise incoming the future, I laughed at him. "Oh come on _mommy_! You're old enough to have that many kids" I teased him. Kyoya looked at me strangely then sipped his tea again without acknowledging my statement. Just like him.

"So you're not going to the ocean?" The twins asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who said I'm not going?" Tamaki replied.

"Who said I was?"

Everyone turned to stare at me. I wiped my face blank of any emotion. I don't want to go. They can't make me go…

"You have to go!" Tamaki cried, latching onto my arm.

"What the heck are you doing" I asked.

"Who else will Haruhi be able to hang out with? She needs girlfriends in able to be a girl!" Tamaki wailed at me.

"And we already picked out your bathing suit!" the twins complained.

"It won't be fun without you!" Hunny supplied, tears welling up in his eyes. He gave me those puppy dog eyes. Screw it all! I could already feel my resolve slipping.

"Please Eve." Haruhi looked at me with exasperation in her brown doe eyes. I couldn't help it.

"Fine. Only because Haruhi asked me to…" I sighed. I felt my brother's gaze on me. I swear if he tells them, I will not let him sleep for a month.

"It's settled then" both twin smirked.

"Can I bring Usa-chan too?" Hunny asked.

"I have no objections" Kyoya said.

"W-wait a minute, really?!" Haruhi yelled.

* * *

And that is the tragic story of how I ended up at the place I never really wanted to be in the first place. I stood beside Kyoya with my hair pulled into a ponytail, a silver one piece hugging my skin, along with an oversized white button down that I left open and rolled the sleeves up.

I watched as Tamaki seduced a girl to no end, the twins playing Frisbee but ending up in their twincest act, as Jay played his Acoustic and sang love songs to some of his clients, and Hunny and Haruhi looking for seashells.

"I'm surprised at you, Kyoya" I muttered. I felt him look up at me. "Instead of having us serve the guests, you're letting us have the day off. Even extending an invitation to join in on the fun. What are you playing at?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I could almost feel his smirk form beside me.

"Pfft, yeah right. Better tell me before I figure it out myself" I warned him.

"Not going swimming, I see" Kyoya commented at me. I walked to the other side of the table and pulled my legs in, feeling myself frown slightly. "Not right now, thank you"

"Hey, tonight's dinner is going to be great, were gonna have a huge haul!" Haruhi yelled from where she was searching. I smiled, knowing that the said haul was prematurely planted there. I turned my head away to gaze out over the disgusting blue menace that almost surrounded me. Until I heard screams. My head whipped around to look at the object of horror, but I only saw Haruhi throw a centipede away in the bushes.

"They're calling her brave for that?" I said aloud to myself.

"Hey Eve!" I heard two similar voices call. I looked over at the twins in their pink and blue bikinis, Alley holding a volleyball against her hip.

"C'mon. We need the champion on our team!" Maria yelled. I waved my hand at them and got up. I ran across the sand and was over there in about thirty seconds flat and stole the ball from Alley.

"I serve!" I yelled. This is the only thing I would ever admit to liking at the beach. We get pretty heated in a game of beach volleyball. It was me and the twins against Jay, Grace and Natsume.

"What!? I thought Eve was on our team!" Jay said exasperatedly as his guests looked on at us. I decided to up the little sister factor that I had going, before I probably shattered it to pieces.

"I'm sorry Onii-san. I'll switch teams with Natta-chan if you want me too!" I said sweetly, causing his guests to aww over me. Jay nodded his head at me, and Nat and I traded places, much to Alley's and Maria's despair.

"Alright, let's play!" I called, serving the ball. Alley bumped it into the air, causing Grace to jump up and spike it into the ground over the net. Alley served the next round. It flew high, and I ran over to Jay, giving him a look with my eyes. He immediately putt out both his hands and boosted me into the air. I smacked the ball back to the other side, almost hitting Natsume as it hit the ground. She yelped in surprise and jumped out of the way.

"Should she really be playing this?" I called after Jay caught me and planted me on the ground. I looked at a quivering Natsume and then back at the twins. The she-devils shrugged and I glared at them, causing a fit of giggles to erupt. Then I heard something so out of character that I think part of my subconscious died.

"I'll take her place" Kyoya said, walking up and smirking. My head snapped up as I looked him over. Kyoya played? Volleyball?

"Are you sure? These games get really heated. Eve almost broke my arm with the ball once." Alley warned. Kyoya shrugged off his shirt and handed his glasses to Natsume, asking her politely to put them at his table. I grinned at him. New meat.

"Mother of god, we are not getting into this" the twins stepped off the court.

"I'm with them on this one. You're on your own dude" Jay said, stepping outside of the marked area of the sandy court.

"Nuff said" Grace followed him and turned to watch.

"You sure about this?" I called to Kyoya as the guests looked at our exchange, probably seeing the duel as Master against Maid.

"Serve and find out" He said. I think the pun was intended. I threw the ball into the air and smacked it over the net, surprised at how my opponent was able to hit it back to me, causing me to run to my left to catch it. I aimed far left, and hit the ball, running to the middle and following where the ball was going. There were about multiple hits before one of us slipped. I hit the ball form my line, and it seemed that Kyoya had had enough of our little game. He hit the ball with such force and speed that Jay could barely accomplish if he tried. I ran to my far right trying to get the ball. I jumped for it, but I was too tired and slow to get there fast enough to catch it.

"Dang" I muttered as the guests clapped. Kyoya walked over to me and helped me up from my sitting position on the sand.

"Good game" I told him. "Where did you learn to play?"

"Middle school, like the rest of you" he replied cryptically. I blinked. '_Rich schools make the boys play volleyball?_'

That's when I noticed the sun setting and the guests elsewhere. Did we really play for that long? Kyoya had already packed up and was walking back down the beach as I watched the blue menace roll in. I hate the ocean. I walked back toward where Kyoya had and I spotted Haruhi. She was standing up on a high rock with the girls and… two dudes? I ran forward and yelled up there.

"Haruhi, what's wrong!"

"Eve, get out of here" Haruhi yelled at me. That's when I saw one of them grab her by the shirt. I tried to step forward, but I felt the sticky wetness of the ocean surround my foot. I jumped back, my heart pounding in fear. I looked up at Haruhi, then back at the ocean. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I headed down the beach to where the rest of the host club was. Seeing as playing beach volleyball never really fazed me, I crossed the sand in no time at all.

"Tamaki, Mori! Guys!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Haruhi, Rock, trouble, that way!" I pointed at the way I came, and Tamaki was the first to grasp the situation. He ran in the direction I pointed, followed by the rest of the host club, and my sisters. I only felt one presence beside me as I gasped for air and doubled over. I felt a hand at my back and I heard the flip of a phone.

"Ladies, I believe it is time you retired" I heard him say. I watched from my position as several pairs of feet left. I felt the hand on my back slip to my arm and pull me up. Kyoya stood and looked at me with a thoughtful expression. I nodded my head, and together, we walked back to the scene.

* * *

"I am going to kill Haruhi's dad and both sets of twins" I grumbled to Grace. We were sharing a room on this trip, and we just looked at the contents of our bags. I looked down into it and the only familiar things I saw were my pajamas. Screw the world.

"I think we should just humor them for tonight" Grace muttered to me. I groaned and threw on the red tank top with the baby blue blouse, along with the mini-shorts that the twins had left me with. I hate those devil twins so much right now.

"At least yours actually kinda fits your style" I muttered to grace, She was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her side-bang in two crisscrossing, black clips. I sighed. Simplicity worked well on grace, but the twins couldn't be as merciful on me. No doubt that Ranka had implanted the idea in their minds and conspired with them on what we would all be wearing.

Grace and I both left the room, soon finding our way to the dining room. It was pretty easy for Grace. All she had to do was follow me, who was following the mere sent of heavenly smells wafting from the kitchen. As we stepped into the room, all eyes of the hosts fell on us.

"Oh Hikaru, the outfit you chose for Eve does show off her legs nicely. I compliment you dear brother" Kaoru said, not withholding on any dramatics.

"No, no. I must commend you on Grace's clothing. The simplicity of the ensemble brings out her natural beauty. I applaud you my twin" Hikaru applauded lightly with the same amount of dramatics in his voice that his brother had.

"You devil-spawning, scheming freaks-of nature" I growled under my breath. I walked towards the table and sat down beside Jay with my arms crossed.

"Oh, someone's huffy tonight" Jay teased.

"Go die in a hole" I muttered. Jay just laughed and continued to poke fun.

When Maria and Alley walked in, their clothes were met with the same welcome as ours. Maria had on an embroidered, dark green tank top with a black sweater hung on her shoulder, along with dark skinny jeans. Alley had adorned a white sundress that was longer in the back and shorter in the front, golden belted at her stomach, giving her a goddess sort of affect. They took their seats next to the twins, teasing grace along with me on all of our outfits.

Natsume was the last to enter, wearing a soft pink lolita dress with frills and everything and baby doll high-thighs. Her hair had been pinned back and braided, giving an elegant feel. She took her spot next to Hunny and blushed when he told her she looked lovely.

"Hey" we heard Haruhi say. We all turned our heads and spotted Haruhi in a pink sundress with an empire waist and frilled straps. Her figure gave the cutesy dress an entirely new meaning when she walked in the room. She was casually beautiful. I could feel Tamaki daydreaming from across the table.

"I think my dad replaced all my bags. He always wants me to wear this kind of thing. It's thanks to him that we're always in debt.

"Good job Haruhi's dad!" the twins and Tamaki gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jay asked as she sat down next to Tamaki. I recalled the scene. When Kyoya and I had gotten back, Tamaki and Haruhi were just breaking the surface of the water. When they had gotten back to land, she refused to send for a doctor (Which was a stupid suggestion anyway. She was still breathing), but Tamaki had exploded on her. Now they're in an argument where Tamaki won't talk to her unless she apologizes for not calling for help.

"I feel fine Jay" Haruhi assured, which made Jay smile. I loved it when he played the caring older brother. It made him seem so adorable, even though I know he's not. The emo hair just kills it for him.

"Haruhi, try some Toro!" The twins cried gleefully. That's when Tamaki quickly ate all the Toro while Haruhi crabbed a crab. She only ate the legs, though. The amount of shells pilling up on her plate was starting to scare me. When Tamaki started to yell at her for eating too much, she pointed out that he wasn't talking to her.

"Fine then, I'm going to bed. Haruhi you go to bed too!" Tamaki said, stalking away. I knew he was getting lost.

"Shouldn't someone tell him he's going in the wrong direction?" I asked. Everyone except Kyoya and my siblings stared at me.

"Eva-chan, how would you know that?" Hunny asked me. I tapped my head and grinned.

"Photographic memory. It never fails. I saw a map of the room arrangements, and I realized he's going in the wrong direction" I said. The twins grinned and had a mischievous look in their eye, probably scheming on how to use my mind to their advantage, Hunny just looked amazed, and Mori's face was blank.

"I should help him" Kyoya sighed and stood up from across the table. I nodded as he walked away. When the doors closed the he-devils and she-devils gathered around Haruhi.

"It's totally over inflated pride" Maria said, shaking her head.

"Haruhi, you're eating too much" Kaoru commented.

"I should have learned Karate or something" Haruhi said with a thoughtful expression.

"So that's where your thoughts are heading" Natsume realized, face palming her forehead on not being able to read her aura sooner.

"Well, it's not something we should meddle with or anything. Honestly, don't you think so?" Hikaru said

"It's cool to be fearless and have a strong sense of justice, but even we think you should apologize for reckless behavior like today" Kaoru shrugged.

"But I didn't cause any harm to you guys" Haruhi said. I face-palmed really hard. So hard that everyone at the table looked at me.

"Haruhi, you're not getting this" I started. "Do you know how worried I was when I was standing there, watching those guys?"

"Eve's right" Grace sighed. "Don't apologize for being weak; apologize for worrying us half to death."

"But apologize to Tama-chan lots. He's super worried about you!" Hunny clarified. Haruhi looked surprised at all of us.

"You guys were worried?" Haruhi asked, causing all of us to deadpan. "I'm sorry"

Suddenly, Haruhi was swooped in by an enormous group hug. I got there first, along with the she-devils, and I was enveloped by Jay and Grace. The she-devils were engulfed by the he-devils and Hunny. Natsume and Mori safely stepped back and watched while we tackled the petite brunette.

"Nau" I heard Haruhi say. I looked up at her. She looked green.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Nauseous… feel like I'm gunna puke" Haruhi responded. The she-devils burst into action, grabbing her and exiting the room, probably to force her into one with a bathroom.

"Well, now that the mood was efficiently killed, I'm gunna go to the library. See y'all" I called. As I walked down the quickest route to the Library, I remembered the report about a thunderstorm tonight. As I opened the huge door to the library, I gasped.

Along with the shelves and shelves of books, there was a large window. Even from the door, I could see the ocean in the horrid blackness of the night. I quickly put on all the lights and shivered. A fireplace was set in the middle of the room in front of a couch. The couch was sitting atop a large, lavish rug, both faced away from the window I started a fire using matches and the fresh firewood already there. As the fire crackled, I saw the first few drops of rain splatter on the darkened window.

I stepped closer to it, not really registering that I was. I stood right in front of the huge thing. Thunder cracked and the lights blacked out, leading me with only the eerie glow of the fireplace. I was still able to see the ocean in front of me, as the winds beat at it, causing it to foam and grow wild like a rabid animal. I felt a distinct shiver wrack my body as I heard the doors open and close behind me.

"Do you want to tell me why you're acting like this?" I heard a familiar voice say. I knew who it was, so I didn't turn around.

"I hate it." I said, my voice coming off cold and indifferent as the memories came back full force, things that I tried to force down for a long time.

"Why?" I heard him ask, though we both knew it was a demand that I explain, rather than a question.

"My parents. I lost them to that … that thing. I never wanted to go back, but I do." I laughed coldly. "I still remember that day, you know. A curse, this photographic memory of mine. I was what, three maybe? That would make Jay four. Our parents-our biological parents-took us out for a sunny day on the beach."

I could feel my eyes welling up with the tears I knew would be coming along on this trip. I always cry at night near the ocean. I hate it, I hate crying like that. I don't like opening up to people about these things. I especially don't like them seeing me cry.

"Out of nowhere, the sky had turned black, and a storm started raging. Our parents had checked the weather report. It said sunny all week. I don't trust weathermen anymore because of their slipup that day. I remember being yelled at. I couldn't hear what they said or who they were because the ocean was roaring over the sound. I guess our parents knew what was coming.

"Our dad picked us up. He ran us back to a cliff wall where a crevice was placed. He hid us there, but he didn't come with us. It was too small. Our mom was crying, telling us she loved us, telling me to keep her compass safe, that it was on her bed back in the hotel." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I retold the story for the first time in my life. No one had ever actually caught me at my weakest point, the easiest point where you could get information out of me.

"I saw the wave before they did. It was huge and black. My parents stepped back, holding each other, still sending us reassuring looks. I saw them get crushed by that wave. Jay and I were crying out, warning them about that wave. They didn't listen. After it took my parents, the wave continued to creep up shore and it reached us. It filled the crevice to my waist back then. After the storm was over, we never saw them again." I finished my voice breaking. I was surprised when I felt a strong tug at my shoulders and I was turned to look at the person standing behind me.

The look in Kyoya's expression told me that he was surprised to find my eyes wet, my cheeks streaked. "You know what's funny? I'm the only one who remembers. Jay was so young, he doesn't remember much about it, and he isn't afraid. I can't tell him anything about that day. He knows what happened, but I don't want him to worry over me. I don't know what to do, what's okay for me to do…"

Kyoya stepped closer. I felt my knees wobble, a strange feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. Why is he getting so close? I felt his hand guide me to the couch where he sat me down and stoked the fire, not saying a word. Once he sat down next to me, and leaned down to my ear.

"It's okay to cry" he whispered to me. That's when the floodgates let loose and the tears started rolling. I don't make sounds when I cry, I learned not to a long time ago. When this happens, I let the tears flow silently; the only thing actually making sound was my shaky breathing.

I pressed my head against Kyoya's chest as he drew me in, probably surprised that I was acting this way. My tears kept coming, along with the rain and thunder. My tears stopped some time later, but the storm still raged outside. I looked up at Kyoya and I saw his silver eyes pierce through me.

"I'm sorry. I got your shirt wet" I said softly, pulling back. But, something stopped me. I felt Kyoya's arms tighten around me and my eyes widened.

"Don't worry about it" he said, looking down at me from where we were sitting. My legs were drawn up on the couch, his stretched over the matching footrest in front of it. I my hands were on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. He was pushed into the arm of the couch, me leaning against him.

"K-kyoya I…" I started, but I couldn't finish. I was looking up at his face, noticing his slightly ruffled hair, his beautiful silver eyes, his angular face. All of it was coming slightly closer to mine. I smelt that mint tea scent on him again, like that day he had cornered me in the kitchen in the hosting room. My eyes flutter closed on impulse as I felt Kyoya's warmth before he softly pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were soft on mine, and I drank in the mint tea flavor that he carried with him. My hands moved from the spot on his chest to around his neck and I kissed him back, pressing my lips up upward towards his. I heard a slight moan coarse through him, which only cause him to kiss me harder…which I didn't actually mind. He pulled my body closer, pressing me against his chest.

I felt the heat rising in my body before Kyoya's fingers found my chin and deepened our kiss even further. The friction of our lips made me whimper slightly. Kyoya's hold on me loosened slightly at the sound, and he pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

"Eve, I-" Kyoya started, but I cut him off.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" I asked. He looked at me, surprised by my reaction until a wicked grin spread over his lips. It made me shiver slightly, and I'm sure he felt it because of our bodies' closeness.

"Like that, did we?"

"Immensely" I said, playing coy.

"Fine, I guess it'll be happening more often then" he said.

"Good thing too" I muttered. Kyoya tilted my chin upward and kissed me on the forehead.

"I guess it's time we returned to the living, hhm?" he asked.

"Do we have to? I'm perfectly comfortable right here" I said, teasing him.

"Yes, yes we do. Or do you want the twins teasing you from now on?"

"Yep, I'm up" I said, getting up quickly. Instead of letting him walk out the door without me, I grabbed his hand after he stood, surprising him. I pulled him to the doorway, and into the hall, thinking of ways to explain our current relationship status.


	20. The parents are back

_**Grace**_

It was a creepily quiet day in the host club room. Tamaki was seducing guests as always, Hikaru and Kaoru were doing the homosexual love thing, Hunny and Mori were being freaking adorable, Kyoya was forever being the shadow king, and Haruhi was getting some commoner's coffee from the store.

"Gracie-chan, there's a phone call waiting for you downstairs in the office" Kyoya informed me. I looked at him, then I gestured to my outfit and rolled my eyes.

"She can't go out there looking like that. She'll get attacked!" Eve said, swatting him on the shoulder. "The Drake family sexyness is worth that much"

"I think you'll enjoy this phone call. Go change if you must" Kyoya said, ushering me away. I just shook my head. As I walked past Jay, I felt a tug at my waist, and I was flipped over into my brother's lap.

"Gracie-chan what's wrong. Is something bothering you?" Jays asked in his mock concern voice.

"Kyoya said there was a phone call for me downstairs, but I don't want to leave you Onii-san" I said. Jay's guests awed over us. I was almost to the point of gagging.

"Don't worry Gracie-chan. I'll walk you home later so you don't feel lonely." Jay said, letting me up so I could go change.

I stepped into the dressing room and changed into my black blouse, black skinny jeans, and my navy jacket. I just decided to go barefoot for right now because I thought eh what the heck, right?

I looked over at Eve and nodded my head at her as I walked out the door into the hallway. I walked to the office very slowly, hoping to miss out on the rest of the club; I seriously did not want to put on some corset again. Who does?

"Uh, hey. Someone called for me?' I said, talking to the man at the office. It was an extravagant office.

"Yes, here. They were put on hold untill you got here" the man said with a smile. I grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear to listen.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Oh, Gracie. I'm making dinner and I wanted to know, would you rather have chicken or pasta. It is your night to decide you know"_

"MOM?"

_"Oh I know, pasta right? Okay dear, don't be late coming home after club activities, kay. Love you!"_

After that, the line went dead. I silently put the phone down, turned to the man at the office and asked if he would tell my sisters that I was not feeling well and had decided to go home early. The man nodded right after I bolted out the front doors of Ouran academy, trying to get home to see if our parent were really back.

As I rounded up to our house, I spotted the familiar black pickup in the driveway, fueling my desire to burst through the doorway and into the house, into my parents' embrace. As I unlocked the front door, the smell of parmesan and pasta wafted into my nose.

"Mom?" I called.

"In here, Sweetie" Mom called back. I felt tears sting my eyes as I rushed into the kitchen to see mom looking into a pot of pasta. I looked past her and at Dad, who was quietly reading the newspaper on the couch in the living room.

"Mom" I whimpered, glomping her waist. I felt the tears form in my eyes as I felt my mother's startled gasp leave her body.

"Grace, what has gotten into you?!" Mom asked, surprised.

"You were gone… for a month without any word. We had to work without any sleep for days to pay the bills and, we were so worried that you guys were dead and…" I trailed off, knowing that if I continued speaking, tears would start flooding out of my eyes.

"Oh, honey. We're sorry. We just wanted to spend time with the natives is all. We didn't know that the tourist's bus would leave that soon." Mom assured me, rubbing small circles into my back.

"Are your sisters done with the host club yet?" Dad asked.

"No sir, but they should be done any time soon. Kyoya wouldn't keep them that long" _Except for Eve_ I thought to myself.

"Ah. Angel will just have to suffer then. I got her some chocolate made especially in Africa" Dad said. They always brought back present from their trips. It was always a thrill to sit down in front of the fireplace and open gifts together. I was sitting there, day dreaming of the gifts everyone got when the front door burst open, and in waltzed my siblings.

"It's not funny, Jay!" The twins yelled.

"Nope, its hilarious!" Jay laughed. Once all of them walked in, I bust out laughing. All of their faces, except Jay's, were covered in lavish makeup. They all froze when they saw our parents.

"MOM!" Eve yelled, glomping her in almost the same way I did.

"D-dad. When did you guys get back?" Jay asked coming in and hugging mom the normal way. The twins joined in, glomping our dad Natsume just entered the kitchen and resumed cooking, waiting for her turn to hug our parents.

"Oh, that's right. I need to call Kyoya and tell him our parents are back!" Eve said, running towards the phone.

"We all need to do that" Jay said, mom and dad looking at us with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, I guess I should explain" I said sheepishly.

* * *

**_JAY_**

As I was finishing my phone call, our parents were giving the girls a stern talk about their relationships. The fact that Eve and Natsume were already dating was news enough, but all of them having crushes on HOSTS?! That was a little nerve wracking to our dad.

"Honey, do you think it's time we explained the birds and the bees?" Dad asked worriedly. Grace made the time out sign.

"DAD! Seriously?! We already know about all that! We all passed biology, did we not?" She cried. I just started laughing.

"S-sorry. I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing at your faces" I doubled over laughing as Eve came over and slapped me upside the head in an attempt to make me shut up. No way, little sister. No way indeed.

"you should have seen it! Tamaki had this whole idea to ensure Haruhi would stay at Ouran instead of an all girl's school, where over half of the students were batting for the opposite team! He made all the girls dress up in puffy ball gowns and" SMACK! She hit me upside the head again. I started laughing more.

"I even got pictures!" I cried, waving my phone in Eve's face. It felt good to finally have a one up on her.

"Oh, COME ON!" She cried frustrated, trying to wipe all the makeup off. I laughed at her expense some more before I attempted to hide my laughter and ruffle her hair.

"It's time for presents!" Mom cried bringing in different boxes. Mom handed one to me and I looked at my sisters. Oldest to youngest, the same order we always go in.

As I tore open the box, I laughed. Mom took the time to write down the notes to some of the native's songs. As I hugged her, I was already figuring out which instrument I should play it on first. Grace was next, as she pulled out a decorated feather and ink bottle. Grace smiled and hugged our parents. Eve tore open her's and cried out in happiness, holding up some African chocolates to her eyes. Alley and Maria opened theirs at the same time and smiled softly. Inside were native paintings to Africa. Finally, Natsume opened her box to find a large assortment of spices and utensils she could use to cook with.

"Thank you" we all said together, happy that our parents were back. Finally.


	21. Holy Halloween

_**EVE**_

"Get up outta this bed, right here, right now Jay!" I yelled at my brother. He rolled over and stared up lazily at me. Yawning as he sat up, he pulled me to sit down beside him and leaned in my shoulder, dozing back into sleep.

"Jay, you need to help me hide today, or contract a one day disease. PLEASE!" I cried despritley. Jay slowly opened his eyes and stretched, his muscles contracting under the stress.

"Why, little sis?" Jay asked me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Jay, its _Halloween_" I stated. He bolted up right in his bed.

"Holy mother of all things that are divine, we are screwed" he said, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

"Are you sure this spot is safe?" Maria asked me.

"Nope, I just hid. Why do you assume that I actually know what I'm doing?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the hallway. Nobody was passing through, so we decided to make a break for it. Halfway across the foyer, I stopped hearing Maria's footsteps. As I whipped around, she had disappeared. Then, it happened.

Somebody grabbed my arm, another put their hand over my mouth and flipped me over their shoulder. A blindfold was quickly covering my eyes. It didn't matter though. I already knew who it was.

As my captors set me down they undid my blindfold, revealing their red hair and devilish grins.

"Aww, why would Eva-chan…"

"Want to run away?"

"You know why I would want to run away, you evil little he-devils! And why are YOU angels?" I asked. Hikaru and Kaoru threw their arms around each other.

"That was hurtful, Eva-chan" they said, shaking their free fingers at me.

"What else is new" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Now, don't try and run away. You only had to be here until the second hour, then you planed on breaking out of class, Hmm?" Hikaru stated, because we all know it wasn't a question.

"And you also planned on hiding out until after the host club ended. Sneaky little Eva-chan" Kaoru grinned devilishly. I shivered. "But you got scared, and tried to ditch school all together.

"So? You two skip classes all the time!" I pointed out.

"Well, yeah. But we don't do it on days that the club requires us to be there. And in costume" Hikaru said, snickering. I felt my face go pale at the words 'in costume'.

"No thank you. I'd rather go on looking normal and not put into a costume. I was actually trying to avoid that!" I pointed out, but they ignored my input.

"Yes, you sisters are already in costume. Why wait?" Kaoru said, pushing me into a dressing room and throwing some clothes at me.

"You're not leaving until you put that on, and if you refuse…" Kaoru started.

"We'll just have to come in and help you" Hikaru finished, making me blanch at the thought.

"Keep your dirty little devil spawn selves away from this door and any openings into this area, you hear me!?" I said, venom lacing into my tone.

"Yes ma'am" They answered, probably saluting from across the door. As I slipped into the costume, I noticed it had a play corset on it. It wasn't real, but I was still a little scared of it. As I was finished, I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

"Well hey there, who's that good looking little person right there?" I said to myself, checking out my reflection.

I did look good in tights. There was a black corset at my stomach, a red torn up skirt that came to at least half my thigh, and black leggings. The twins had also provided dark brown leather combat boots that I totally plan on keeping, and little red devil horns that clipped into my hair.

"I'm coming out!" I called. I walked out of the dressing room and the twins gave me a thumbs up.

"Cool" they both said. I rolled my eyes at them, trying not to imagine what they stuffed Maria and Alley into.

"I need a jacket if I'm going to be in school" I said.

"Okay, take this one" they said, throwing it at me. I slipped it on, and it looked like a torn tailcoat.

"Now come on! We wanna see Kyoya-senpai's reaction" They said, pushing me down the hallway. As they neared my classroom, they threw open the door and shoved me inside along with a few other people walking in.

"Oh, no. They got you too?" I heard my sister say. Grace was decked out as a black rabbit, tail and ears to go with it.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not a bunny" I chuckled, patting her head as she groaned. As I was walking back to my seat I saw Kyoya's costume. And I nearly died. Kyoya was a priest.

"Well if that isn't the most contradicting costume in the history of contradicting costumes" I said, grinning. _Although, I wouldn't mind confessing to that priest at all_

"What are you staring at?" Kyoya asked, annoyance laced in his tone.

"You're costume. It just… no. It doesn't work. I would have expected a vampire before this!"

"Well don't complain to me." Kyoya said, looking up at me and not faltering one bit at my costume.

"Classes will now begin. Students, please take your seats" our teacher announced.

* * *

Well, while I was currently dying in a corner, Haruhi was talking about a witch's curse. I was too upset to actually pay attention. Usually, my favorite holiday is Halloween. But since I put on this costume, five guys hit on Grace and I in total, and one tried to even grope my sister. Luckily, Mori showed up at the last second to scare the guy off with a look.

"Hikaru, you're cut!" Haruhi yelled, barely grabbing my attention. As Haruhi washed his cut, it came out clean. Not a scratch touched that rich boy's skin. When Haruhi saw this, she bolted towards the door, as did most of the host club members follow.

"Eve, why are you sulking in a corner?" Kyoya asked annoyedly, standing over me.

"Stupid costume, stupid guys, stupid devils…" I explained.

"Well, you have to expect to be treated that way if you insist on dressing like that" he said, matter-of-factly.

"It wasn't my fault. The little devil spawn, he not she, threatened that if I didn't put it on, they would…" I stopped there, trying to hide the blush that crept over my cheeks. I looked up at Kyoya and saw something dangerous flash in his eyes, knowing that there are very few things that would make me blush.

"They said they would what?" he asked calmly.

"They said they would have to come in and help me" I said, looking down. And that is when he got more than a little angry, and we both knew it.

"Ah, I see" he said, pulling me up and pulling me in close, staring straight into my eyes as if trying to get me to understand something. The only thing I saw was anger and a tad of protectiveness, all completely locked inside, and nothing showing on his face.

"Tell me if that happens again, and I'll fix it" Kyoya said dangerously, patting my head and setting me down on the couch.

Tamaki and the twins walked in, followed by my siblings and the rest of the host club. Apparently, the witch's curse was faked by the He-devils, so that they could spend Halloween with Haruhi. Haruhi decided to grant their wish and spend Halloween with them, the sweet girl.

"Well, that puts an end to today" I said, getting up and stretching. Everyone stared at me.

"Uh, Eve… when did you step out of your emo corner?" Jay asked me, raising an eyebrow at me. He was dressed up as a werewolf.

"Well, it's the end of the day, and who can be emo when they go trick or treating?" I asked, grabbing Jay's furry arm and sprinting out the door with him.


	22. Jay's Embarrassment

"Thanks for getting us out of cleaning the house!" The twins cheered, linking their arms around Haruhi's and dragging her towards her apartment as I carried the groceries. It was all fun in games until one of them trip, and then guess who will be laughing. That right, me, you sorry egotistical excuses for twi-

"Oh, what a gentleman, carrying those bags for the ladies. And here I thought chivalry was dead" An old woman said, patting my shoulder lightly as Eve tried to hold in her laughter.

"Oh, its- uh – no problem ma'am" I assured her, but she kept on gushing.

"Oh, no. Dear, it's been such a long time since I saw a proper gentleman doing nice things for ladies. It's so refreshing" the woman sighed. Eve, apparently, had to relearn how to breathe again because she was wracked with laughter. Grace tried to calm her down, but she eventually dissolved into laughter as well.

"Thank you, ma'am" I mumbled, walking back towards my idiot sisters. They were sitting on the ground, trying to use their lungs again when I whacked them over the head with the groceries.

"Aww, c'mon Jay! You knew it was funny" Eve protested, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Yeah, we didn't cause any harm" Grace agreed.

"It was humiliating and you know it!" I growled at them, then stalking off towards Haruhi's apartment. I knew my sisters were following me. They know not to test me when I'm pissed off. It was the annoying voices I heard up ahead that really threw me over the edge.

"HARUHI IS USING BAD WORDS! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Tamaki yelled, scolding both sets of twins. They were making a huge scene in front of Haruhi's apartment complex.

"Hey, dipwads!" I yelled, trying to get their attention. "If you hadn't noticed, you're embarrassing Haruhi by making a scene, so knock it off!"

The entire host club stopped to stare at me, just as my sister blew a low whistle.

"Wow, guys. Way to make Jay blow a gasket. But really, why are you morons making a big deal outta this, and dropping in unexpectedly? Without telling Haruhi." Grace said.

"Haruhi is gonna kill you" Eve sang, with a bit of a cheerful in her voice.

"Don't sing such nonsense" Tamaki waved her off. You never wave her off. The penalty is death by sticky notes. Nobody wants to die by sticky notes.

As Tamaki walked up the steps witch the host club in tow, Haruhi lost it.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITHOUT PERMISSION?!" She yelled at them as they were talking about the steps breaking.

"You might as well let them in" Maria said.

"You'll never hear the end of it if you don't" Alley added.

Haruhi sighed and proceeded to the door, followed by my sisters and me.


	23. The Sushi of God

As Haruhi opened the door, my sisters and I all took off our shoes and stepped inside. The host club, being the complete idiots that they are, all asked for slippers. Haruhi had to take out several different pairs while Eve just stood there and dramatically rolled her eyes. Haruhi promptly slapped her upside the head.

"Looks poverty struck" Hikaru said, stepping out onto the carpet. While Tamaki jumped him, Kyoya decided to explain how the apartment was meant for 'commoners' and how big it was.

"It's a cute room, right?" Mitsukuni asked, latching onto Natsume's arm. Nat was already in the kitchen, making us some lunch. She had already rolled out some sushi and had some tea going. She didn't look the least bit surprised to see everyone there.

"It's very cute" Natsume agreed, smiling at Mitsukuni.

"Not to mention we spent a lot of our god forsaken time here" I added, setting down the groceries and helping Nat put them away into the fridge and the cabinets.

"Yeah, definitely. Remember the time Ranka started questioning us…" Maria started

"About that thing that happened in middle school?" Alley ended.

"Oh, Mom and Dad killed me when they found out!" Eve laughed, crossing her legs and squeezing in at the table.

"You!? I was the one who got grounded!" I yelled, sitting down next to her.

"Not to mention Haruhi was no help in that situation" Grace added.

"It's not my fault you two got caught" Haruhi said, nonchalantly.

"You were the lookout!" Eve and I cried together, then we all laughed. Well, of us except the host club. The looked as confused as ever.

"Care to explain?" Kyoya asked, sitting on the other side of Eve. I knew we piqued his interest. That boy just hates being out of the loop.

"These three morons" Haruhi gestured to Eve, Grace, and I "Tried to sneak into the middle school cafeteria and sneak out some chocolates and snacks."

"Grace conducted the plan" Eve said.

"Eve and Jay would go in and get the goods while Haruhi stood lookout" Grace said.

"The twins would stall any adult who came into a twenty foot radius of the operation" I said.

"But we kind of let someone slip past" Alley admitted sheepishly.

"Haruhi was sitting there reading her textbook, oblivious to the world" Maria added.

"And it did them no help that the principal was the one who caught them" Haruhi finished, smiling slightly.

"I told you we should have had walky- talkies" Eve said, laughing.

"Hey, Natsume. We brought some tea from Africa. Can you make some?" Kaoru askes, changing the subject after all of them had stopped laughing.

"Yeah okay" Natsume answered, happy to receive something to experiment with.

"It's great for tea if you have milk" Hikaru added.

Tamaki looked like the twins had struck him through the heart. What was up with these three?

"Haruhi, you've got milk to spare. Can I use it?" Natsume asked.

"Sure, yeah I thinks that's okay" Haruhi said, nodding.

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief, then hurriedly pulled the he-devils into a huddle. He was looking disheveled, and seemed to be whisper-yelling at the two. Kind of like when you read Grace's stories without permission. then you're screwed, and you die a death worse than sticky notes.

"What is up with those three?" I asked, throwing the question out there.

"Don't ask me. I don't keep tabs on what those three do." Kyoya answered me.

"Bull" Alley and Maria said together, making Eve snort while eating the sushi Nat had prepared. With that, we all started laughing again.

"It's done" Natsume called cheerily, passing out cups along with the teapot. "Sorry Haruhi, but you didn't have enough matching ones."

"It's fine" Haruhi said, shooting Natsume a smile.

"Dear lord Nat, what divine crap did you put in these gifts from heaven?!" Eve asked, closing her eyes in sushi ecstasy. I leaned forward and nabbed one, popping it in my mouth. That's when I knew the expression on my face matched my sister's.

"Holy heck, Nat! Are you the Chuck Norris of sushi or something?!" I asked dreamily, tasting the fine sticky rice and raw fish, biting down into the delectable cream and vegetables applied to the seaweed that held the entire heavenly thing together.

What? I can be poetic about important things. That god divine sushi fit the criteria.

"Uh… I don't think I am?" Natsume asked, confused about the reference.

"Never mind" Grace said for me, because my mouth was filled with the sushi of god.

"Natta-chan, I brought cake. Is that okay?!" Mitsukuni asked holding up two different cakes.

"Of course, but none for Eve or Jay. Sushi does not go well with cake." Natsume warned us.

"Oh HECK no! Do not deny me my cake rights!" Eve cried.

"I was kidding" Natsume laughed. I swear she's the only one who can threaten Eve's cake rights and not be scared… probably because she is just as scary as Eve sometimes.

"Haruhi, choose a cake" Mitsukuni cried happily, bounding over to her with cut slices.

"I can choose first? That's unusual" Haruhi rightly pointed out.

"No, were just tire of eating so many thin-" Hikaru got tackled by Kaoru and Tamaki before he could finish his sentence.

"S-strawberry" Haruhi said.

"You like? Strawberry" Mori said, flicking on onto her plate with dead accuracy.

"Yes" Haruhi smiled happily and ate the strawberry. After all the cakes were done and finished, most of us were still hungry.

"Natsume, can you make something else?" Eve pleaded, giving Natsume a pleading look and holding her hands together right underneath her chin.

"I'll have to go to the supermarket again, but I can make it happen" Natsume assured us.

"I wanna go!" The he-devils cried.

"Me too! Me too!" Mitsukuni added, hugging Natsume from the back.

"Well, who knows? It might be a good experience." Kyoya said, looking thoughtful.

As we walked outside, we headed down the stairs and toward the super-market. Eve was poking fun at Kyoya, who instantly slid his arm comfortably around her waist to make her shut up. Dang, he's good. He even knows how to make Eve shut her trap.

Kaoru's arm was slung over Alley's shoulder and he was teasing her relentlessly on her red face. I almost laughed out loud. Alley was trying to come up with a good comeback when I noticed Natsume and Mitsukuni to my right.

Natsume had her hand entwined with his. They were probably the most comfortable looking couple in our little group. I hung back in the middle of our pack, while Grace walked close to Mori behind me. I knew they were going to get together soon. It was only a matter of time. Maria was snapping pictures with her phone, laughing with Hikaru over something. Only when we saw Ranka pass by us without saying hi did we realize that we left Haruhi and Tamaki behind.


	24. Ranka and Tamaki

Kyoya turned around, eyeing the woman that had just passed us by, his arm still slung comfortably around my waist. Then he looked at me. We both knew that was no regular woman. We turned around and started walking back to Haruhi's house with everyone else. The twins were the first few up the stairs, peaking in through the open door.

"Oh, so it was Haruhi's dad that passed us buy downstairs" Kaoru said. I face palmed. No dip Kaoru.

"President, what are you doing? I thought you were up to something when you didn't follow us down the street." Hikaru said.

I walked in with an easy smile. I was going to have a field day with this.

"Tamaki, really? To think you would try and molest poor, defenseless Haruhi. I am disappointed in you!" I said, shaking my head in mock disproval.

"Eve-chan! Look how you've grown!" Ranka said, coming up to me and hugging me. Everyone else walked through the doorway, and the apartment became very crowded. Ranka was dressed in his red wig and purple outfit from the bar that he worked at.

"Really Tamaki, you are such a womanizer" Hikaru said, leaning on my shoulder.

"He's just a pheromone machine who has molested more women than there are grains of sand on a beach" Kaoru offered his analogy, leaning in on my other shoulder. I love my he-devil partners in crime.

"You are you calling a molester?!" Tamaki roared.

"Obviously you" Grace offered, deadpanning as she stepped up to Hikaru's side.

"No!" Tamaki said, getting down on his knees and bowing to Ranka. "I honestly consider your daughter as my own"

"Bad move, Tamaki" Jay said, rolling his eyes and flipping out his phone. He was probably texting Renge.

* * *

"So you are the club that I've been hearing about." Ranka said as we all situated ourselves round the apartment I was sitting next to Kyoya, who had his hand on my knee… secretly… under the table. Hunny and Nat were sitting on the kitchen counter, holding hands while Grace and Mori stood next to them. Both sets of twins were sitting at the table, and Tamaki was sulking in his little emo corner.

"You really are a bunch of handsome princes!" Ranka cried happily. "Who should I choose among you, hohoho…"

Ranka turned to the guys, looking them all in the eye. "Just call me Ranka-san. These six have been doing it for a while."

"Hey, you let us!" Alley and Maria called together, making me laugh.

"Ah, it sounds like a word game" Hunny supplied.

"A real coincidence, Mitsukuni-kun" Ranka answered.

"How does he know our names?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"I've heard all about you." Ranka said slyly.

"Huh? From Haruhi?" The he-devils seemed confused. They should be. Haruhi never talks about anything other than school work or house work with her father.

"Everyday, by phone and email, form Kyoya-kun. This is the first time seeing him personally, but he's even more handsome than I imagined. You chose well, Eve-chan" Ranka said. I felt my face heat up at Ranka's remark. Well played, Kyoya Ootori.

"No no, it is Ranka san who is truly beautiful. For providing those valuable photos of the Drakes and Haruhi in the past, thank you. And I am very lucky to have Eve." Kyoya remarked, sliding his eyes over to me, catching me off guard and smiling. I looked away out of embarrassment.

"Kyoya" Tamaki and I said dangerously.

"He left his precious daughter and her good friends in our care. Aside from notifying him, isn't it our natural duty to report regularly as a basic necessity?" Kyoya defended himself, sipping his tea naturally at us.

"Hey, as much as I enjoy this, we really need to get going" Grace said. "Mom is expecting us soon"

"Ah. Say hi to your mother for me" Ranka said. He stood and showed us to the door, hugging each one of us on our way out. Kyoya stood to see me out, telling me to call him later. I said I would. Kaoru hugged Alley, making her blush like mad and Hunny kissed Nat on the cheek. They seemed so comfortable around each other. Ranka looked at us dreamily as we walked away. As we rounded the corner, I asked Grace my question.

"So… has Mori asked you out yet?"

"Wha-what!?" Grace asked incredulously. "Why would he do that?!"

"Dang it Grace! And I thought I was the dense one!" I cried in frustration. Eveyone laughed as we crossed the street.

"Anyway, I think It'll be soon" Jay put in.

"You think?" the twins asked.

"Totally" I agreed with my brother.

"Why are we discussing my love life!?" Grace yelled.

"Because it's nonexistent." I answered.

"We're allowed to talk about nonexistent things. Like unicorns…" Jay teased.

"Or dragons" Nat supplied.

"Or griffins" the twins supplied.

"You guys are mean" Grace said in defeat.

"Yeah, but you love us" we said to her.


	25. Valentine ban

***throws chapter in air, lays on ground, plays dead***

* * *

"Finally" I cried out. The chocolate mix was done. All I had to do now was stuff it in the fridge to cool, and everything would be set. That is, if Eve didn't eat all of it before I could get it to school. I really need to have a vault for chocolate around her.

"Natsume!"

"Speak of the devil" I muttered to myself, wrapping the chocolates into a colorful bag. Eve raced into the kitchen and held something out to me. I stared at the little brown square in her palm.

"Eat" She commanded, shoving the thing at me. I looked at it skeptically, but popped it into my mouth anyway. A blast of flavor enfolded, bitter but slightly sweet.

"Is this dark chocolate?" I asked, munching on it.

"Never mind that, does it taste okay" Eve asked, staring intently at me. I realized what she was doing and grinned at her.

"Oh, Kyoya wanted chocolates this valentine's day, eh?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her. I saw her face flush slightly, which always happens when we spoke of a certain host with glasses, and giggled.

"Shut it, shota" she growled.

"Don't worry, Eve. The dark chocolate is amazing. I didn't even know you cooked." I said, finishing off the chocolate.

"Um, Nat, this is chocolate we're talking about. It's pretty much the only thing I can fathom making in the kitchen." Eve answered. Then she caught sight of the colorful little bag resting on the counter.

"I wanna try Natsume chocolate" She whined, reaching out for the bag. I smacked her hand away.

"You've already gotten to try my chocolate multiple times" I said, grabbing the bag.

"Yeah, but this chocolate is bound to be better than all the others" Eve said, grinning.

"Oh and why is that?"

"It's Valentine's Day, and the chocolate is obviously for Hunny-senpai. In fact, it's the first valentine's day we've spent with the host club, so it's bound to be epic" Eve clarified.

"Oh, fine" I gave in, handing my sister a small bit of chocolate mix on a spoon to lick, "but no more."

"Oh my god!" Eve cried in ecstasy, closing her eyes and leaning back on the counter. "Best Natsume chocolate ever"

"Eve, are you bothering Nat again" our father called.

"Yes, I am!" Eve responded happily.

"And she has no shame, either" I called. Our parents just laughed.

* * *

"Hunny, what kind of chocolate do you want this year?" On of Mitsukuni's customer's cooed.

"Mousse? Bon bons?" Another asked.

"What color ribbons do you like?"

_All types, he'll eat both, and pink._ I answered mentally.

"I'd be happy with anything" Mitsukuni beamed. "Chocolates, you girls, I like them all"

"What is up with him today?" Alley asked, walking over and leaning on my shoulder, while her sister mirrored her actions on the opposite side of my body.

"It's almost valentine's day" I answered simply, walking over to Jay and Eve, who were doing the whole brother-protects-helpless-little-sister in his section.

"Eva-chan, what do you want for Valentine's Day. I know you adore chocolate" Jay asked, smiling his big brother smile.

"Having you together with mom, dad, and all our sisters is good enough for me" Eve said snuggling cutely into Jay's chest.

How does she accomplish that? They don't have that incest feel, but they're so close, that it almost seems that way. Maybe being biological siblings plays a part in that. I dunno, but either way, the girls were eating it up. They were awing over Eve's cuteness and Jay's brotherliness.

"How does that even work for them?" Grace asked in exasperation.

"I don't really know, but however they're doing it, it's like fricken magic" Maria said, walking up to watch the scene.

"Like a cloud of mysticalness" Ally supplied.

"Which is also as nonexistent as…" Maria continued

"Gracie-chan's love life" They ended together.

"Onii-san, I have to go work" Eve reminded Jay gently, but putting on a disappointed mask.

"Okay, Eva-chan. You work hard, mkay?"

"Mkay" eve answered back, getting up, and coming over to us.

"And that, my children, is how it's done" she said. All of us just started applauding

"Oh look" Alley said, pointing towards Tamaki and Haruhi

"He's asking for chocolates" Maria added.

"And rejected by Haruhi's denseness" Grace concluded.

I walked away from the girls marveling at how delusional Tamaki was, thinking Haruhi might actually give him chocolates. By this time, all the customers had filed out of the host club room, and it was just us and the hosts.

Eve was quietly serving Kyoya tea, being obedient because she was scolded earlier for embarrassing Tamaki in front of his clients. Grace was cleaning off the tables, probably off in la la land, thinking about Mori. Alley and Kaoru were dozing together on the couch, her head resting in his lap and him leaning on the arm of the piece of furniture. Maria was trying to paint, but Hikaru was annoying her to no end. And Jay was texting someone on his phone. I knew it was Renge, his aura was bursting with the color of love.

Me? Well, I decided to go stand by my boyfriend and have some time with him. I walked over, but I got a bad feeling. Mitsukuni's aura was doing something weird. It was kind of like that still before the storm metaphor.

"Mitsukuni, you're still eating cake?" I asked, awed. He usually quit by now.

"You might end up with a cavity if you're not careful" Haruhi warned.

"It's okay, I'm brushing my teeth diligently" Mitsukuni chided, eating another bite. By this time, all the hosts were watching us.

He froze and paled. Oh sweet, sweet irony.

"Mitsukuni?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing" He answered, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Wait, open your mouth for a second!" the he-devils called, pouncing on him along with Haruhi.

"It's nothing! It's nothing!" Mitsukuni called, flailing under their weight.

"Wait, Hunny-senpai, keep still!" the he devils called.

That's when Mori walked in, the door clicking shut behind him. He was gone for a kendo meeting for a while, and I knew he was not going to like this. I looked at Eve, who looked like she suddenly had an epiphany.

"Grace, you tell him!" She yelled, shoving Grace towards Mori. "Sick him!"

"I'm not a dog!" Grace yelled, frantically trying to find a way out. Mori had noticed the scene going on around Mitsukuni. He towered over Grace's back and looked down on her, daring her to tell him what was going on.

"Uh, th-there's something wrong w-with Hunny. EVE SAVE ME!" She cried out, running behind our brunette sister and using her as a human shield.

That's when Mori's face tightened. He tackled Mitsukuni and opened his mouth, intensely inspecting the damage. Still holding on to my boyfriend's face, he turned to Tamaki.

"Tamaki" he said in that baritone voice of his.

"Ahhh… yes. I understand" Tamaki announced "Hunny-senpai, you are prohibited from sweets until your cavities are gone "

"Say what?!" Mitsukuni cried.

"And furthermore," Tamaki continued, "the host club shall commence cooperation mode."

"Say _what?!_" Eve yelled from across the room, drooping to her knees next to Kyoya's table. He merely glanced at her, smirked, and then went back to his laptop typing and tea sipping.

"And that includes you, Natta-chan. No making sweets for now." Tamaki ordered.

"_Say what?!_" I cried, dropping to my hands and knees. No sweets. That means no valentine sweets for Mitsukuni. All my hard work!

"H-hey Mori" Mitsukuni cried, reaching up to Mori who was taking away the piece of cake he was eating. "It doesn't hurt. Really, it doesn't hurt at all!"

"It's forbidden." Mori said, steeling Mitsukuni with that deathly glare of his. I think I heard Grace whimper, and hide behind the twins.

And that is how heartlessly Mitsukuni's days of hell started.

* * *

I will run through the list of things Mitsukuni has done to get something sweet.

He tried sneaking candy into his schoolbag, but Mori stopped him overturned the bag and handed him a flyer of sweets, making use of Mitsukuni's excuse that he was 'just looking at them'

I was really surprised at how forceful Mori was being. And even more surprised at how well Tamaki was handling the no sweets rule. He was a sweet lover, along with my boyfriend and Eve. And then there were Kyoya's threats of not giving Mitsukuni any sweets.

The next day, Mitsukuni tried to use his cuteness to get sweets. Mori wouldn't budge, shoving a Popsicle into his mouth and letting my boyfriend feel the pain. He tried to talk some customers into getting him some cookies, but they ended up running away. Then he tried crying to Haruhi, who handed him a seaweed bar.

But the third day, today, has got to be the worst.

Today, Mitsukuni was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. We were all watching him walk around the host club room in fear.

"Someone try talking to him. He's scary!" Kaoru said.

"I never thought I would witness the dark mode with my own eyes." Hikaru added

"Somebody call Renge, she would love this." Grace said, shuddering. Jay, taking this as his escape, stood, held up his phone that was currently dialing the whack-job girl, and ran out of the room.

"That _coward_!" Eve seethed as she realized that Jay had abandoned us.

"Look, he's going for the cupboard." The he-devils warned.

"Don't worry," Kyoya said, "they're all empty."

Mitsukuni just fell face down on the floor.

"Oh my god, he passed out!" The she-devils cried.

Tamaki went over to try and console him, but when he got close, Mitsukuni jumped up and bit him. Hard.

That made everybody go crazy, the started running around and yelling, only Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi, and I were stationary.

"Hunny," Mori said, coming up behind the blonde loli, "don't take your anger out on innocent people or objects. It's unbecoming."

"_Mori._" Mitsukuni growled.

The little blonde took the huge ravenette's arm, and flipped him, face down into the grown with so much force that it hurt just watching the scene.

"What's wrong with just eating a little bit?!" Mitsukuni cried. "You worry wart! Butthead! Baldy!"

"Baldy?" Eve asked. She was obviously judging Mitsukuni's insults, knowing that she could come up with better ones.

"I don't wanna…" Mitsukuni had to stop because of the amount of betrayed tears running down his face. "I don't wanna see your face ever again!"

And with that, he ran from the room. Grace gave a small decisive look to Mori, who was laying on the ground, and looked at me. We both knew what was going on. I nodded at her, who nodded back and ran after Mitsukuni, while I stayed behind and watched after Mori. Mori watched her go, and I saw the pain that her actions caused him radiate in his aura.

"Hunny-senpai!" Hikaru called.

"Mori-senpai, are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

Mori tried to stand and walk, but he accidentally toppled a chair and table. Opting for the safer choice of sitting on the ground, you could see the dark aura he was emitting, even if you didn't have my eyes.

"Mori-sempai seems to be in deep shock. Perhaps he couldn't help himself." Kaoru said.

"If he was going to get shocked so badly, he shouldn't have done anything to deserve hatred." Hikaru told his twin, both of the earning a simultaneous smack from the she-devils.

"That's mean and you know it!" The two girls scolded in unison.

Something was tugging at the back of my mind, and I let the feeling take over, seeing a replay of Hunny yelling, and running out, over and over again. Then, I saw Grace giving him a look of hatred, that didn't actually happen in reality, and going after Mitsukuni. I felt the hurt pile on itself, over and over again as I watched Grace leave the room multiple times.

Mori's aura was so strong it was sending me visions. As Eve would put it, oh my god this is trippy.

"On purpose… by any chance, was Mori-senpai trying to make Hunny-sempai hate him on purpose?" Haruhi asked, tugging me back into the reality that was actually sane.

"That's not possible," the he-devils started, "to be hated by Hunny-sempai is like the end of the world for Mori-sempai."

"Hmmm, say for instance, if Mori-sempai thinks it's his fault Hunny-sempai got a cavity…" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"It's my fault." Mori started.

"Oh my god, its Mori monologue time. Ally, pop some popcorn!" Eve cried.

"Honey's cavity is because of my carelessness." Mori continued.

"Are you getting this?" Eve asked Maira, who was holding up her phone and recording the entire thing.

"Yep" Maria said.

"I forgot to make him brush his teeth before his nap about twice." He said.

"That's not your responsibility!" The he-devils cried.

"If by any chance he needs to get dentures…" Mori said, holding his head in one hand.

"He's surprisingly pessimistic." Kaoru said.

"You can see the gloom rolling off him." Ally added.

"If Hunny hadn't at least thrown me to the ground, I could never even slightly feel better." Mori concluded.

"When you refused that kid's request?" Haruhi asked. "You did that to punish yourself?"

"Wait, what request!?" I asked.

"Mori got a Valentine's confession, and offered chocolates. He turned it down though, being the good boy he is for Grace." Eve said, winking in my direction.

"So in conclusion, he just took it out on Hunny-sempai and that poor girl. On first impression, it sounds like a cool story, but still, to go that far just for a cavity." Hikaru said.

"Can he get any more pathetic? How shall I put this…?" Kaoru pondered.

That's when the host club doors opened and there stood Tamaki, Grace, and Mitsukuni.

"So that's how it is, Sempai." Tamaki said.

"What do you want to do about it?" Grace asked gently, motioning towards Mori.

Mitsukuni burst into tears and ran towards Mori.

"I'm sorry, Mori!" He cried, latching onto him. "I'll never forget to brush my teeth ever again!"

Mori sent a look to Grace, probably realizing that she did this on purpose to make him happy. She winked at him and walked towards Eve, who was standing there rewatching Mori's monologue.

"Then everyone, please get ready for tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" Tamaki cried cheerfully.

"Are you kidding, who's gonna give us chocolate this late?" The he-devils cried.

"Well…" The she-devils said. All the hosts look in our general direction, the guys and Haruhi on one side of the room, the girls grinning stupidly on the other.

"We _might_ have whipped up something for the occasion…" Eve said in a nonchalant voice. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her.

"But, if it weren't for this sweets ban..." Grace said, and Mori's aura gave a suspenseful little trill at her words.

"We could actually give them out" I finished, shuffling my foot against the ground and feeling the hope rise in Mitsukuni's aura.

"Too bad," Maria started, and I saw the look on Hikaru's face drop.

"So sad." Alley ended, letting Kaoru give her a look of despair.

All the host's eyes traveled to Tamaki, who felt the glares of his friends and shrunk back.

"I think Hunny-sempai will be able to handle a few chocolates, don't you…" Kaoru said threateningly.

"It is a special occasion after all." Kyoya added, letting his shadow king aura flow naturally while his face was smiling somewhat.

"Y-yes, I do b-believe that he would be able to have some chocolate." Tamaki said. "The ban is officially off!"

"Who wants some chocolate!?" Eve cried happily.

The he-devils answered readily. The girls went to their bags and brought out their little chocolates that they made.

"Here, Mitsukuni." I said, handing him the colorful bag. "They're my best yet."

He took a bite and hummed happily munching on them. I take complete pride in my work, but his face while he was enjoying the chocolates filled me to the brim with happiness.

"They're amazing, Natsume!" He said, leaning over and giving me a chocolaty kiss on my cheek. "Just like you!"

I felt my face flush at his comment, but it made me immensely happy.

I looked around and saw Eve hand Kyoya, who was sitting on the couch with his laptop, the dark chocolate. I could also hear their conversation.

"So you did make chocolates" Kyoya said, smirking.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" Eve asked defensively.

"You're you. Stubborn and idiotic." Kyoya said, moving his laptop to the table in front of them.

"Hey, I made chocolates didn't I?!" Eve cried in exasperation.

In answer, Kyoya opened the small silver bag and gently took a bit of the dark chocolate out and ate it. His smirk told _me_ everything _Eve_ needed to know.

"Dark chocolate, eh? Smart girl." Kyoya said putting the chocolate aside on the table.

"What? Are they bad or something?" Eve asked, walking forward towards the chocolates.

"And she fell for the bait." Mitsukuni whispered beside me. I only nodded my head in agreement.

In an instant, Kyoya reached out towards Eve's arm and pulled her backwards, landing her gently into his lap and sliding on arm around her waist.

"Kyoya Ootori, you smart dog." I muttered, grinning.

"I'll say," Mitsukuni nodded, "that looked planned"

"K-kyoya, hey! We're in public." Eve whispered to her captor, not wanting to attract attention.

"And? Its Valentine's chocolate given to us by the girls we like. They're in their own little world." Kyoya said, handing Eve the chocolates. "And just so you know, these are perfect."

I knew Kyoya had directed his comment towards Mitsukuni and me, even though his head never turned its attention from Eve. With that, we looked at each other and then we focused our attention on Grace and Mori, wanting to give the couple on the couch privacy.

"Here, Mori." Grace said, smiling and handing Mori her dark purple bag of milk and white chocolates.

"They're a thank you gift. You know, for letting me stay with your family while we were in a bind. I know it's kinda late and all."

Grace rambled on, letting Mori taste the chocolates. I saw his soft smile shine down on Grace as she kept her words flowing. In one fell swoop, Mori pulled Grace into a hug, gently holding her lovingly in his embrace. So many words came with Mori's motions, but Grace couldn't see them. Her face was tucked into the tall boy's chest.

"Thank you." I heard Mori rumble.

"Y-you're welcome." Grace said, her face flushing profusely.

"Awwwww!" I squealed. Mistukuni patted the chair beside him at his table. I sat down graciously and felt his hand intertwine with mine as we turned our attention to Alley and Kaoru.

"So, what did you bring me?" Kaoru joked, smiling that devilish smile of his. Alley, sighed and handed him the green bag. Kaoru opened it and effortlessly popped a chocolate into his mouth. He grinned and ate another.

"Well, if you're happy and all, I've got work to do, so I'll just be in the kitchen." Alley said, turning. She failed at her escape attempt when Kaoru grabbed her waist from behind and leaned on the wall. He let his head fall to her shoulder and rest there.

"Work? What work?" Kaoru asked.

"He's ruthless." I said.

"Mmhhmm." Mitsukuni said. I rested my head on his shoulder and kept my eyes on the pair we were observing.

"I have dishes to clean!" Alley cried.

"Grace handled all those." Kaoru teased, holding up a chocolate and biting into it. "Just relax, Alley."

"Fine, but give me one of those. I like chocolate too, you know." Alley said, leaning into Kaoru.

"Here, bite." Kaoru said, holding his half gone chocolate up to Alley's mouth. Her face flushed and she hesitated for a heartbeat, but she reluctantly took the chocolate, her lips lightly brushing his fingers.

"Good aren't they?" Kaoru asked, letting the laughter show in his voice.

"Screw you." I heard Alley mutter.

Then, there was a flash. Kaoru and Alley looked to find Hikaru and Maria holding a camera and grinning.

"One for the history books!" Maria laughed, reveling in her sister's blush.

"I'll say. Kaoru, you player!" Hikaru said, leaning on Maria and laughing along with her.

"Wait, where are your chocolates?" Alley asked Hikaru.

"Well…" Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"We just might have broken the ban…" Maria finished.

The identical couple just shook their head in exasperation.

As we turned our attention elsewhere, we saw Haruhi and Tamaki cleaning tables for once.

"So, did you make Daddy some chocolates?" Tamaki asked, his overly cheerful aura covering the air around him.

"Yes, I did. And he enjoyed them very much when I gave them to him." Haruhi answered, talking about her real dad. Tamaki shattered.

And that is how our Valentine's Day adventure ended.

* * *

"How about the mall?" I asked.

Renge and I were sitting at her place, thinking about our date. Apparently, her dad really likes me. Or maybe he likes the idea of me not actually being a video game character.

"That sounds lovely, Jay." Renge said happily. I grabbed another one of her chocolates. Her sweets have apparently gotten much better. I felt happy, because my romance was just beginning.

* * *

***gets up* Okay, here is my breakthrough from writer's block. you guys should worship Catty98 for getting me through it and for betaing this chapter. She is a real life saver. There is a poll on my page asking if you guys want a sequel or not. Go and vote, and don't forget to review, my little angel faces!**


End file.
